Torn Hope
by SnowflakePanda
Summary: Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers were best childhood friends, together they had Lillian "Lilly" Farina Fontana. (No love triangle.) Watch how she later becomes a Barnes wife to Bucky, a nurse and mother to Grace. Following the pre and during the MCU timeline. BuckyxOC
1. Chapter 1: Lillian

I do not own anything related to Marvel, but Lillian and her family are my characters :).

* * *

Chapter 1

Lillian

She stood idly by, her arms pulled back as she leaned in to a glass window that was placed in a big brown building, plastered with _Trish Trinket's_ that met her half way. She only shifted in her pose once in a while, her mind contemplating; her green eyes would lock on an item unless she turned away by a sudden change of thought. The little trinkets of watches and clocks seemed to be waiting for her decision.

"No, I should get them something. They'll take it easier." She said to herself. If people saw what she was doing, they probably thought she was either indecisive or crazy. She took a step back from the shiny glass, hearing a man coming outside. She jumped from the sight of a man who leaned on the wooden door frame.

"Lilly, do you need help?" he asked. He was an old man wearing a suit that matched with his pants, both brown.

She fixed her yellow skirt and looked up, "Oh no, but I'll take the wooden clock and the silver watch," she replied with a smile. The man gave a nod, his brows furrowed with confusion and he went back inside. She let out a sigh, wanting to hurry; she glanced at her watch that read 3:30. Her watch was facing on the underside of her wrist; it was something she did that her friends would tease her for. She smiled at the thought. Her mind was interrupted with the sight of the brown bag.

"Here ya go, Lilly, one wooden clock and silver watch, that be total—" he was cut off as she quickly took it and slapped the money in his hands.

"Here's the money. Sorry, I got to go!" she said.

She hurriedly ran in the hard heels that were white, surprisingly not getting dirty from the black paved roads. The heels were given to her by her mother, a rich woman, with an intention to make her daughter seem more elegant and taller. They worked as intended, not only that they were comfortable and made her run faster.

She crossed the road dodging cars, zooming in and out, making it on the other side, giving her a chance to catch her breath as she clung to the cement wall of a local coffee shop. She panted, leaning forward, suddenly the presents in her hand felt heavier, perhaps due to her fatigue. She lifted her head, her blonde macadamia hair fell near her face as she quickly dashed to wipe it away from her face, letting her eyes get acquainted with something else than the beige cement.

Whipping around, only to bump into a young pair of arms that caused her to gasp with fright, "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. She looked up, catching sight of a brunette haired man. His blue eyes settled on her expression, his hands still held onto her.

"Lilly, it's okay. It's me, Bucky!" he said. It was none other than one of her friends whom she had kept waiting. They must have wanted to look for her.

She moved a bit away from him, attempting to calm down with a clearing of her throat and a pat on her hair, only to realize what he said. "Bucky? Oh! Bucky!" she repeated.

He slowly gave her a nod. "Yes…you alright?" he let go of her arms.

"Well, yes! I was just a little late." She spoke plainly, his eyes still on her. She sighed, she knew he was fishing for answers and at least for this she couldn't help but give in to him. He knew about her shopping habits in terms of gifts. Her shoulders slumped down a bit as she gave him a smile. "I went shopping for us. Where's Steve?" she gazed around, placing her hand over her green eyes which made the young man before her chuckle.

He lifted his hand and pointed behind with his thumb. "He's inside. We were about to just get you."

She stuck her tongue out in a playful manner. "I don't need you guys to babysit me." Her eyes glanced at the young man before her. He was the same age as her, a teenager but he fitted nicely in his dark suit, his hair was partially groomed back which was not unusual, however with closer inspection she spotted on his lower jawline a scratch fitting to his much more fallen hair. It caused her to give a loud sigh. "Bucky, how did you get that scratch? Did you and Steve get into a fight again?" Her brows lowered with concern as she frowned, she could tell he would just try to laugh it off.

She had seen this a lot especially since they were children. He instinctively touched his jaw. "What? This? This is nothing." He gave her a shrug and laughed. She continued to eye him, now it was his turn to be judged.

She was totally not doing this as payback for his questions earlier, this was simply for the fact her two best friends in the world were accident prone and she would have to do the cleaning. She placed her hands on her hips, still carrying the brown paper bag in her occupant left hand. She leaned near him, "Come on, I'll help you clean up. Tell me Steve didn't join you on your adventure of being beaten?" She grabbed his hand before he could answer and pulled him in the café, moving past the double glass doors and its dark green framing.

Once inside Lilly scanned the room. All she could see was a sea of wooden chairs and white cladded squared table that looked like little cubes. Her senses were overwhelmed with the smells of the coffee beans being crushed and made into the addictive drink of the century which sat in the back of the shop. The brown brick floor was slightly reflective of the dark green clad bright lights that hung over the display stand which held little treats people could buy with their coffee.

Bucky came into her perpetual point of view, her hand still onto his. "He's right over there," he smiled, she followed his gaze and caught sight of a small young man with blond hair sitting near the back, next to the restrooms with a taller lady in a light blue dress. He seemed to be in some sort of distress.

"Come on," she shook her head and tugged Bucky toward their upset friend.

When approaching him, they heard the reason why the blond was in distraught. "No, I'm not a kid. I'm just waiting for my two friends." He leaned away from the table that he sat in. He looked like he was trying to convince the lady with the truth.

The lady in front of him shook her neatly primed hair. Her hands carried a few menus. "We can't serve children without their parents."

Bucky broke in the conversation. "The white rabbit is finally here," he lifted the hand of Lilly's in his. Almost like it was a rehearsed act, the one called: Steve, look up and be pointed at by his two friends

"That will be them." Steve said. The lady turned around, viewing the duo and giving the two a disbelieving look. Lilly, catching this, wanted to help Steve out since she made them wait and that people always seemed to give him a hard time.

But before she could speak, Bucky jumped in. "Miss, he's with us." He gave a wink. The lady didn't seem to argue with it and smiled, awkwardly walking away.

Lilly glanced up at him, "Thanks for stealing my thunder. Don't speak." Her hand that been carrying the bag, she put onto the table in front of their smaller friend. Bucky merely nodded with amusement. She saw his smile that he made. She lifted her finger almost in a chiding way. "This is not funny. You should be lucky I'm even carrying alcohol and first aid kits." She began to dig into her purse.

"Lil, I think you're taking it too seriously." She heard the brunette young man next to her speak, his hand feeling quite sweaty now.

"You have to be serious in times like this especially—"

The blond cut her off accidentally, "What—sorry," he paused. "What's this in the bag?" he tried peering into its contents, suddenly hearing a slam next to it.

"Oh, just something I got for—Wait! Steve, did you get hurt too?" she asked, looking up from her purse. Her hand was on the table, she leaned near Steve, and her eyes seem to be filled with worry. She still held Bucky's hand. She saw Steve gave an exasperated look.

"Buck, you told her?!" He glanced with surprise at the taller man who sighed.

"Sorry, pal, she read me like a book."

She stared at the mouse of a man with a white coat and matching pants, a blue shirt and black tie that looked too baggy for him to fit him. He was thin as a skinny sickly child with groom down blond hair and if he had confidence, a set of aspiring eyes. He merely shook his head.

"Well, I didn't get hurt. My meat bag over there got all the dirt." He gestured jokingly with his hands to the taller male who merely responded with a shaking head.

"Come on, Lil, I'm fine. It's no big deal." Bucky answered to her reassuringly as the fair haired girl lifted her head up.

"Gosh! You boys, what am I going to do with you two?" She gazed at his face, wanting to take care of his injury. She grabbed his chin firmly but still gently, "Probably should take care of it….Maybe if I didn't take too long coming in here…" Her voice lowered almost.

As if he sensed her sadness, she felt his other hand on hers. "Well, if it will make you feel better, we can clean it." He said in a semi-serious note.

She looked at him, not noticing her sitting friend was staring at the two. "You two are getting really close." Right then, it made her heart jump, she moved back. Steve placed his hands on his chair and rested his chin on it, causally pointing at their hands still entangle with one another.

She saw this and on cue, she let go. "Sorry!" she said in a hurried manner to cover her tracks. She knew Steve meant no harm, but it was embarrassing. "We should go to the washroom." Her cheeks a bit red, she looked at her little comrade. "Watch the bag, but don't look at it yet," she pulled Bucky and ran into the restrooms nearby, not bothering to stop as he was pointing with his other free hand.

"Lil, I think—"she abruptly stopped, having him face her then pushed him forward.

"Shh," she spoke, as she then followed him in the gray tiled floor and white door restroom not seeing that it said "Men's". She then walked passed him and placed her brown purse on the equally gray counter near the clean clear white sink. She pulled out the first aid kit and alcohol next to her bag. She whirled around facing him. "Alright—"

He came in closer, not meaning to cut her off but continued before she could do anything. "Lilly, we're in the men's restroom." He spoke awkwardly, he looked like he was trying to remain calm, lifting his hand and giving a small wave to the man that came from the stall behind Lilly. The man went to turn the facet on, quickly washing his hands and lifting his head in confusion, before sauntering out of there.

She merely sighed and lightly rolled her eyes, turning from him and opening the small red and white first-aid kit, taking a cotton ball and dabbing it with a bit of alcohol. She faced away from the counter and to her 'patient'. "It's perfectly fine," she slightly shrugged, raising her head, she took her fingers tilting Bucky's head up and to the right of her and began lightly touching his scratch which made him flinch a bit. "I'm sorry," she spoke, feeling remorseful for being quick on her treating of his wound so she began to slow down.

"It was just a small scratch…" he muttered. His blue eyes eyed her.

Her eyes still stared at the cut. "It still needs to be cleaned. I mean you don't want a scar, do you?" She finished the dabbing and quickly went to grab the anti-scar cream, almost professionally all due to her being prepared when she opened everything.

"A scar would look bad, but maybe I could work it." He smiled. She caught sight of his smile which made her feel a little shy, causing her to lower her gaze with a clearing of her throat and heart pounding.

"Well, I think you look better without a scar. I mean—all done!" she laughed a bit, quickly tossing the tools she used for treating him. She then gently put a bandage on his now sanitized cut.

He touched it lightly. "Thanks for being a life saver," he added.

She simply nodded and then turned to put the items back into her purse. She then headed outside, glancing down at the shiny floor when going through the door not seeing how Bucky examined her strangely probably due to her trying not to act weird. He then followed her out. They strolled toward the boy-like man who perked up and smiled as his friends sat down themselves.

"So what happened?" he asked. "And what's in the bag, Lil?"

Bucky took a seat, facing the blond and sitting next to the distracted girl. "She took care of my battle scar. She's a real mother Teresa." He glanced at her "Not being sarcastic." She pretended to fix her white blouse, not spotting her two friends staring at her.

She looked up from her purse that she had now put into her lap. "Oh! I'm sorry, you said something? This is…." Her eyes stared at the paper brown bag in front of her, reminding her of why came here. Her two friends looked at her as if expecting something to come out and it did. Surprisingly with an instant, she beamed, reaching at the bag and pulling it near her. "I got you something!" and right when she said that the two men grinned at her, like they were relieved the suspense was over.

"Oh, Lil, you shouldn't have. What is it?" asked Bucky.

Steve looked up at Bucky then shook his head. "Geez, Lilly, you didn't have to—wouldn't this have cause you too much trouble?" She shook her head and gave Steve the 'okay' gesture that the two had been used to, but she knew they didn't feel comfortable.

"I saw them and it made me think of you two." She watched as they looked at each other with baffled eyes and because she wanted to insist, she pulled out the wooden clock and silver watch. "It's not a big deal, see? Surprise! A wooden clock for Buck and a silver watch for Steve!" she said as she handed them their respectively gifts.

Bucky looked at the clock. "Wow, Lilly, I'm—we are speechless," he raised his brows in astonishment. Steve looked at the watch and seeing how it was really shiny. "We can only say thank you." He smiled. Lilly could sense the awkwardness between the two, thinking that maybe gifts weren't the best plan after all. She bit her lip, waiting for someone to hopefully buy into her gifts and not make what she was going to tell them harder.

"So it is for our birthdays?" piped in the smaller fellow, the question sounded more like a guessing game than an actual question.

The brunette slightly shook his head. "Nah, can't be. Yours is in the summer and mine just happened in March." He turned to the lady next to him. "You got any idea, Lil?" he suggested in a teasing way, he leaned back resting his arm on the chair, facing her.

She glanced at the two, giving them a crooked smiled. She placed her hands under her thighs, shrugging a bit. "Well, it's for that clock I broke at your house, Bucky so now your siblings and you can keep track of time. And for you, Steve, a watch for the one you let me borrow but I never got time to give you it back and lost it." She bit her bottom lip harder as her mind became filled with how she should explain it.

Explain of why she really bought them the items, which wasn't just for the times she wanted to someday make up for breaking a family room clock or not returning a leather watch, but because she was going and she was going soon. She then looked down and gave them a small laugh. "It' silly, I know."

The brunette next to her clicked his tongue and gave her a small nod, it was comforting, and he looked so nice looking when he did that. "This, Lil, is one of nicest things you have did for us so thanks." He looked down at his clock, holding it harder. He followed his gaze up to her, making her nod back at him and giving him a nervous smile.

Feeling better he took that, she then quickly shifted her eyes to Steve. He would usually help calm her down. He was fiddling with the back end of the watch. She grabbed his wrist, causing him to glance up.

"Oh! Here, let me help you with that." She giggled a bit, wrapping the silver band around his wrist until it was on.

"Thanks, Lil," Steve said. He then flashed a smile, saluting to her.

Bucky leaned near the table, grabbing the bag and crumpling it into a ball. "So you guys wanna order?" he asked.

She moved away from Steve, wanting to open her mouth, to get to the point but suddenly felt scared. Her eyes almost watered, causing her to wipe her eyes quickly, not realizing her friends slowly became concerned.

"You alright, Lil?" asked Steve.

She gave a long inhale and exhale in a hurry as an answer and a nod. "Yeah," she looked at her watch which was almost 4:00. She then quickly moved the chair and got up, surprising her two friends. "I'm sorry. I've got to go now. My parents will be mad at me for not helping with dinner. I hope you like the gifts." She picked up her purse, sliding it over her shoulder. "Anyway, got to go." She pushed her chair in. "See you tomorrow, bye!" she waved and then ran off through the door before either could say anything.


	2. Chapter 2: The Calling

Chapter 2

The Calling

It was the next day since Bucky and Steve saw Lilly. She usually came to see them every day or every chance she could unless she was told otherwise, namely due to her parents. But even if she didn't show up, she would let them know, but not this time which caused the two friends to worry. On top of that, her behavior yesterday was not normal which struck the duo as weird.

The two friends tried calling her a good handful of times but no one answered. "No answer still?" asked the shorter blond, he peered up beside to the taller brunette whom rested his elbow on the small black payphone stationed on a wooden wall. Carrying in his hand the phone, he felt a little bit frustrated. It had to be her parents! They always seemed to like to keep Lilly busy to avoid him and Steve anytime or anyway they could.

First thing he imagined was a sad Lilly, making him subconsciously dial Lilly's number in a violent and fast motion, imputing vigorously spins of the number dial. He could feel himself get mad, swallowing his anger in one hopeful gulp, giving another try at calling, hoping nothing would happen like leading to the sound of beeping. He signaled with his free hand to his smaller companion to wait. He glanced back at Steve who seemed to noticed his frustration and looked at him for answers but Bucky's gaze was pulled away from his friend when the phone line was answered, causing him to lift his head in an excitingly and almost relieved way.

"Lil!?" he said.

A voice responded on the other end, "Hello?" it was a meek and soft voice. It wasn't Lilly's voice; he recognized the voice belonged to Lilly's mother, a woman who was quite the opposite of how she sounded. Lilly's mother had a dictation to make Lilly a real lady, she was the second person in Lilly's life to want her to stop hanging around her boy friends.

Hearing Lilly's mother's voice did not make him feel discourage, but rather made him continue to ask about his fair haired lady friend. He felt less happy though, only to calm down in seething anger. He blankly stared passed Steve and the phone booth towards the window of the restaurant they had been in. He wanted to punch a wall, but recomposed to ask the question.

"Hello, Ms.—" before he could ask what he wanted, he was cut off.

"I'm sorry, Lilly can't hang out," Lilly's mom said.

He slowly nodded in agreement. Steve pointed at the phone; he looked like he wanted to know who Bucky was talking to. Bucky replied by mouthing, 'her mom'. Steve nodded and whispered an 'okay'.

Bucky then straightened up from his leaning position and faced to the phone booth. "Yes, well, that is unfortunate," he replied, a bit sarcastically in caring what she had to say but remained respectful in speaking to her. "'Cause Steve and I really enjoy Lilly's company—yes, no, I understand. Though Ms. Farina, do you know when she will be free?" he waited for the answer until she gave him a quick hang up. He glanced at the phone, furrowing his eyebrows "What the?" he placed the phone back, attempting to dial again.

Steve saw this and came near him, grabbing the phone and placing it back which made Bucky to question what he was getting at. "It's not worth it. Besides it looks like the time ran out."

Bucky gave a sigh, giving a shrug. "Well, say that to the money we just spent." He proceeded to lean against the wall, facing his gauntly friend who just responded with another sigh and nod.

"Yep," Steve slipped his hands in his oversized jacket pockets. "I guess Lilly really can't make it." He looked at his brown haired friend who shook his head.

"Nah, Lil would tell us. She wouldn't stand us up like that. It's most likely her mom and dad, " he answered.

The blond glanced at his brown shoes. "That's tough," he said.

"Yep," Bucky said in agreement. Feeling defeated, he leaned his head back, exhaled loudly, causing the equally hung down friend to glance up with concerned blue eyes.

"You alright, Buck?"

He replied with a small chuckle, "Nah," which made the smaller young man to pat him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"I know Lilly. Even if she can't make it, regardless of the reason, she will come back to us."

Right when Bucky heard that he got up, "That's it!"

The fair haired didn't hear him and continued to speak "'Cause that is Lilly, always caring about—wait, what's 'it'?" he blinked in confusion.

His friend grabbed him by the shoulders "Pal, you are a genius!"

Steve just squinted in response then asked, "I am?"

Bucky nodded and lightly slapped him on the arm, "Instead of having Lil come to us, why don't we just go to her?" he spoke.

Steve tilted his head a bit. "Alright, but if that's the case, what do you suppose we do?" he inquired. His taller friend answered with a smug smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving

Chapter 3

Leaving

Standing on the front porch where tall white pillars held a brown plaited mini roof which helped connect with the main roof that covered white walls and there was a small garden near the window sills of yellow and pink flowers. Black double doors stood in the middle, aligned with the nice shade from the mini roof. The ground had nicely cut fresh grass, a little white paved way towards the double door entrance.

Bucky stood in front of the house. He examined the door and went to reach over to give a knock, only to stop and place his hands in his pockets as if he needed to contemplate on what they were doing. He then instinctively turned to look over at Steve who came next to him and shook his head.

"This is bad, Buck, you didn't say that we would go to her house." He eyed Bucky, matching him in posture.

The brunette looked away from Steve. "Well, this is the only way. Lil needs us and she needs us now." He said, if anyone else could see him he would look like he was in a dream state, but not Steve. He knew his friend knew what he was doing and that was thinking what they could do for Lilly, but the blond still seemed like he wanted to try to reason with Bucky.

"You know, Buck, she could be si—" He interjected.

Bucky turned around, "Steve, you know this isn't how she is and we both know she was acting strange yesterday."

Steve looked up, about to say something but just nodded in agreement. He gave a sigh. "Yeah, no, you're right, Buck… "

The dark haired young man flashed him a smile. "So we're going to go in the belly of the beast, you with me?"

Steve turned to the door, mimicking his smile, "Well, you're not going to take no for an answer."

The brunette grinned and laughed a bit. "Nope, how bad was it last time?" he asked as the blond went near the door and leaned in to knock.

"Probably a good ten minutes and that was when we were kids," he replied as he began to knock harder.

Bucky then stopped him by placing his hand on his friend's arm, "Let me," he spoke and pressed the little white in black frame wall doorbell as he thought it might get whoever was in the house's attention.

Steve glanced back at him. "Make sure to look sharp,"

He and Bucky straightened up. "Don't need to tell me twice," said Bucky. One of the doors, the one on the right side, opened and a tall man dressed in a black suit appeared, garnished with a red tie, a white dress shirt and a pair of sturdy black shoes. His dark brown hair was cut neatly and he had dark gray judging eyes.

He peered at the two, keeping his hand on the door at arm's length. "James and Steven, what are you doing here?" he quizzed them.

Bucky merely cleared his throat, "Just came by to see… I mean visit Lilly—Lillian," he answered, autocorrecting himself. He knew Lilly's father, Mr. Farina, liked it when she was called by her first name and not Lilly, at least by him and Steve. He then looked at Steve who glanced at him then back at the dominating man.

"Is she free, sir?" asked Steve.

The father seemed to glare at the two, but that could be his stare as he calmly replied, "No, she's busy. Good day, boys." he was about to close the door, causing Bucky to quickly push the door to try stopping it from closing with his hand.

"Apologies, Mr. Farina, we're just worried because Lilly—erm Lillian didn't show and—" as he was about to explain he was cut short when her father interrupted.

"Don't be, and I can see how she takes after some of you." He added. Steve glanced at Bucky and then back at Mr. Farina who was obviously now blaming them, about to close the door.

"Wait, wait, you can't just….." Bucky paused a bit, taking a gulp as he realized what he done his hand never moving. "We came a long way and we really would feel better to know Lil is alright," he put his hands in his pocket, gazing his eyes down as he continued.

"It would mean a lot. She means a lot to us." Steve said, continuing to stare at the man as Bucky looked up, hoping her father to understand why they were here, only to be surprised with the most half expected and surprised answer.

"You both got a lot of nerve. You think you can just make your way in and demand to see Lilly. She is busy right now and it's probably a good thing. You should be glad I'm not calling your folks on you two and your behaviors. Now get out before I change my mind!" he slammed the door at the two as the two looked at each other.

"We are not letting them board up Lilly," announced Steve as he went to head towards the door but Bucky pulled him back.

"I was thinking the same thing, but we gotta regroup and make a plan." they began to walk away on the paved sidewalk only to be startled to hear her father yelling.

"By the way, it is Mr. Fontana!"

They both looked at each other "Fontana?" they spoke in unison.

* * *

"Can't believe Lil told us her last name was Farina," spoke the brunette. He paced back and forth and smiled a bit. "She's a little rascal. Let me tell you she is gonna have a lot of explaining to do 'cause this is a breach of trust," he stopped midway of his pacing and pointed in thought behind Steve who was sitting on the edge of the sidewalk in front of him brainstorming, thinking of ways for them to get to Lilly.

He observed the huge house that now looked like a towering castle from afar or in this case across the street. Tall and big but not wide enough like a castle, if abandoned it could be a haunted house, though not so much due to the sun and the brightly colored flowers decorating the window sills and the front lawn neatly near the pathway that led the guest towards the dark door as well as guarding around the front first floor window.

Steve then turned to the brunette, "Well, we both can ask her. I'm sure she has a good reason. If I was her I probably have Farina as a last name too." He replied in an attempt to comfort his friend. He knew how much Bucky was vigilant towards Lilly and him. He cared about their wellbeing and more importantly valued anything they told him especially anything Lilly said.

Bucky flashed an agreeing smile, half amused as he rested on a neighboring mailbox that the neighbor was so kind not to throw them out for. "Yeah…" he nodded.

The fair haired wanted to pull him back on tracks, "You think, it be bad if we climb up and try talking to her on that tree?" he pointed to the tree out front. "Near her window?"

Bucky followed his gaze and squinted a bit. "I don't see anything wrong with it, though we might accidentally go into a room we don't know about. This house is huge." He answered. He slipped his hands in his pockets.

Steve turned around, facing away as he glanced at the road with parked cars next to the sidewalk and bit his finger in thought. "We could just camp until she leaves? Lil hates being in the house all the time." He explained to Bucky who began pacing again.

"Seeing how her dad was, I don't think so. He could probably keep her in a basement and we wouldn't know about it, no disrespect," Bucky stopped abruptly as he then caught sight of a small car, black in color matching the doors of the house, driving in and parking near the house.

A short young girl came out with similar dark hair like Mr. Fontana, causing Bucky to walk right up to his blond friend, crouching to meet him at his sitting level. He slapped Steve lightly on his shoulder, breaking Steve's 'calculation' causing him to turn to Bucky.

"Ow! What is it?" he asked as Bucky never took his gaze off the girl.

"Maybe we don't have to do anything, look!"

He faced towards Bucky and saw what he was talking about. "It's Cecilia. We can ask her about Lilly." The brown haired nodded. The two got up from their positions and began to run towards the girl who was heading to her front door.

"Cece!" shouted the brunette. He met her before she could open the door. She turned to see him panting and holding his knees, giving her an embarrass smile. "Sorry for startling you like that." Recomposed, he got up and he looked at her.

She looked like she just came from school, wearing a backpack and a pastel flower dress. Her dark hair made her stand out as it was cut in a semi even hair from her bangs with her locks being wavy at the bottom. She peered behind him, seeing little Steve trailing behind him. She gave them a sweet reassuring smile, which was another highlight to her, being Lilly's younger sister.

"You didn't startle me, big brother Bucky," she spoke. She pointed behind Bucky, "Is Steve alright?" she asked with concern. Steve finally made it to the two, he was completely wiped out.

Bucky turned to look at Steve. "You okay?" he asked as Steve walked up, nodding while hunching over.

"Yeah, give me a moment…" he panted.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine… I misjudged how wide this street was."

Lilly's sister merely giggled. She knew how Steve liked to be manly. Her green eyes were pulled away from looking at Steve to the taller young man who gave Steve a pat on his shoulder.

"That's my pal for ya," he turned back to the little girl. His blue's eyes met hers as he bent down a little. "Cece, can you tell us if Lilly is alright? Better yet, can you take us to her?"

"Oh!" she answered, causing Steve and Bucky to jump a bit. She looked around, coming closer to them. "Lilly says she's alright, but I think you guys should see her."

Bucky straightened up, adjusting his suit and its buttons while Steven nodded. "Well, that's the thing, Steve and I have been calling the house many times and even came here to see her," he replied, hoping Cece would understand and by his observation she did.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry you guys! I was gonna get you once I got back. You can come in" she opened the door. The two young men moved away as if the house was contaminated. "Come on in, Papa is out or rather, heading out. Mama is going with him. Just make sure you take your shoes off."

They glanced at each other and followed her in. Bucky peered down at the small female. "Wait, my shoes are kind of new, could I just keep them on?" he asked. His hand was on her shoulder, tightly holding on like a frightened child.

She looked up, "The house isn't going to eat you, but you can if it makes you feel safer."

"Good," he replied, quickly letting her go.

She went up the stairs. "Hold on, I'm going to drop off my stuff!"

Steven leaned in near him, "What was that for?"

"I feel that her father might have thumbtacked the floors so I asked to keep my shoes on in case of unwanted fleeing," he whispered back.

The blond nodded, crossing his hands over each other in front of him like a business man. "Good call, I'll probably do that too."

Bucky then walked off, placing his hands in his pockets, stepping away from the dark blue 'Welcome' mat that he and Steve gazed down at. The room they were in was white walled with various pictures and a black bookcase near a closet to the right, another entrance leading to the kitchen. Further straight ahead was a fancy living room, a staircase next to the doors that the two just walked in, a doorway to a family room with wooden floors all over. The walls in that room were the only different color.

"It's a nice place," spoke Bucky as Steve stood near him.

"It is too bad we don't get a full on tour," the blond added. Both looked up, hearing incoming footsteps.

"Lil?" asked Bucky, tilting his head a bit.

"Buck, it might be—"

Buck didn't hear what Steve suggested as he was cut off by Cece who reappeared before the two. "You guys can come up. Lilly is upstairs. You can go talk to her."

Instantly Bucky felt the need to run upstairs. "Buck?" called Steve, he followed his dark haired friend who ran up, passing Cece until she grabbed Steve's hand.

"Um, Steve," she said. He whipped around to look at the little lady who had been holding onto the staircase railing.

"Yes?" he asked, he saw her looking down as she fiddled with her shoes.

"Uh, would you like to see my rock collection?" she blinked slowly, gazing at him eagerly.

He let out a small smile, "Of course," he complied. She beamed, quickly running with him downstairs into the living room.

* * *

She stood over her dresser, in a room that had pastel pink walls, a white metal framed bed set horizontal to the dresser which was in the back, next to a window with thin transparent curtains, darker pink in nature. A night stand now emptied from the usual items: the clock opposite to the dresser, the night stand was next to the bed that was near a walk-in closet and her white door was wide open. The dresser where she was at was a big old piece with equally large old mirror, it was antique and had designs that spelled out antique. The mirror carried photos and pictures tucked in the edges, most of its contents were of her family, mainly her younger siblings and of course, her two boys which she kept in a special side of the mirror.

Stopping for a bit, she dug in its contents, reaching over to pick up a photo of Bucky and Steve posed shoulder to shoulder, arms over each other's neck. She gently brushed her fingers against it. The photo made her think of them, making her smile and well up a bit, only to hear an engine starting up, which seemed remind her of what she was supposed to do. She continued to pack; the clothes seemed to feel like they were seeping through her hands as she hurriedly gathered the loose clothing of a silk top and all of the shirt and blouses from the top burgundy drawer of her dresser.

She stuffed the outfits into an opened designed lily covered suitcase that sat on her single now bare bed. She quickly pulled the second drawer, resulting in it to fall out and spill out all of her skirts over the floor. "Oh no," she grabbed the clothes and fabrics, getting up which caused her neat bangs to fall out of the hair pin that held it back. She placed the clothes onto the uncluttered dresser top, and gazed up to the mirror, looking at her hair. She responded with unpinning everything and placing the pin down only to see a figure of a young man behind her, causing her to gasp and jump. "Bucky? What-what are you doing here?" Recognizing him after staring long enough and calming down, she adjusted her now open hair and put a strand over her ear, fixing the blue dress she wore.

He stepped out from the dark with his hands in his jacket's pocket. "Sorry, Lil, didn't mean to scare you. Would have knocked but didn't want your parents to know." he peered outside then turned to face her. "Nice room you got here; took me a while to find it."

She walked up near him, glancing behind him. "Is Steve with you?" her question caused Bucky to smile. He loved how concerned she was of them.

"Yeah, he's downstairs I think." He followed her eyes then looked back at her. She was abnormally close to him. "You know this is the second time I scared you," he added which she glanced up.

"I-I wasn't scared," she stammered, moving away from him and crossing her arms elegantly like a rich woman.

He merely shook his head and laughed a bit at her mocking pose. "Well, alright, though Steve and I came to see you," he explained and gestured.

"You didn't have to come. I'm fine really," her smile was half full. He knew she wasn't fine, how she fidgeted and looked down, advoiding his eyes,

He took his hand out, attempting to ease her, still watching her. "When are you going to tell us that you are not fine?" he asked as she turned to face away from him. He could see she seemed to be struggling, making him almost feel bad for asking even though it was for them to help her. "Look, Lil, if you can't say, it's fine. Just Steve and I…were, well, were… worried about you, and not because you gave us gifts, it was how you looked at us and how you never sho—" he was cut off by the sudden sound of sniffles, making him to put his hand down and approach her from behind. "Lil?" he inquired. "Look, if I said something, I'm…." he could see she was shaking with silent sobs, her shoulders shuddered like they were freezing, it made him want to comfort her and confirmed to him that he must have made her cry. "Lil…I'm sorry."

He heard her make a loud gasp from his sudden touch on her shoulder. She turned around, tears streaming on her face. "It's not you…, I should have told you guys…." She shallowed hard.

He turned his head in confusion. "Wait, I don't get it. What do you mean? Tell us? Tell us what?" he asked. She moved away from him, wiping her tears as least she tried to. "It's so stupid. I came and thought that I could do it but I got scared and bailed out."

"Lilly, relax, I'm pretty sure it wasn't stupid but what do you mean 'bailed out'? On us?"

"No," she gave a long sigh, placing her hands on her hips after giving one more sniffle. "I'm leaving to an all girls' boarding school tomorrow," she finally said.

"Well, that's no problem. We'll be able to visit you—" he said reassuringly as he faced her until she abruptly cut him off.

"No, you won't be. I'll be going to England. I'm going there, tomorrow to England," she looked at him. This time what Bucky saw was a newfound courage, her eyes seemed blunt but with sorrow as she continued. "I was going to tell that day when I came to see you two, but got fearful because I'm terrible at goodbyes and I couldn't bear to think how we will be apart. And then I couldn't get the courage to tell you now, not like we could do anything… I have to pack, my God; I'm so silly to cry about this! I mean it's not like I will never see you both again," she explained almost out of breath, chuckling at the last sentence she spoke leaning on her dresser.

He did felt taken aback to the news, but being with them for so long he knew he and Steve would see Lilly again. He calmly tried to explain it to her, "Steve and I can always—" he chimed in only to be disrupted when he saw her get up, stuffing her clothing in the suitcase vigorously. "I should have told you both… would have made this less painful, if not for you both than me,"

"Lilly, come on, we'll work—"

"Please, stop it; stop trying to solve all of my problems. It won't work," she objected to his proposition. He felt words couldn't help calm her down so he decided to reach out and hold her as something inside him made him want to take it all away with a single pull. She was suddenly shushed with his arms around her; he set his chin on her head which made her fell into quiet cries. "Why? Do my parents not see that you guys are the best thing I ever had happen to me?" she spoke. Hearing that Bucky's heart felt touched, he knew Lilly loved them but not that they were the best thing that happened to her, he felt their feelings were well requited and that melted his heart, causing him to hold her tighter. Her face near his chest, her hands grasped his coat in frustration

"Shh…." He whispered. "We'll think of something," she moved away from him, looking up and shaking her head.

"But it's for three years," she protested. His hands never letting her arms go.

"We'll save up money and visit you…" he stared into her eyes which seemed to look at him for answers.

"I can't let you guys do that, it will be hard," she answered, wiping her eyes.

"Then we will write every day. Come on, Lil, we will always be with you, always be waiting until you come back," hearing that apparently brought back Lilly's tears as she started to sob, this time more louder, which made Bucky pull her in to console her. "You are the best thing that ever happen to us," he finally added with a comforting smile. He then rubbed her arms, he hadn't seen Lilly cry this hard since they were in grade school and even then it was expected for a child but this was different. "We will see each other again," he continued on.

She finally was pacified, he gently let her go as she began sniffling and wiping her tears off her face. "I gotta go back packing," she walked over to the suitcase, about to close it.

"Here I'll do it for you," he followed her, reaching over to snap the top to the bottom.

"Thanks," she said as she fiddled with her fingers. He picked up her suitcase and turned to her, wanting to cheer her up, he gave her a cheerful smile. "So where would the young lady want this to be?" he asked.

She pointed near the entrance, "Over there," he slowly strolled over there.

"It's heavy. You packing your whole room?" he quizzed jokingly, closing one of his eyes, giving off a feigned pain expression which made Lilly giggle a little.

"No, well, maybe yes, all the things I need to survive that school," she answered plainly, playing with her nails.

"Survive?" he asked, placing the suitcase down, he turned his head to her. "If there's survival involved, I think you will survive, you are pretty smart. Remember how you had to tutor us when our study guide got mess—" he was joined with her nodding and completing his sentence.

"Messed up during that fight, yeah, I remember," she laughed a bit.

"And let's not forget how good your medical skills are. Oh boy, if I was ever in a pickle I would total want you to be my nurse," he playfully placed his hand on his chest as if someone shot him. He caught how she looked down when he said that and thinking she was sad, he said, "Oh, well, I mean I'll live 'cause I have you. We will live because we always have you," he tried fixing whatever he said.

Almost as if she sensed his awkwardness she shook her head, "No, sorry, I was thinking of something else," she answered. Her eyes were still down; she shifted side to side, her head then shot up. "I guess, it's time to be a lady."

"That's the reason why they sending you there?" he relaxed his posture, placing his hands in his pants pockets.

"Yeah…. They said I need to stop being a boy and be with other girls. They probably won't like me," her head lowered almost in a way that looked like disappointment, but Bucky knew it was because of her insecurity.

"Lil, look at me, you're going to kill it at that school," he said. "If not, then Steve and I will burst through that all girls' school and kill it for you."

"No, I can take care of myself," she smiled.

"I know you can, but we are always here if you need us," he smiled back.

"I know."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by sounds of quick footsteps and panting of a familiar blond with a dark haired girl who both came in, the girl holding onto his arm behind Bucky. "Quick, big brother Bucky, say what you gotta say. It's a code red; Mom and Dad are coming out."

Bucky glanced at Lilly, who strode over to the group.

"Lilly, I was going to come up, but Cecelia wanted—" Steve spoke up only to stop when he spotted Lilly giving him a gentle smile, causing Steve to gently beam back.

"Well, I think we all should head downstairs," said Bucky.

"Dad won't mind so long you guys are a good ten feet away from the door," muttered Cece, but then suddenly heard a voice.

"Oh my goodness!" she then ran out with Steve who couldn't seem to catch his breath.

"Wait, Cece—" he said as he was carried off when she left. Bucky turned to Lilly and signaled with his head, smiling as she stood next to him. He then turned around to her room about to turn off the lights and close the door.


	4. Chapter 4: The Promise - part 1

Chapter 4 The promise pt 1

The sky had begun to look like it was setting with orange, pink and purple colors all stacked in one rainbow almost reminding Lilly that the three of them will always be there together, falling and rising again. It gave her peace. She felt a presence next to her, taking seat of the sidewalk, noticing it was Steve as she felt his big coat from his arm brushing against her elbow. Causing her to shift to the side, making him room as he sat down next to her, He gave her a slanted smile, knowing that he wanted to make her happy despite being awkward with girls (especially in times of despair), she knew Steve was sadden to hear that she would be leaving. However, it made her more grief-stricken to see that, so she tried to put a happy face in his attempt to say something until he was able to vocalize his thoughts.

"So Bucky and I got this for you," he ruffled his hair and began to rummage through his coat pocket with his left hand.

She shook her head, grabbing his other hand. "Steve, you didn't have—"

He cut off, matching her head motion "No—sorry, you… it just this made us think of you, and well, we want you to have it," he seemed so determined, "here, so you can think of us, and never be late," he turned over the hand that been placed over his, placing the 'gift' accompanied with his smile. Lilly's hands went over the item, slowly opening her hands, seeing it was a pocket watch, silver with beautifully floral designs engraved on the top and bottom with a lily, it had a matching silver chain and a button that made the lid pop open revealing the time, which seem to be accurate, reminding her how late it is.

"How did you guys afford this? It looks lovely but expensive," she absently asked, still keeping her eyes onto the watch.

"We bought it before we spent all the money calling your house," he answered her, leaning back and having his two twiggy arms to hold him up. Hearing that made her heart fall into the cement that she sat on, but she realized what she might look like and that was being sad, sad the fact they spent their money trying to contact her and sad that she didn't tell them her predicament until now. She was indeed happy with the gift but to try to hide her emotion in terms with how much time she could have use today until she remembered how it hurt her.

She then decided she would tell what she was thinking. "I really wish we could do something instead of making you both worry."

The sound of the wind blew past the two which he then threw his head back to look at her, "The sky is beautiful, perhaps we can just watch this together?" the conversation was interrupted with the sounds of shoes knocking the sidewalk, Steve and Lilly turned their heads to the intruder, doing this almost in sync, looking backwards upside down with their arms mimicking each other as they leaned back. It was none other than Bucky who came with two glasses of waters in each of his hands while Cece went inside closing the door for Bucky.

"Well, I think I got a plan to fix that," he said. His face seemed so much more uplifted and gleeful, Lilly adjusted her position to sit up and be able to see her friend whom comforted her, striding to the two from behind. He gave them the glasses to the two, resulting with Steve saying "thanks, Buck!" before taking a toast with a gulp, and in Lilly's hand which ended up brushing her fingers against his, causing her suddenly remember what happened earlier which made her feel really shy, making her to look away and feeling her cheeks become heated. He then sat down next to her.

"What do you mean and how?" she asked, advoiding his eyes as she sipped the water.

He then placed his hand over his leg, but before he could answer Steve leaned in front and looked past Lilly. "Buck, where is your glass?"

"I drank it inside," he responded, peering past her causing Lilly to feel a bit uncomfortable, making her think should she move back or get up? She glanced at the two who both seemed to be in their own world, talking about how they should be hydrated and if it would be good enough.

"Uh, should I get up so you guys can hold hands?" she spoke, moving back.

"Sorry, Lil, we didn't mean to leave you out," Bucky answered, looking back at her, causing her to shallow hard. His eyes seemed to piece her cool.

"No, no, it's fine, but what are you talking about? Hydration is important," she inquired, moving her unkempt bang behind her ear.

The small blond spoke up, peering over her arm. "I wanted to make sure that knucklehead drinks enough fluid because I don't want you to give him CPR or you needing to carry him out with me," he said jokingly.

She turned to him, furrowing her eyebrows. "Are we running a marathon? because its way too late for that," she asked quizzically. Her head snapped back at the tall brunette who laughed.

"Alright, look she won't have to CPR me or carry me out because I'm not passing out, not since this is the last day for Ms. Fontana," he said, giving her a smile, raising his eyebrow which she face palmed, realizing what he was getting at. For years she been using the name, Farina, not because she wanted to lie, well, it wasn't technically a lie anyway. He seemed to see her reaction and responded with a grin. "When were you planning on telling us that Farina was actually Fontana? We found out from your father."

"Look, I can explain," she spoke, looking up at him who seemed to wait on her response patiently.

"Come on, Buck, give her some slack," Steve injected, still looking at the two but also seemed to be looking at Lilly as he seemed curious what her reason was.

She then sighed "Farina is my mom's maiden name. I changed it because I don't like how Fontana sounds," she spoke plainly her, head hung down slightly, the two seemed to gaze at each other then suddenly hands were placed on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, we are not mad," spoke up Bucky, causing her to look at the two which made her smile a little.

Steve glanced at Bucky, "Bucky, tell Lil what's the plan," he smiled.

She turned her head to Steve; feeling confused but suddenly felt the two stood her up. "We are going a theme park," replied Bucky who seem to fix her collar and handed a hair pin. "You probably need this. It's going to get windy," he continued. She took it and pinned up her bangs

"Thank you, though it's probably already close now," she explained, facing him.

"It is, but we have a way in," Bucky added, winking.

"Wait, what do you mean? You don't mean…?" she continued on. Her mind filled with worry, "break in?' she asked. She played with her hair with her index finger nervously.

"Well, I would call it sneaking it in, right, Steve?"

Steve stood near the two. "Yes, though without anyone knowing,"

Bucky seemed to hear that and then enthusiastically placed his hand over his smaller friend's shoulder. "It wouldn't be 'sneaking in' if people knew, buddy."

He nodded his head slowly, "Yeah, I hope that it wasn't 'that'," said Steve, causing Bucky to laugh. Lilly stared at the two which made her giggle, leading to a laughter which resulted in an unexpected group hug by Bucky who pulled them in a tight hug.

"So you in?" he asked, turning to the blonde young lady who smiled.

"Well, I can't deny you from the surprise you got me," she joked.

"You bet, this is a one time deal for our special little lady," he beamed, letting them go.

Steve just smiled, giving a small laugh. "Yeah, the only exception, but who's going to take us there?" he then got patted on the back by Bucky.

"I got this—" he was then cut off by Lilly.

"Wait, what about my parents?" she recalled them, knowing how they were. Steve just nodded, looking at Bucky for answers.

"Cece says she got this," answered Bucky quickly. "Now, be right back," he left the two

* * *

About 5 mins later

The three stood in front of a taxi which was parked in front of the side walk where they have been sitting, turning to look up at the brunette, Lilly asked jokingly. "You called for a taxi? Does he know of the plan?" Her green eyes twinkled with eagerness and mischief.

As if noticing what the blonde girl said, Steve seemed to went along what she was saying, lifting his finger like he was stuck in thought, "Oh, well, if we are in a plan with the driver then I forgot the bolt cutters." The taller young man just shook his head; "Buck, you didn't think this through." finished the blonde.

"You two are thinking way too hard, just get in the car," he then opened the door for the two. Steve then just shrugged, heading in. Bucky turned over to Lilly, leaning on the door, face in hands and elbow crossed on the yellow top of the door. She could see he was going to say ladies first, but Steve already went in so he smiled as if he caught her looking at him. "Lil, need help getting in?"

She instantly shook her head, "No." As she went in, she heard the driver talking to her little friend.

"You know I can't take children," he spoke, trying to face the small blonde who sat on leather beige seats. Steve sounded like he wanted to say something until the driver spotted Lilly. "Oh! Are those your parents? Sorry, miss, thought your son was alone."

Lilly looked at the driver questionably, "Wait, I'm—" she tried to speak.

"What's going on?" asked Bucky as he slid in the car once she settled in. He bumped right at her shoulder, causing Steve to be pushed more in the back. Her eyes glanced at Bucky who seemed sardined in with the trio all in the backseat.

The driver tilted his hat looking at them, through the rearview mirror. "Was just telling your Mrs. how your son can't be in the cab alone."

"You know they aren't—" Steve cut in, only to be cut off by his best friend.

"Oh, you did, huh? Well, it's alright. We are together now. Lil always hates when Steve runs out on his own," he said.

Lilly quickly glared at him, "But we are—"

"Married? Yes, make sure little Stevie is all buckled up," he placed his hand over hers as if to show the driver they were indeed a family. He seemed to completely buy the act and went to fix his mirrors. She felt uncomfortable especially being this close, again to smell his cologne,

Steve leaned near her other side, "Lil, what is going on?"

The driver peered over to the dark haired young man, "So where you heading?" he gave a small head nod.

As Bucky answered the driver, Lilly spoke, "Your 'father' thinks it's best we stay this way," she said jokingly, whispering to back him.

"Wait why? That wasn't part of the plan," he protested.

Bucky leaned in, "Well, I completely forget this part and can hear you both, besides what's fun if there is no adventure? This is for our Lilly anyways," he ended with a proud smirk.

"Well, you could have left out the 'Stevie'" concluded Steve who leaned back in his seat only to play with his fingers. The driver started the car with the ignition lightening up. The three took this opportunity to buckle up

The driver dropped them off at a big parking lot which seemed to be empty. He agreed to come back at a later time.

* * *

"This place is really empty," Lilly scanned around the area after getting out of the cab. She probably looked like a lost lamb away from her flock as she gazed around the area.

"So, I may have not known about the cab, but Lil, I know where to go," he said, signaling with his head, placing his hands in his pockets. He gave her a shy smile. She smiled back at him and then turned to see what Bucky was doing. He had been talking to the driver and was giving him money. Lilly then glanced back at Steve who started to walk away, going further if nobody followed him, she then decided to follow him. It was probably due to her inner mother bear but she didn't like Steve going off on his own, maybe because he had been picked on and got into fights. She did want to wait for Bucky but went where Steve was walking, settling in next to him on the dirt then she prompted up on the sidewalk like a tightrope walker with her arms spread out to keep her balance.

"What about Bucky?" she asked.

The fair haired young man looked up. "He will be fine besides he really wants you to have the best day before you go." Hearing that made her smile, if she could she would jump up on them for being so thoughtful, however her mind was brought back when she heard Steve pop the question. "Are you going to tell him?"

Her voice suddenly broke into a panic, abruptly stopping. "What?!" she nearly lost her balance, almost like he saw it, the skinny friend paused in his tracks, turning to face her, getting ready if she would fall as he widened his arms as if to catch her. "I'm alright," she heaved a sigh, relieved to not fall on her small friend. Steve mimicked in sighing with relief. "Why do you ask?" she asked. He looked at her eyes, softening with a sad look, jumping and landing in front of her confident-in-waiting.

"I think it probably be best to tell him," he advised her, his eyes not leaving hers.

"That can't be discussed besides…." She whispered, leaning near him. "…Bucky is here."

Steve turned his head in disagreement. "Lil, that's why you gotta tell him, you are going to be gone for three years. He's got to know how you feel about him."

"I can't…." she glanced down. Her shoes were becoming dirty from her earlier walking on the sidewalk and trudging of the soil.

She then felt hands on her shoulders, "Lil, tell him. You've been having this feeling for a while now since we were kids."

She laughed a bit, "Yeah...but what if this is one of those feelings that fade?" she asked.

He shook his head a bit, "It's not, not if you still feel that strongly."

She then threw her head back, sighing. "Oh my God, is it that obvious?" she searched for answers at her shorter friend.

"Not for those that are not trained in this kind of thing," he responded.

He then lightly shoved her shoulder. "I guess you must be trained in that kind of thing," she said.

He then chuckled, "I learned from the best."

She hugged him. Their embrace was broken when they heard shoes hitting the parking lot ground and saw it was Bucky who jogged up to them. After giving the driver a wave, Lilly turned to the taller male. "What happened?" she asked. Her hands had slid from his arms and were still with Steve's, making them look like they were holding each other hands.

"I went to tell the driver the truth of our little charade," the brunette answered. "You guys alright?" he panted.

Lilly nodded. "Yes I am, just making sure Steve know how much I appreciate him being with us," she turned, facing to him and glancing at him, using one of her hands to brush his hair.

"Buck, you sure you're alright?" he asked, not seeming to mind her brushing his hair.

Bucky seemed to like how she cared about Steve like a mother. He glanced down at the two, "Lil? What happened to your shoes!?" he asked, causing her to look down.

"Oh, it got dirty from the soil, apparently it was watered," she explained, lifting her leg. "if it gets too dirty, I'll just fling them off!" she laughed. Unfortunately, she slipped hitting to Steve who seemed concerned, trying to catch her only to be pushed down.

Bucky reached over at the two. "Lil, you are too eager to crush anyone in your wake," teased Bucky who seemed to stand over her, showing his hands to her to help her up.

Steve nodded under her; pushing her up with his arms. "I agree," spoke Steve with slight pain in his voice.

"Oh my goodness, you guys! This wasn't on purpose," she smiled slightly embarrassed, turning to face Steve who got up with her help. Once up she took some dirt from her shoes and playfully wiped Bucky, giving him no time to react. As he tried to shield himself, getting smears on his coat and face. "This was on purpose," she giggled, running away from him.

"Oh no, Lil, you just—" he was about to—what Lilly saw to be a ploy of revenge—bend down to the soil, about to grab a handful of dirt.

Steve went on ahead, "Guys, come on." Bucky stopped midway laughing and shook his head as Lilly fixed to move her hair from her face. They then went after, Steve catching up with him.

* * *

Fun Facts so I can cover up: if you're wondering how Bucky got money for the taxi cap, Bucky got it from Cece. Also, if you're wondering where Lilly is sleeping since she packed her stuff, she's sleeping in her sister's room.


	5. Chapter 4: The Promise - part 2

Chapter 4 The promise pt 2

Standing in front of the metal fence, the trio stood together in front and gazed up simultaneously. "I'm guessing we really don't have those bolt cutters?" asked Lilly, not normally the one to carry those items, she thought it would come in handy in terms of the strong wired fence that was blocking their way. Her head snapped in the direction of Bucky who grabbed the wires and began to vigorously shake it, "Oh my God, Buck, stop! You are making too much noise."

He looked back to her after looking up, "Nonsense, Lil, nobody is here, at least any that would arrest us," he flashed confident smile.

Steve saw this and shook his head, "Buck, you climb over and get ready to catch Lil. I'll just give Lil a boost, meeting you over the other side." Steve went down on his hands and knees, causing Lilly to shake her head.

"No, I'm not going to climb on you. How about me and Bucky give you a boost?" she reached over to pull Steve up who seemed a little down, knowing how he is. Lilly felt bad making him seem unreliable, but that wasn't the reason, she just didn't want to hurt him.

"I'm sorry, Steve, I just—I don't wanna hurt you," she added. The blonde nodded downheartedly as Bucky and Lilly gave Steve a reassuring pat.

"It's okay, pal, it's the thought that counts," said Bucky. He followed, looking up and then at the two, he then walked away from them and got down on one knee.

"What are you doing, Buck?" inquired the blonde who then glanced up from his pit of despair.

Lilly walked over to see the prostrating male, "I am not going to have to go to my new school remembering how my friend is proposing to a fence," she crossed her arms and joked.

"Haha, Lilly, if it gets you in then sure….hmmm, how about I give both you a boost? I am taller than the two of you and no one has to push me up," he suggested. He glanced at the two. "I could help the lady first," he smiled as she responded with a back hair tug, her lips carrying her hairpin she wore earlier as she fastened her hair back with a bracelet she had been wearing, making it into a 'ponytail' with it the pin to pull back from her face. She then looked up almost as if to judge the distance. "Come on, Lil, I got you," the brown haired interrupting her train of thought. "No need to calculate, it's not school." He straightened up as she shot a look at him.

"I just want to be ready. Alright, I'm ready," she looked like she was about to run to Bucky only for her to draw back with a clearing of a throat from her fair-haired friend.

"Lil, your shoes, do you want me to hold them for you?" offered Steve as Lilly's urge to run fell short with a soften look and a new urge to say, 'aww'.

"That's very sweet of you, Steve, but—"

"I insist besides I don't want you to hurt yourself or stab Bucky's hands. The shoes they are sharp," he finished for her, showing his hands which she then gave in, feeling bad for the earlier denial only to regret giving him her shoes when handing them to him.

"Sorry," she said, feeling embarrassed that they were still dirty. Bucky merely snickered as Steve gave a slight disgusted look in the sight of her muddy and sticky shoes.

"Well, we are all now dirty together," added Bucky.

Their smaller friend nodded "It's fine… go and take Buck's offer before he loses it and becomes a regular stepping stool with no purpose," he joked as Bucky laughed a little, glancing back at Lilly who held concern for Steve but was brought back to the manner at hand.

"Buck, you better not drop me!"

He spread out his arms in disbelief, "Lil, you are in good hands. What? You don't trust me?" he asked, grabbing the fence and shaking his head with a light frown.

She gave a sigh, "I do, I just want you to be alert for me, please," she said calmly.

Steve chuckled, "Don't worry, Lil, I'll make him fall if he drops you," he spoke, holding onto the shoes as if his life depended on it.

Bucky lifted his hand, "Geez, Lil, you sure like keeping a man waiting," he interjected, smiling and kneeling down again with his palms open.

"You're no man yet, Barnes," she said, causing Bucky to drop his smile then she ran a bit only to stop half way almost hesitantly on tip toes.

"What happened?" He turned to the blonde girl, looking up, Steve moved a little more to the back, seemingly waiting for his turn and knowing he had to watch out for Lilly. She then stopped right next to Bucky, her hands fidgeted to her sides and stiffened.

"The floor's cold," she added, looking down at him.

He then showed his hands to her. "My hands are getting cold," he added, making her shake her head as she felt he was being a boy until he said, "I won't drop you, I promise." He continued on, his eyes now looking at hers and seemingly not leaving contact as he stared at her.

Steve peered in from the gap between them and cleared his throat again. "You are holding up the line, you guys," he spoke up, causing Lilly to look away.

"Right, right, apologies good sirs" she joked. The two looked at her as she sauntered in front of Bucky's hands, taking ahold of the fence as her now cold feet touched his hands. He lifted his arms, pushing her up as she then began to climb, she felt strange feeling him so near her and for a teenage young man, he seemed really strong.

"You got it, Lil?" he asked, his face near her legs, causing her to suddenly feel awkward and embarrassed.

"Y-yeah," she responded, grabbing a hold of the fence before being able to face him on the other side, dropping safely behind the fence.

She was greeted with his smile, "Good, didn't hurt yourself, did you?" he inquired, readying himself as he knelt down again for Steve to climb.

She stared at him and shook her head, "No, I'm good," she nervously laughed, if Steve wasn't stepping on and no fence was there, she could have sworn Bucky looked like he was proposing to her, making her to quickly look down. In a quick second, she heard shoes hit the ground with Steve meeting them beside her. He showed her the shoes as she gently slipped it on. Following suit, Bucky climbed over himself, giving a confident pull on his jacket.

"Told you nothing to worry about," he added, coming in and giving her a smile.

She shook her head, grabbing Steve's hand, who instantly looked up. "Lilly?"

"It's a really big place and dark. I think we should hold hands, all of us," she explained, turning to the brunette and grabbing his hand.

He then looked down at her, "Sounds reasonable, unless you are getting scared?" he teased as Steve lightly hit Buck for the joke.

Lilly responded, "Haha, listen to my knight in shining armor. No, I wanna remember this moment with my two favorite boys in the world besides I don't wanna lose you guys…" she said, staring ahead almost in a dreamlike state, hearing that the two seemingly responded with a firm squeeze of her hands.

"Where do you wanna go?" asked the brunette. "We will follow you," he concluded, gazing down at her.

She glanced at Steve, "I think Steve should choose first then you Bucky but since you asked me, I'm gonna say the merry-go-around!"

Bucky looked a little confused, but realized a bit, "Well, if that's the case then will do yours last," he added.

Steve looked around, "I wasn't planning on picking anything. I mean I can just go wherever you guys want." And right when he said that both Lilly and Bucky said "I insist." "She insists." respectively looking at each other only for them to laugh like it was something of jinx.

Steve then nodded, "Oh, alright then…how about the house of mirror."

"Nice pick, though I would have said the Ferris wheel," Bucky piped in.

They all looked up through the dark semi lit theme park. Lilly stared out the distance which wasn't much but outline and shadows of rides and buildings and tents. "I didn't think this place would be lit, how are we going to ride the rides?" she turned to the two.

Steve gazed at Lilly signaling her with his eyes, "Buck got that covered," she followed his gaze to the taller friend as Bucky winked at her. "I pulled some strings, this guy I know of, came to the soda shop I work at. He knew things about the park and its electronics, well, he works here," he concluded.

Hearing this left Lilly to have her jaw drop, "Looks like I'm not the only one that has influence to some sort of something," she joked. Her family was well off compared to Bucky's and Steve's; being a part of the family she learned lots of things, but hearing what her friends can do she always look forward to.

"I try, anyways where does the lady want to go?" he asked shrugging.

"To the House of Mirrors," she answered promptly, giving him a sharp look to a quick answer.

"House of Mirrors it is," nodded the brunette as he pulled on his 'chain of friends', heading to a tent where they assumed it would be. He led them with Lilly being pulled in the middle while Steve was last, only for them to stop as Lilly felt the blonde trailing behind. She then turned and looked back to Steve who seemed to be standing alone and thinking, his hand was still on hers, until he let it go.

"Steve? What's wrong?" asked Lilly her eyes trailed from Steve to the floor to behind her towards Bucky "Bucky! Wait!"

Bucky seemed to keep going, "I'm—sure this is where the mirrors—Lil, Steve?" he spoke, turning around. Lilly gave him a look of disapproval. "Sorry, what's with Steve?" he shook his head.

She then gave him an equal headshake, taking his hand and then leading them to the friend who stood in the middle of nowhere with a single light above him Steve seemed to be scanning the area, placing his index and thumb towards his mouth almost to catch what Lilly said. He lifted his head to her earlier question with Lilly approaching him, still hand in hand with Bucky.

"Why you stop, bud?" inquired Bucky. He stopped a good foot away as if to not hit into Lilly from behind. She halted right in front of the fair haired boy who turned to the two.

"I'm trying to remember where everything is so we don't have to be wondering around aimlessly," he answered, turning to the two as if waiting on their answer. She glance at him seeing him biting on his finger, he looked like a mini _The Thinker_ statue which caused her to giggle

"What is it, Lil?" the blonde looked up, he turned and locked on her, the taller male peered from behind Lilly "you look like you trying to solve a math problem," he joked as if to read Lilly's mind, she immediately nodded to his comment which made the shorter friend to part with his hand.

"Oh, well, it wouldn't be like a math problem if you had all the plan planned out," he joked, pointing to the brown haired who in a silly manner shrugged, pulling Lilly a little towards him, making her go back, bumping into his chest which made her feel embarrassed and instantly stand away from him and walk towards Steve whom seem to notice her uncomfortable positon.

"Sorry, Lil, I didn't mean to pull on you so hard," spoke Bucky up from behind, "It's like I don't know my own strength.," he went on. Lilly turned around now feeling embarrassed to the fact he notice how she left.

"It's alright, I mean we need a good arm otherwise we would have been stuck behind the wall. I mean fence" This comment seemed to please the brunette who flashed her a smile, she quickly glanced at Steve who stared at the then two.

Bucky turned away from the two "I think the House of Mirrors was that way," he pointed to the west of the park, shaking a bit of the joint hands of the two, Lilly looked at Steve who gave her a light nod and a smile. He didn't have to tell her, she knew he was signaling her to talk to Bucky or more like confess her feelings, but before she could reply, Bucky whipped around at the two. "Come on, I'm sure it's there," he spoke as Lilly smiled at him kindly.

"Yeah, let—go!?" she said a little fearful as he eagerly led the blonde away, he then glanced at her which she instinctively grabbed at the shorter blonde's hand thus continuing the chain of friends.

They traveled past other tents and a darkened funhouse across from it. The strangely lit merry-go-around and other tents which Lilly gazed at, it was memorizing it was something she would like to stare at forever, until her eyes turned to Steve who placed his hand on her shoulder. His eyes seemed to still stare at her; he then shifted his eyes quickly as if to signal her again, looking over to their taller friend who seemed too busy leading the two in the directions of their first stop.

"Steve!" she whispered quietly, peering over her other shoulder to see Bucky still walking only to turn to Lilly, surprisingly. His face held a smile, causing Lilly to stop and stare at him. "I told you I can't…." she added in a slow low voice.

Steve bumped a bit behind her, removing his hand from her shoulder, the taller male turned completely to face her, stopping as well. "Can't what?" he asked, leaning near her, causing her to place her hands behind her and letting go of the two.

She quickly looked down, "Oh…um noth—thing!" her hair begin to fall as she quickly went to pull it back and tie it back in her makeshift ponytail, she suddenly felt a hand on her back, causing her to jump and make a gasp sound and walk forward, getting closer to Bucky who seemed to watch her and her sudden movement. His face now seemingly a little confused, his eyes shifted to Lilly then Steve and then back to Lilly who now was close to him, making Lilly feel embarrass as she looked down. Why did he have to smile like that? She knew he did that when he was happy but suddenly his smile made her heart race. Maybe Steve was right, she should tell him. Quickly, she sighed, taking her hair out and replacing her bracelet back onto her arm. Her eyes brought back to the two boys who began talking.

"What's wrong?" asked Bucky. His face seemed to hold the same confusion like earlier, his head looking at their little friend then back at Lilly which caused her to look back at him. Seeing this, Steve walked over to Bucky and placed a hand on his shoulder which Lilly thought was a small detraction for her to recover herself until he said.

"Lilly's got something to say to you," he said. His face held a smile as he gave her a thumb's up. Not seeing that, she instantly went to look at the direction the blonde young man was looking. Bucky glanced towards Lilly, making her to gulp.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" he asked. It was either today or never and it was apparent though, Lilly probably knew it anyways she was still in love with Bucky and she needed to tell him that. She found herself walking over and moving her hair over her ear, Bucky seemed to look in utter befuddlement until she slowly grabbed his hand. Perhaps it was one of her brave moments despite Lilly was freaking out but she wouldn't have it any other way and would still love him no matter what. Gripping whatever courage she had she asked him finally.

"C-can… I mean can we talk alone, please?" she said. He looked down as if to see if Steve be alright that Lilly wanted to be alone. Lilly and Bucky never did like leaving him alone but they did trust him when the time was needed as he looked over at Steve who gave him a smile and nod.

"Don't worry about me, you guys go ahead," he spoke up.

"You sure?" asked Bucky. The small blonde raised an eyebrow with determination, causing the brunette to beam and let out a laugh. "Well, then go find Toni and get ready," he added, making Lilly wonder what they were talking about until she remembered Bucky had mentioned a guy he knew of. As she peered past Bucky's shoulder to see Steve nod.

"I'll meet up with you guys in the House of Mirrors," Steve said, hearing that made Lilly feel bad. She thought that Steve was doing so much for her even giving up his favorite place just so she and Bucky could talk, her train of thought was broken when the brunette's head turned to her, causing her eyes to stare at him.

He gave a grin, "Well, you heard him," he said as Steve walked away, waving and heading towards the merry-go-around like he knew where he was going. Her eyes went back to the piercing eyes of the taller male.

"He knows where to go?" she asked as Bucky nodded, swinging their hands and placing his other hand in his pocket.

"Yup, you lucked out Toni was near, he said he was going to be in the middle of the park which happens to be near the merry-go-around. Erm Carousel," he turned to her beaming brighter. "Anyways, I hope you're enjoying yourself?" he asked, he seemed to subconsciously be leading her to a big tent. His eyes never seeming to leave hers, she stared at him; she couldn't help but feel happy so happy something of a feeling joy burst inside. Her eyes began to well up, not realizing that a tear had fallen. "What's wrong?" he asked, his smile disappeared.

"Huh?" she asked he pointed at her face which she quickly touched her cheek, feeling the wetness on her fingers as she stared at it, she lifted her head looking back, smiling. "Oh no, I'm just really, really happy," she explained.

He lifted his head nodding with what she had just said, "I'm glad to hear that—" but before he could go on she continued on.

"But I'm really sad; this is going to end tomorrow." His smile dropped to a frown. His eyes seem to search for a way to cheer her up which she spotted, "It's fine, Buck, I'm just really happy we get to spend time together," she laughed a bit, shaking her head, his face didn't look convinced of her dismissal as he clicked his tongue. "Really, it's great that I get to be with you and Steve," she insisted. He nodded, however the thoughts of what was going to happen tomorrow made her drop more tears. They did this for her and she was going to miss this for three years.

He instantly hugged her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, surprising her. "Hey, let's not cry, alright? We'll miss you, we'll always be your best friends no matter what." he admitted, holding her tighter. His arms felt strong and supportive, his words made her feel soothed, causing her to be calmer. He moved away from her, his eyes lowered as he looked around for a napkin in his pockets, spotting the remaining tears running down her face. "Let's have fun, your last day should be fun," he gently smiled gazing up to her. "I guess I'm out of a handkerchief again," he chuckled grabbing her hand again.

She nodded looking down, feeling his hand hers being in his, wiping her tears; "Yeah…" she sniffled and giggled a bit until he squeezed her hand.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he inquired he swung their hands again absentmindedly.

She looked up, from the sudden action. "Um….it's really… silly," she added her cheeks suddenly felt red and if it wasn't night he probably could have seen it. He looked like he was really interested in hearing what she had to say despite the fact she was starting to feel not encouraged to say since Steve wasn't here to cheer her on. But this was her fight and her fight alone and Steve gave her time to tell him.

"Silly? How so?" he asked, his voice piped in with eagerness. He gave her a smile which made her heart flutter.

"It's not really silly, it's more of embarrassing," she corrected herself; he tilted his head in curiosity.

"Aww, come on, Lil, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. We're all best friends here, you can tell me," he patted her shoulder with his free hand, causing her to almost fall forward making the brunette to quickly catch her, supporting her with his two hands, eyes staring at hers. "Wow, I really need to work on that," he said as he beamed jokingly. She looked up slowly nodding, she slipped forward to him, making her to grab around his waist which let out a laugh. "You really need to change those shoes," he joked.

She smiled, "I like these shoes," she answered back.

"I bet you do," he lifted her up, causing her to fully face him. "So what did you want to say?" he asked, his eyes staring at her.

She looked down, only to glance up and suddenly she leaped up, hugging him around his neck. "I-I love you guys," she spoke. "Thank you soo much for doing this for me," she quickly left a peck on his cheek, causing him to look surprise, the sudden action left her feeling instant regret and semi embarrassment, he touched his face.

"That's really sweet of you, we love you too," he chuckled a bit. "Though I didn't expect that, but you're welcome," he then regained her hand in his hand. "We should get going," she nodded in agreement, following his lead as she turned where Steve had gone.

"I'm sorry…." she whispered to herself.

He gently moved her towards the tent, "House of Mirrors, we're here!" he exclaimed. She gave him a happy smile as her hand was suddenly pulled into his arm, linking them together. "So we don't lose each other," he said as if to answer a given question that came up in her mind. They walked inside a tunnel entrance, leading to a hallway decorated with mirrors until they stopped once inside the House of Mirrors, causing her to bump a little behind Bucky which he then whirled around. "Where to now?" he quizzed her, lifting his head signaling to the two ways which outstretched from the big lighted up mirror.

She put her fingers over to her chin as if thinking; "Um…" he seemed to catch this, causing him to laugh.

"You're taking this really serious, aren't you? It's fine, I'll follow you anywhere."

She glanced up, removing her hand. "Oh no, it's not that it's just what if we get lost and Steve won't be able to get back to us?" she suggested.

Bucky looked down at his shoes only to look back up, "Well, when you put it that way…..we should probably wait." he agreed. She then nodded towards him, he turned to the mirror that they stood very close to and then grinned, "Lil, don't look now but I think you're head's looking a little too big."

She hadn't been paying attention to the mirror; mostly she thought of Steve and how she blew the moment, blew the moment he gave her. Oh, how he will be disappointed. Suddenly she felt a nudge, causing her to snap her head from where it was blankly staring off to space and back to the brunette.

"Hey, Lil, you alright?" he asked. His face looked a bit solemn, she mustn't be drifting off like that, it was probably causing him to worry.

"I'm sorry I'm just thinking about Steve. I mean we are in his House of Mirrors," she explained, gesturing to the mirror, he looked up and around.

"You are right, he's missing the fun," he said. Until they heard incoming footsteps, making the two turn around towards the entrance that they had come in. Over there, they spotted two figures. One was short, the other one taller. She squinted a bit and saw it was none other than Steve which she then figured the other was probably Toni "Hey, you missing the fun!" Bucky called out, until the two came into the light.

"What's this fun I'm missing?" asked jokingly Steve, his hands in pockets. Lilly felt happy he was back but concerned about what was supposed to transpire, her mind wondered, Bucky gave a wave.

"Toni! And Steve, about time you guys made it. Lilly and I were about to gobble all the fun," he joked, turning to Lilly who slowly nodded, seeing Steve staring at her. He almost looked like he was wondering if things went to plan which made Lilly look down. She glanced up at Steve; he must have caught her posture and noticed it, making him to slightly mimicking her doing. Great, she let Steve down, more importantly she let them both down.

"Ahem, well, Toni was telling me how he got the rides running so we can do that instead," he piped in. She worried about how she blew it until she saw his face and eyes seemed to admit an understanding and kind glow, making Lilly feel a little better.

"Great! But we barely touch onto the hall of mirrors and were waiting for you." reminded Bucky making Lilly nod in agreement,

Steve heard this and raised his hand to say something until a voice came in, "Well then let's get going!" announced the man to Steve's right. Looking at him intently, he had messy auburn hair and wore blue jean overalls, he gave a wave to Bucky who waved back, leaving Steve looking like he was speechless.

He turned his eyes to Lilly who had been looking at him, he then pointed with his index finger, "Your special lady friend you spoke about?" he asked, causing Bucky to laugh and nodded.

"More like our special lady friend," he joked, pointing at Steve and himself.

Steve lifted his head proudly, "But, yes, Toni Balthazar meet Lilly Farina Fontana," from the previous action of Steve and the introduction it made Lilly laugh.

" _Una meravigliosa risata_ (a wonderful laugh)" Toni spoke causing Lilly to drop her smile.

" _Si parla italiano_? (you speak Italian?)" she asked, causing Bucky to give baffled look.

"You're Italian?" he asked to Toni who gave a light nod.

"I am."

Steve rubbed his neck as if he knew this was coming, causing Bucky to question further as the two began to speak in Italian. "You didn't tell me you were Italian."

Toni lifted his shoulders in a shrug, "You never asked, besides I feel more obliged to help now that there's a fellow Italian," he pointed at Lilly. Lilly thought it was nice to meet a fellow Italian and was thankful that Toni was helping them even if he said it was because she was from Italian decent which she hoped not but she really would rather spend her time with her friends.

"Shall we get going?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Bucky stared at Toni, shaking his head and turning to Lilly. "Sure thing, Lil," he said. Lilly opened her other hand as if calling Steve over which he strolled over and grabbed her hand again.

"Where to?" Steve asked, letting Lilly to tilt her head to the left.

"This way!" she said, taking a step into the Mirrors halls, leaving Toni to follow after.

Further inside were mirrors of strange shapes and they were stretched out in different ways each causing a different reflection. Lilly laughed as she saw in one mirror Steve was of a taller more muscle shaped which smile and then disappeared when he was no longer looking like that in another mirror, well, Bucky looked like he was short and stubby. She wasn't left out either where mirrors made her thin or elongated or round and fat, making her to appreciate the location more. Toni watched from the reflection as he crossed his arms and spoke.

"This place would be better if there was a ride that went through this," he said.

Bucky turned as he lead the way and smirked, "No way, man, this is more fun walking," he rebutted, his eyes trailed to Steve who seemed to be in awe. "What do you think?" he asked.

The blonde young man gave him a nonchalant nod in acknowledgement, "I think a ride would be more fun but a walk is good for the heart," he stated.

Lilly heard there little discussion and swiftly turned to her small friend, "I second that, nothing's as good as a walk for the heart," she laughed only to bump into the tall dark haired man's back. "Oof!' she went as she slammed hard. Steve reached over to help her straighten up.

"I was going to tell you watch out," said Steve.

She looked up and closed one of her eyes. "Ow!' she said.

Bucky glanced up and scoffed, "Wow, damn thing's closed off," he said. "Looks like we got to turn around," he added, looking down at the blonde girl who rubbed her forehead. "Oh, Lil, I'm sorry!" he exclaimed.

"I should have watched where I was going," she winced as Steve patted her back.

Bucky looked her over, "Geez Luis, Lil, you gonna be alright?"

She smiled, "I'm fine at least I'll have something to remember you by," she joked, causing the brunette to smile.

"Yeah, I guess that would be a nice little present, not nice, because the kiss was nicer," he said, laughing causing Lilly to stand up, her smile become crooked, her cheeks feeling hot again.

"Um yeah," she said as she knew what he was talking about, it was her earlier kiss she gave to him. It made her embarrassed to think of it and how it left an impact on him. Oh but it was so nice to know he thought of it like a gift. Steve looked at her, furrowing his eyebrows as if to wonder, 'what's this kiss is he talking about and does that mean you confessed?' she waved her hand at dismissal at him only to put her hands behind her back. "Haha, yeah, I gave one to thank you guys" she tried to joke harder.

Bucky gazed at her, he then lifted his head to Steve, signaling to him. "It was heartwarming, really unforgettable," her earlier pain gone with Steve's now recent help.

"How about a hug as a gift for me, Lil?" joked Steve, causing Lilly to automatically nod and grab him, knowing full well he was trying to even things out so things won't be weird with Bucky. That is one of the things she loved about him.

"There you go!" she said. "Thanks," she whispered, "for everything," she leaned away and kissed him too on his cheek. "I told Bucky I love you guys," she explained while whispering.

Bucky turned away from them, looking into the hallway that was covered with an x shaped tape and it was dark like the lights were out. "Probably should turn around," he stated plainly.

Steve peered behind Lilly and looked ahead straight on. "I think so," he agreed until they heard Toni finally catching up, he must have been checking out himself in the mirrors that past by.

"This place is closed off, there's more the other way," said Toni.

Bucky smiled, "Alright then let's head there—"

Lilly quickly grabbed his hand, taking him aback as she shook her head, "No, I want to go ride the Ferris Wheel," she then turned around to face Steve who seemed embarrassed from her kiss. "Is that alright with you, Steve?" she asked nicely.

He then nodded, "I-I'm good…. with anything you guys got planned," he stated, giving her a friendly smile.

Bucky regain his grin, "Alright then to the Ferris Wheel!" he exclaimed. Toni just watched and followed the three when they began to fast walk holding their hands out of the House of Mirrors.

Outside, Bucky looked like he was scanning the area while having Lilly standing beside him, she held unto Steve since they came out of their first stop. Toni stood at the other side of Bucky, pointing at the tall ride which was now lit up for everyone in the park to see.

"Well, you can't miss that now, can you?" he asked, turning to the brown haired young man who smiled in response.

"No, you can't, come on guys, let's go!" he shouted until Lilly let go, causing the brunette to turn, looking at her questionably. "Lil?"

She then let go of Steve's hand, "Let's race! The fastest one to make it to the Ferris Wheel gets first pick on who rides with who!" she announced, however her eyes fell down when she realized what she asked. Steve couldn't run with his bad health. She then stifled an "ohh…" which Steve seemed to pick up on.

"Oh, it's fine, don't worry I can keep up," he let out a small laugh and wave like he was trying to reassure them.

This caused Bucky to place his hand on his hip, "Come on, Steve, that's not true. We both know that," he pointed to him and Lilly. "The Fontana's house we ran today was not as big as this park, you're going to hurt yourself," he said sternly. Lilly looked, touching her mouth in thought, she wanted to tell him that they both know Steve just wants to be able to be like the rest of them.

Until she looked up, hearing Steve speak up, "It's fine, you guys can just go, I'll just keep up with Toni," he smiled. Bucky seemed to catch on what Steve was doing and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want this whole night be a fiasco," he stated.

Steve nodded not timidly but firmly, "I know," he said, he must have been wanting to do that as well.

Lilly relaxed, dropping her arm and easing her shoulders as she looked around. "Well, we all can just walk there."

Steve instantly shook his head in protest. "Lil, really, you guys go," he pointed towards the Ferris wheel.

"I am good with just walking," Toni spoke up; he must have been just listening to the three.

Bucky looked and shrugged, "I'm good with either," he said.

Lilly then grabbed Bucky's hand, "Well, then Mr. Barnes, I suggest you start running because if you don't beat me Steve gets an automatic win," she joked, causing Bucky to smile.

"No way! I can totally run fast and faster than you," he exclaimed, "But you are on!" he moved his hand and positioned himself as Lilly twittered, leaving Steve to be looking like he was pleased with his given spot. Toni leaned on one of his leg. Lilly then positioned herself also, giving a playful smile.

"Ready, set, go!" she shouted, taking off along with Bucky who grinned at her competitively.. She loved that smile of his. They set off like it was a marathon tested for speed, running through the area by passing the carousel from earlier and heading straight to their next destination, Lilly kept up with Bucky who seemed to be able to keep a constant stride, he then looked at her and nodding to her as they came up to the incoming finish line: the Ferris Wheel.

"Why, Ms. Fontana, looks like you need to take a rest," he bantered to her.

She glanced at him and lifted her head, beaming back. "Oh, Mr. Barnes, don't be talking while you are running. It's make you go faster," she teased almost by passing him with the taunt. He then reached out and touched the boarding ramp for the Ferris wheel, giving her a friendly smirk as he looked down.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I guess I win," he said, he then leaned glancing down at the blonde girl who was trying to catch her breath.

"Y-yeah, you win fair and square," she said. He chuckled, turning away from her and letting out a heavy pant. "You were just waiting for me to give in? Weren't you?" she asked as Bucky turned, panting like her.

"I wanted to make sure I win," he then grabbed his knees while she held onto the rails of the ramp right in of the Ferris wheel.

"Did you get your answer?" she inquired in a playful manner.

"Very much, yes," he joked, standing up and leaning onto the rails, gazing up at the big wheel which Lilly giggled and then followed his gaze. There were seats inside the little gondolas; it was white with the American red, white and blue lights flashing around the frames.

Lilly smiled, "It's so beautiful," she stated, standing up.

Bucky must have seen what she was doing and looked back at her. "Yup, sure is," he slowly stated, he then walked up near to Lilly. "Man, I hope your feet don't get hurt from all the running," he said.

She followed his eyes to her shoes. "Huh? Oh no, they are fine, but it looks like they are getting ruined."

Bucky huffed in amusement, "Well, at least you got history, isn't that why you like white shoes?" he quizzed, titling his head toward her while they both leaned onto the rails on their elbows.

"I never really liked them, not until now, but yeah, it's probably because of today," she explained, lifting her foot as she stared at her foot. Bucky merely smiled and looked back where they ran.

"Hope they come here in time," he stated, causing Lilly to raise her head questionably.

"Can't wait to ride the Ferris Wheel?"

He smiled to her. "You bet," he spoke. "Now what?" Lilly stared at him as he looked back, beaming. Maybe it was time to tell? Tell about her feelings, tell him before she went overseas. Yeah maybe this was her second to third chance to tell and when she was about to open her mouth when suddenly light shined onto them, causing the two to try and cover their eyes.

"Ugh, what's going on?" Lilly tried to look, squinting forward. Bucky furrowed his brows like hers but only could give her a headshake as to why they were being blinded.

"I don't know!" he said. The light seemed to grow larger the closer it got.

"I'll tell you, what the heck you guys are doing here this late?" a voice piped in, moving the light away from the two. "Seriously, you two playing hooky on a school night," the voice joked Lilly recognized the voice and instantly tried to look ahead of her while her eyes tried to adjust to the dark.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" she questioned, his figure came closer. When their eyes adjusted, Bucky peered up to Lilly who gave him a clueless shrug.

"What are you doing here?" Bucky asked.

The taller male crossed his arms over a brown suit he apparently was wearing and a black tie, giving them a smirk. "Getting my sister, just be glad Pop's didn't come here himself. So what are you guys doing here? Rendezvous before you be cast away to Britain—wait, where's the little blonde guy?" he asked, shining his light which appeared to be a flashlight around. "I could have sworn there were always three," he muttered to himself.

Lilly removed her hand from the rail and put them onto her hips. Bucky swallowed and went back, bending down only to straighten up. "Good to see you too, Quinn," he said. Quinn lifted his head with brown hair, sounding like he gave a fake laugh.

"Haha, I'm sure you are glad to see me. I'm just making sure you guys get home safely," he stated, still looking around.

Lilly titled her head, "But Cece told Mama and Papa I was to hang out with my friends since it's my last night. She's not in trouble, is she?" she asked.

Quinn shook his head, "No, just Papa wanted to come and get you, but Cece called me and well, here I am. They just don't want you spending your time getting in too much trouble," he smiled.

Bucky scratched his head, "That's great, but your dad doesn't need to worry. Lil is just fine with us, aren't you, Lil?" he turned to her.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, well, I'll be sure to give Papa the news," Quinn said, drearily. "Anyways, I'm not leaving until you get whatever it is you're doing here done," he shined the light at the two. Quinn was kind but not that kind, he usually didn't like it when he had to leave his business but he was a good big brother. "Any who where's the blonde?" he asked. Bucky and Lilly glanced at each other and where about to explain when they heard Quinn scream. "What the he—" he shouted, jumping and bumping up and down like something got a hold of him then again something did.

"Leave my friends alone, you crook!" shouted a familiar voice, Bucky and Lilly decided to leave their post and run to the screaming and scared man.

"Steve?" said Bucky as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Go, run away with her, Buck! I'll stay behind and distract this-this here, guy!"

Lilly moved her hands down as if to calm Steve down and hopefully to calm the still freaked out Quinn. "It's Quinn, Steve! He just came to check up on me," Lilly then realized that Toni was gone. "Where's Toni?" she asked.

Steve looked up, stopping his mini attacks. "He went to call for help," he looked dumbfounded. Bucky threw his hands up, he seemed a little distraught.

"Great! Where he went?" he asked.

"To the phone booth over to the right?" Steve replied, being still with a now calmer looking, Quinn. Bucky apparently heading to where Toni was at until Lilly turned.

"Wait, let me go with you!" she said.

Bucky looked at her, shaking his head. "No, I think you should stick here with your brother," he said, turning away. He ran off, Steve then got off of Quinn, apologizing. Bucky left Lilly to feel a little down as to why Bucky denied her to come with him.

Her attention was drawn to Quinn who walked over to the ramp and sat down on it, holding his head, "Man, you scared the living bejibbies out of me," he said crankily. Steve shallowed a bit, looking up slowly at Lilly which she knew he must feel bad for jumping on her brother.

She responded by patting him on his upper arm, "It's alright, Steve, you were just doing the right thing," she said.

The taller male looked at the two, he cleared his throat, "Yeah, it's fine, kid, geez you have quite a grip," he rubbed the back of his neck only to stop at his head. "I'm going to feel this tomorrow," if things were in better circumstances she knew Steve would smile with happiness hearing such a praise.

He just nodded, "Yeah, sorry again." Abruptly, he probably didn't want to upset Quinn more. Lilly leaned on the rails with her back against it, she stared out where Bucky ran, and Quinn winced at Steve.

"No problem, gosh, when there's just two the other one is off running somewhere," he stated, Steve began to rock back and forth on his feet.

"Buck's just making sure there's no problems since I thought you were a crook and sent Toni to call the authorities," he explained. Lilly felt bad, her brother was doing his job but could it make a big deal? She sighed, tugging at the end of her dress.

"Are you alright?" she asked Quinn who shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said smugly. She smiled at his response; it was just like Quinn to not make her feel worried.

She stared at the ground, "How about you?" he asked back at her, causing her to glance at him a little surprise from his question.

Before she could answer, Steve quipped in, "Don't worry, Lil, things will be fine. Toni couldn't have gone that far and Bucky is pretty fast." He added, he placed his hands in his pockets, walking over to her to lean on the rails next to her. She briefly smiled; it was like they were comforting her.

"I'm fine, thank you, you guys," she said, smiling softly until her head picked up, hearing running footsteps that was coming towards them.

It was Bucky and Toni; Steve gave a wave along while Quinn lifted his hand lazily. "So the leader's back," joked Quinn, he then got up to meet them half way when they were heading to them. Steve straightened himself up, moving next to her his hands in his pockets, still while she gave a half smile to the brunette who stopped in front of them the three.

"Well as you can see I stopped a fiasco from happening," he explained, turning to Toni and giving him a playful shove.

Toni nodded, "Yup, almost shot myself in the foot on that one," he said slightly embarrassed but seemingly trying to act like it didn't bother him, he looked away.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows, "What did you say, Buck?" he asked.

Bucky merely laughed, turning to the little blonde. "Told him he would get himself in trouble because what he is technically doing is considered illegal since he doesn't own the place," he answered.

Quinn gave a scratch to his head, looking at his flashlight which was now off. "Yeah…sorry about that," he said awkwardly as he winced. Toni didn't say anything more probably out of shame. Lilly watched them, her eyes looking as they talked, she then trailed over to the brown haired young man; his piecing blue eyes stared straight back at her. His smile seemed to fade. It made her feel uncomfortable a bit as she thought did she do something wrong. Her green eyes quickly looked down towards her feet as if to find shelter from his gaze. Quickly, she felt a hand pull on her hand and a gentle shove from her shorter friend by the shoulder.

He whispered, "Go on."

"Hey, let's go ride the Ferris Wheel now," added Bucky, both actions made her to glance up; she spotted the brunette smiling at her, surprising her reassuringly. "Toni, start up the ride, man," he said, climbing up the ramp, leading Lilly to follow him.

Quinn turned to the overall young man who looked around his age, he pointed. "I'm riding also, if that's okay," he said coolly. Toni just nodded, letting him to follow while he got into his position to start the ride. Steve caught up with the two who stood in front of the way to the entrance of gondolas. Bucky turned to the blonde girl as she kept her eyes on her shoes, she felt the wave of their hands, it caused her look up only to turn to Steve.

"It's about time you made it here," he gave a grin to the blonde young man, who shrugged.

"I took the scenic route," he joked.

Bucky nodded "Yeah alright, Lil here almost beat me to here, right, Lil?: he asked gently jabbing at her with his elbow, causing her to laugh a little.

"Yeah, but Bucky distracted me," she added, hearing this Steve looked at the taller male which he then turned to her proudly.

"That wasn't what you told me, you told me I won fair and square," he explained then went on, "So now it's my time to claim my prize and I'll be riding with Lil. You can come with us, Steve."

Steve raised his hand, then pointed behind him, "I suppose I should ride with Quinn," which the two look behind their small friend who came resting on a railing.

Bucky gave a wave to the two, "See you on top," he said, Lilly felt the need to wave at the two as Bucky went in one of the red gondolas which was like a big metal rounded box that had a mini gated door, scooting further, he slid in, holding her hand still. "Watch your head," he spoke, he stopped at the end, turning to Lilly who followed and bent down a little, giving him a smile. They were finally going to ride. She tucked her bangs over her ear. He spotted her doing her hair and apparently gave her a big smile, "comfy?' he asked playfully.

She placed her shoulder near his, "Yeah, I am," she said happily then turned her head. "It stinks though that Steve got to ride separately with Quinn," the dark haired man nodded, placing his elbow near the window of the gondola.

"Well, I'm sure its cause Steve is just trying to make this to be a memorable experience, you know before you go," he explained. She set her hands onto her lap, feeling the slight breeze from the opening.

"Yeah…I guess he is," she said as she subconsciously shuddered. Bucky seemed to notice this, he let go of her hand, she glanced at him quickly a bit taken aback by this action only to see him moved his arms back. She then saw him slipping his jacket off, causing her to look up more quizzically; he showed his hand that held his coat. "Here," he said.

She grabbed her arms and rubbed them to try and produce warmth, "What about you? Wouldn't you freeze? I mean we are going to be very high up," she asked in a concerned tone.

He merely smiled, "I think I can manage besides I think you need this more than me," he said, turning to her and draping it before she could even protest. She mustered a gentle smile, touching the light black jacket.

"Thank you," she said, feeling a blush come, causing her to look away, he responded with a smile, and probably not realizing what he just did. Not before long the Ferris Wheel began slowly turning and stopping for a bit to allow Steve and Quinn to board, Steve standing ready to crawl in the gondola and Quinn seemingly, relaxing near a rail from behind him, Lilly caught sight of the two, giving her a small wave and then seemingly catching her wave as well. Lilly signaled Bucky to look over on her side to see the two, which he did, leaning over her as he shouted at the two young men; he then moved his eyes and gazed out to the window on his side.

"My favorite part is when we go up," he said, as he continued to look out. She let out a giggle. Her smile dropped when they started to move up again, this time getting really high.

"Oh, wow, we're going very high," she spoke.

He then nodded, giving her a 'uh huh, and a whoa' once the gondolas stopped in midair. Lilly lifted her head along with Bucky, looking a little confused until he looked back down at her. "I think Toni's just trying to mess with us, probably because I tackled the son of a gun," he laughed, causing Lilly to laugh and become surprised by this.

"Oh my goodness, why?"

His expression relaxed a little as he looked at her with an amused look, "So he wouldn't put us in the slammers…" she then looked down, feeling the ride shake signaling it was going to start again, leaving him to move a little to her spot which made her turn, he let out an embarrassed chuckle when the ride began again as it did to continue its go-around. Leaning forward, Lilly spotted Steve and Quinn on the gondola now in front of them. She then cleared her throat.

"Steve! Hey, hey, Steve, looky, we're behind you!" she shouted, putting her hands near her mouth. Bucky seemed to see what Lilly was trying to do and it was to get the attention of the preoccupied blonde and his brown haired friend. Bucky moved towards the other side of the gondola and shouted with her. He must have been louder as Lilly's brother turned and prodded the blonde to see his two friends now on the other side of the gondola seats. He then saluted until the ride signaled Lilly and Bucky to sit back down, causing Lilly to try and hold her laugh. Bucky sat down, turning to her as she held the skirt of her blue dress and tried keeping the jacket he gave to her on. He seemed to look at her and smile, breathing a little hard, it must be due to the excitement. She let out a sigh.

"I'm glad this is turning better."

She gazed up, looking at him and tilting her head a little, "Was it that bad?" she asked.

He let out a low chuckle, shaking his head, "Earlier I was getting frustrated, thought this would have ended up as a bust, but it didn't. I want you to have a really good time." he grinned.

She froze a bit then looked down at her arms with his jacket and smiled at herself. Of course it would be because he was frustrated towards the evening, he wanted her to have a good night. It was sweet. "Well, let's make sure no other things will ruin tonight," she stated.

He nodded, then tapped on her shoulder and leaned on his window, "Look!" he pointed.

She crawled over, placing her hands on his shoulder. "The view, it's beautiful," she said dreamily.

He put his chin on his hand, "Yeah…" he agreed, his frown went a little down, "Too bad it's only lights and not the whole Manhattan town," he continued on.

She closed her eyes and moved away from him, sitting back into her seat. "Hmm, I think it's still wonderful," she said, he lifted his chin, moving back.

"If you think so then I'm good," he said, straightening up, suddenly then felt the ride coming to end. "Aww, it's over," Bucky jokingly whined.

Lilly reached over, tugging on his sleeve, "Oh, it'd be alright, come on! That means we get to ride the carousal!" she said excitedly, grabbing his hand and bending down as she and Bucky walked out of the gondola. They stood next to Toni who seemingly looked professional controlling the rides. He then pushed a lever, making the gondolas to come around until the one that the two young men were on came to a halt, allowing the others to come out.

"About time," teased the brunette as they spotted the two causally walking up to the pair, Steve having his hands in his coat while Quinn swung a bunch of keys in his right hand.

"Well, is it time to go now?" asked Lilly's older brother, the smaller blonde turned and looked at him.

"Not yet, Lil's got one more stop to go," he answered, looking back at Lilly who glanced at him after hearing her name.

"Oh yes! The carousal, I want to go there!" she said, her face haven't let down since the thought of that lovely place. She felt a pull on her hand, making her to gaze at the tall male at her right.

"Then I think Lil should lead us there," he suggested.

She then turned to Toni who got up from leaning over his console and he then said, "The carousal is back over where the House of Mirrors is at."

Bucky turned to Lilly, he gave her a smile, "I think we know, want to race again?" he asked playfully.

The fair haired girl swayed her shoulders. "I'm not sure I want to keep your jacket. I might lose it."

He looked at her, moving her hands in his, "Still cold, huh? Alright well, Miss Lilly lead us at least." He told. Steve nodded after, giving an exhale.

"I think just walking would suit me just fine," he smiled.

Bucky shrugged and smiled back, "Getting tired pal?" causing the shorter male to scoff.

"Of course not, Buck, I'm just saving up my energy for the real party: the merry-go-round." He said proudly. Bucky merely let out a toothy grin, shoving the smaller male on his arm.

"Yeah, well, don't pass out, Lil needs us," he said, turning back to her which Lilly looked up almost taken aback and affirmed the two with a nod.

"Let's go," she said, signaling Steve with her hand then she grabbed his hand, she began to walk away with Bucky and Steve, Toni following after them.

Quinn sighed, "Alright, follow the leader," he said, he placed his keys in pockets, keeping his hand in there, he caught up with them and peered past Bucky, catching Lilly looking at him. She gave him a smile as if saying 'thank you' for being patient and letting her do this. They continued walking, leaving the Ferris Wheel behind, going past the other darken tents until they spotted the last destination: a ride with multitude of horses that glowed within from the framed mini lightbulbs, topped with a tent like roof that held a little purple flag, the lights ran outwards meeting with the flag to the top and the bottom all which was gold, the floor and inside of the roof were attached to the horses that were all white but with different sizes and poses and with different colors of saddles and reins almost like of the colors of a pastel rainbow. Gems decorated all of them on their saddles, reins of their respective color that the horse was wearing. Seeing this sight brought a big smile to Lilly's face, she instantly felt happiness and excitement, running with her two friends.

"Yay! We are here!" she shouted, Bucky and Steve looked at each other and screamed at Lilly to slow down. Causing the blonde young lady to stop and turn frowning a bit, "I'm sorry I guess I got carried away." Steve straightened his oversized jacket and Bucky giving her a smile, she then adjusted the jacket that seemed to be falling off her shoulders, giving them a nervous laugh. Steve and Bucky then proceeded to walk nearer to Lilly who seemed to pull on the collar of the jacket.

"Need help?" asked Bucky as he titled his head.

She shook her head, "No, I got it," she said, slipping the jacket off and slipping her arms in, giving her hair a lift so that it was outside of the jacket and not the collars.

Steve gave a grin along with Bucky, "Oh!" he said.

Lilly furrowed her eyebrows, "What?" she asked.

Steve pointed at her, "It's a little baggy."

She saw the amusement in the two boys' eyes and laughed, "Haha, well, it is a boy's jacket," she explained, looking up to Bucky who nodded.

"Yeah, hey, Lil, want to race now?" he asked.

She blew on her bangs, "Hmm…" she thought about it. "No!" she said, teasingly as she took off and ran without them. "First one to the console wins!" she ran off, leaving Bucky and Steve to glance at each other.

"Hey! That's unfair!" shouted Bucky.

She turned, running and laughing, "Only unfair if you get distracted!" she shouted back.

"That little rascal," Bucky smirked. He then gave a slap on Steve's shoulder, "Sorry, pal, I got to do this!" he announced, taking off without him. Steve reached out to the two of them and then sighed, shaking his head.

"Alright, the scenic route again," he began to walk after them.

Lilly's feet became ablaze, making her to slow down, she stopped and bent down, trying to calm down as she laughed, turning her head and looking behind her from a turn she took running which was behind a bush. She waited to see if the brunette came after her, after a few minutes, she took it that she lost him and was proud. "I did it!" she then heard a noise before she could react and felt arms grab her, causing her to make a scream.

"Got you! Thought you got away, did you?" he asked, teasingly. She turned to the blue eyed young man.

"It isn't the finish line yet, Barnes," she corrected him in a fake stern voice.

"Who said I was going for the console?" he moved her closer, shaking her a bit. His face was beaming; she looked at him.

"That's unfair," she said.

He titled his head, "Oh, is it? From what I remembered you were trying to distract me," he laughed, causing her to straighten up as he loosened his grip. She then fixed her collar and looked at him as he let go, "Come on! Steve's probably trying to get back to us," he stated.

She rubbed her hands together and blew in them, nodding her head, "I should have thought of that," she said then turning her head to see Steve who came strolling up to them. He apparently brought Quinn and Toni who were unfortunately left behind from the apparently running off of Lilly. She gave them a bashful smile as Quinn came shaking his head.

"Is that my five year old sis coming out?" he joked.

She then whipped around, "I'm young at heart?" she responded.

He gave her a smile, Toni went past her and Bucky. "I'll start the machine," Toni ducked into the corner which was where the console seemed to be at, Lilly's eyes to follow her brown haired brother who climbed onto the ride and gave her a thumbs up.

Bucky gently jabbed at her arm, "Lil, we should check out the controls," he whispered to her. She turned to see Steve bending down and brushing off something off his foot, maybe a leaf or something.

She then signaled with her head, "Steve?" She went over and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards them. He apparently cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm up for messing with the controls if you are," he replied. Bucky nodded, his face held a happy smile until Steve raised his hand and pointed at him. "No running, we walk, Buck," resulting in a frown from the taller male. Lilly then reached out and grabbed them both, walking towards the occupied console causing Toni to look up.

"Miss?" as Lilly waved at him with her two friends' hands.

"Hi, we wanted to see the console, please?" she asked in a curious manner.

Bucky gave a nod, "How about it, at least to show it for the young lady?" he agreed.

The auburn haired man glanced at all three of them then back at Bucky. "Yeah, sure why not," he smiled. He then moved aside, letting Lilly to pull the three closer and watch his hands as he pointed and explained the role each levers and buttons did. He then gestured it for Lilly to take hold of the switches. Lilly then let go of her two friends as Steve retreated his hands in his pockets, leaning over her shoulder and Bucky moved away and climbed up on the carousal where Quinn happened to be resting on a pole. He then lifted his hand and smiled.

"Come on, Lil, give it a whirl!" he shouted, waving eagerly.

Lilly looked down, "A-are you sure about this?" she asked.

Bucky merely shrugged, "Try it!" he shouted back. Steve seemed to catch Lilly's dilemma and lightly shoved her shoulder to signal for what seemed to be him asking for him to try, she answered with a slight move to the side he then smiled as he took control and began the spinning of the carousal.

Feeling this, Bucky then moved and started to walk along as the merry go round moved. Quinn got up from his position and strolled along with Bucky from a distance away. Toni seemed impressed on how well Steve picked up and Lilly laughed as she watched the two look like they were walking in one place but failing to go to another. It was comical seeing this and even more so when she spotted Steve turning the speed a little high this time with a mischievous smile and making the wheel go faster, in terms making the two start running. Lilly giggled, her laugh stopped until Toni came and tried going back to controlling until his hands made it go faster. The two boys started to shout to turn it off, waving their two hands frantically until Bucky fell down, making the ride to stop abruptly. Lilly and Steve ran to the now kneeling Bucky.

"Bucky!" they both said in unison.

He looked up giving them a smile, "I'm fine," he said.

"Are you hurt?" asked Lilly, she then furrowed her eyebrows in concern. Steve pulled his hand out and showed his hand to Bucky.

"You alright?" he asked.

Bucky looked up and gave him a thumbs up, "Yeah," he said.

"Give me your hand," spoke Lilly as she showed her hand prompting him to grab it, Bucky then stood up with the two's help. He then smiled, dusting himself only to wince a bit.

"I think I hurt my knee," he said. Instantly hearing that made Lilly's heart drop, she knelt down.

"Let me see," she stated immediately, her hands looking, ready to check. Steve coughed, turning to the side and Bucky, when seeing this, seemed to be a little embarrassed as he looked around.

"Lil, no, it's fine really," he said, telling it to her reassuringly.

She shook her head, "Come on, Buck, no need to be shy. I just want to check," she said forcefully. He seemed flabbergasted a bit, looking around; the other taller male from a few feet walked over and crossed his arms.

"Are you guys ready to ride or what?" he asked, sounding a bit impatient.

Lilly clicked her tongue, "Quinn, hold on. Buck, let me see, will you please?" she said, moving her bang from her face. Steve turned his head back and gestured to Bucky's leg.

"Buck, just do it for her, will you? You know how Lil is," he said sternly. His tone made Bucky give him a quizzing look until he gave in and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I do, I'm sorry, Lil." He said softly.

She gave him a smile and looked up, "It's alright, lift your pant leg?" she said.

Quinn shook his head, standing near a big horse with a blue saddle and yellow outlines. "Sis, I don't think he would want his…." He got cut off.

Bucky then raised his finger to Lilly who stared at it as if to say one moment, as he walked over on the horse, "A sec, Nurse Fontana," he teased Lilly and Steve followed him, not knowing what he was up to until he jumped on the horse, only for him to slide off, causing Lilly and Steve to rush over.

"Bucky, please!" she said, grabbing him as he then latched on her shoulder, giving her a small laugh and a smile.

"I feel loved," he joked.

Steve shook his head, "Probably should have slung over the horse and not jumped up?" he suggested, scratching his face but looking a little serious until Lilly shook her head.

"You done hurting yourself today?" she asked, holding onto Bucky's arm.

He laughed, "Yeah…sorry," he said, climbing up the horse with Lilly's help, he sat as if he was side saddling and grabbing a hold of the pole of the horse so he wouldn't fall. Steve began to touch the horse's muzzle; it was white like the others but wore red and highlighted blue outlines on its saddle. Lilly moved her hair over her ears, She bent down a bit, helping Bucky to lift his pant leg. He gave a smile and a clearing of his throat as she looked at his knee, nothing wrong with it, just a little bruise.

"Does it hurt?" she asked in a concern manner.

He shook his head, "Nah," she then lightly touched it, making him suck air through his teeth. "Alright, that hurts," he said plainly.

She then cringed a bit, "I'm sorry," he then gave her a smile and petted her on the head.

"It's fine," he said, "It's not like you were trying to kill me," he joked, squinting past her, causing her and Steve to turn to Quinn who lifted his arms, looking clueless.

"What?!"

Bucky responded with a as shake of his head, "Not you! I mean Toni!" he said as he nodded to the overall man who looked away.

Steve then pipped in, "So doc what's the verdict?" he asked, turning to Lilly who stood up and had been subconsciously rolling down Bucky's pant leg.

"Well, Bucky just got a bruise. He'll be fine with some ice packs, too bad we don't have it here, perhaps maybe when we go home? I'll get one for you, just avoid putting pressure. It seems his nerves are sensitive," she explained. She then moved away until Bucky reached out but he then shook his head.

Steve looked up, "Need help, Buck?" he asked.

Bucky peered at him, "I'm good, bud," he said, getting off the horse on his own before Lilly, seeing them speak, could offer her hand. "Anyways I delayed the lady the horse," he beamed as he showed her the horse.

She let out a smile and shook her head, "I want to ride next to whichever you guys ride on," she answered, causing Steve and Bucky to look around and glance at each other. Bucky then strode towards the big horse with the blue saddle and yellow outlines but before he could take a seat Quinn casually sat on it, making Bucky to turn around and walk over to where his friends were at to which Steve then went over to a saddle of orange and pink ended around it, the horse was at the edge.

"I'll take this because it, uh, suits me," he stated plainly, making Lilly giggle as she knew he was just playing off his height.

Lilly then looked at Bucky who seemed a little hurt about the other horse and signaled with her hand to him to sit next to her as she took the middle one which consisted of a purple saddle and a deep rouge like pink outlines. She then got up on it and looked at Bucky who merely smiled at Lilly and got up on the green saddle with purple outlines. Looking around in the inside, Lilly felt happy, this was it the carousal of dreams was about to start. She took in all of the lights and in the inside of the carousal the golden roof, she let out a sigh of happiness, Steve turned to face Toni giving him a hand signal and a nod that Lilly figured must be the 'okay' to start the ride. She smiled to herself, today has been so much fun. She wished this could last forever….as if feeling her sudden heartbreak, she felt a hand on hers which held onto her horse's pole.

"Hey, Lil," Bucky said gently. She looked up, he stared at her giving her a reassuring nod, "Let's have fun," he said, causing her to feel safe making her to give him a smile. Slowly the ride began to move the horses up and down and the ride began to turn around shortly enough, it picked up speed. The three of them started to laugh as wind blew through their hairs. Steve squinted as he looked around, Lilly turned to the lights of glitter and Bucky laughed. Quinn was heard giving a "whoo!" from behind, they past Toni who gave them a wave.

Bucky turned to Lilly, "Lil, what you naming your horse?" he asked, causing her to look surprise only for her to recompose.

"Hmm, how about Candy," she stated happily.

He gave her a smile back, "Rocky," he said. She assumed he meant his, she turned to Steve who was brushing his hair back.

"Steve, what's your horse's name?" she inquired.

He then turned to her, "What?" she then repeated again and he then threw his head back, "Oh! Since it's a she, I'll name her Jasmine," he stated cheerfully. The ride continued going around, the horses danced along with the music which seemed so whimsical and happy. Lilly held her hair back, looking at Steve who nodded at her, he seemed to be humming along with the music and she turned to see Bucky, glancing at her, giving her a pearly smile. After a short while, the ride began to slow down sooner than later ending to a halt, which made Lilly a little sad as she and the others climbed down their horses. Bucky and Steve looked at her as she hung her head down, walking up to Quinn who slung himself off the magical horse.

"I'm ready to head home now," she said, she glanced up seeing her brother pulling up his pants like it was going to slip off, his gaze seemed to follow the two boys, making Lilly turn around, spotting them looking really worried. She smiled, "It's alright, we still got a car ride to go, and ice packs to give to Buck," she pointed with her hand, giving them a small but reassuring smile that she could foster. She then felt a sudden hand on her shoulder from behind, it was Quinn who smiled.

"I'll drive really slowly," he said in a joking manner. She knew he was just trying to cheer her up, her eyes were then drawn to Bucky's.

"We'll play all the fun games we know you love in the car," Bucky added, "You know, patty cake?"

Steve then cleared his throat, "Lil, you got to sit in the back with us," he stated plainly as if he demanded it, causing her to smile at the two.

"Yeah….yeah I will," she replied.

Steve then pointed at Lilly, "You got the pocket watch still on you?" he asked, his eyes looking at her pockets of her dress which she then looked down and felt around the areas of her dress and gave a firm nod.

"Yeah," taking out the sliver pocket watch from earlier and held close to her chest.

Bucky then lifted his head, "Good, always keep it with you," he gave her one of his famous Buck smiles which made her heart skip a beat.

She then looked down and Steve then reached over, "Let's take you home," he said, giving her a comforting smile as she then slipped the watch back into her dress pocket.

"Technically, I'm taking you guys home but it's fine," teased Quinn as he put his hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out a set of keys attached in a single key ring as he switched it around his finger.

Toni approached them from the console, stepping on the still ride. "Perdere se si sta lasciando quindi vi addio, possiamo incontrare di nuovo (Miss, if you are leaving then I bid you farewell, may we meet again)" he said, taking his hat off his head and bowing to her. Bucky looked at Steve confused who shrugged, Quinn let out a laugh. He understood what Toni was saying to Lilly, she responded with a curtsy and smiled at him.

"Grazie, addio anche a te (thank you, farewell to you too)."

Bucky furrowed his eyebrow, "What did he say?" he asked.

Steve walked nearer to Bucky, "Maybe they are saying good bye?" he suggested. He lifted an eyebrow while Quinn raised a hand lazily.

"Addio! (bye!)" Quinn spoke up and turned to them.

"You're right," he smiled.

Lilly laughed, "Yeah, it was good bye except it seemed Mr. Toni here added some fancy stuff," she glanced at him which he then bowed his head again causing Bucky to shake his head.

"Alright, Mr. Smooth move, enough, I'll see you later, let's go," he said, nodding at the overall cladded man. "Thanks for today."

Steve nodded as well and waved a bit. "Thanks, take care of yourself," Steve said. He then saluted, the young man with messy hair laughed.

"Good evening," he titled his hat as Quinn then led them away. Lilly turned her head, feeling as the two running and grabbing her hands, leaving Toni behind.

The scenery around was still the same of darken tents and some mini rides. Quinn led them to a different part, it was towards the north side metal fence which led to another part of the parking lot they stopped in front of the fence. Lilly looked around, Bucky let go of her hand and she let go of Steve.

"Oh, well, it looks like we must challenge the fence again," she joked slightly.

Bucky then patted her shoulder, "I can give you a boost like before, I promise you won't fall," he winked at her.

She smiled, Steve tapped on her shoulders, "Ladies first?" he gestured, offering to take her shoes which she shook her head.

"It's alright, I got them," she stated, petting the blonde's hair.

Quinn gave a "ahem," noise, looking up and then down at the three, "I can give Lilly a boost and then the little blonde—"

Bucky shook his head, "It's fine, I got them covered," he stated.

Lilly looked at Quinn, "Quinn, his name is Steve!" she corrected him sternly which he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, okay, Steve, but it seems macho man over there has got you and blondie taken care of," he pointed with his thumb to the other brunette who merely gave a look of annoyance, taking the same position.

Bucky knelt down, "Alright, Lil, climb on," he said, showing his hands to her, she reached over to him until she realized the shoes won't work by staying on so she decided to remove them, holding them both in her hands. "You think you can hold them both until you're over on the other side?" quizzed Bucky as he glanced up to her.

"Yeah, I think I got it," she smiled at him.

He shook his head, letting out a puff of air. "Alright, don't drop them," he said as he shook his head. He stood up, causing Lilly to look back in befuddlement.

"What are you doing?" she asked, moving back.

He smiled at her, "Getting you to the other side," he answered. He sighed with his head, "I'll lift you up," he explained, picking her up in his arms. She was taken surprise by his action.

"Oh!" she said.

Steve who stood watching lifted his arm as if he was worried, "Buck, maybe you need some help giving her a boost?" he suggested.

Bucky turned his head and smiled, "Pfft, no way, man, I got this," he looked down at Lilly who gave him a half crooked smile, "ready?" he asked. His eyes seemed to hold softness to them, something that made Lilly feel secured.

"Yeah," she said.

Quinn came next to him, putting his hand in his right pocket. He turned his head, looking at the younger boy, "You sure you can lift her?" he asked. Bucky shook his head and Lilly held onto her shoes, he then proceeded to push her up, allowing her to grab onto the edge. She climbed a little upper, he then pushed her up from the legs until she was able to fling herself to the other side, dropping her shoes lightly below her and then she gave a happy smile to Bucky who seemed to watch to make sure she climbed down herself. She then saw Steve, giving out a sigh of relief that Bucky was able to push her up doing a bridal style. Quinn seemed impressed, nodding with approval until Lilly made it safely onto the ground.

"I made it!" she exclaimed. She then quickly moved her feet off the ground as it was still or was icy cold; she hurriedly placed both her shoes on before her feet froze. Looking on the other side of the fence, Quinn and Bucky turned to each other and then at Steve who came briskly walking towards them.

"I guess I'm next," he stated outload. Bucky signaled him over towards his hands. Steve patted his shoulder, taking a step onto his hand as the brunette then lifted him up; Quinn looked like he was going to offer to help but seemed to like Bucky taking care of it. Steve flung his leg over and climbed down, meeting Lilly who greeted him with a happy smile and high fived him.

Bucky shook his head and shrugged, "Our turn," he said, running back and lunging himself over the fence, having Quinn to respond with a follow up climb.

"Looks like we made it in one piece," said Steve relieved.

Bucky smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "Not yet, gotta get Lil home first," he said. He then gazed up and walked over to Lilly who had been rubbing her hands together, she then looked back and saw him place his hands in his pant pockets, causing her to get the idea to do the same and keep her warm. "Still cold, huh?" he asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah, though I'm worried about you?"

He shrugged, "I'm fine. I get warmth from your guys' laughter," he joked to her, closing one of his eyes only for them to turn to Steve with Quinn jogging in front of them.

"Uh-uh, you guys follow me. The car is parked this way," he pointed with his two hands that one of them held the set of keys, towards the north. Steve turned his head to Bucky who now stood a little nearer to Lilly.

"We are pretty dirty looking right now," he pointed at Bucky and Lilly's faces and then looking at his hands as if he remembered he needed to clean them. He smeared them on his jacket again. Bucky turned and looked at Lilly, "It was thanks to Miss Picasso that I'm dirty," he playfully placed his hand on his chin, making Lilly laugh.

She then moved her hair, "Hmm, well, maybe if it wasn't for your teasing to how I wear my shoes, I probably wouldn't have painted your face," she smiled.

Steve laughed a bit then cleared his throat when he saw his friends looking at him. "Steve you can let loose," Bucky added, turning to look at the blonde who glanced up.

"Nah, Buck, if I did than who's gonna be the voice of reason here? Certainly not Lil, she's taking a day off to have some fun," he nodded to the blonde girl.

Quinn then lifted his hand up almost like he was signaling them to stop which they all three did and pointed with his thumb. "I'm going to go get the car and pick you guys up here," he said. Lilly gave him a small nod as he went and ran off, leaving her with her friends.

Bucky glanced up to Lilly, fixing his rolled up sleeves. "She's never off duty," he nodded towards Lilly who then looked down and swayed a little.

"I-I try," she said, smiling back.

Steve glanced over and moved the two out of the way when he apparently spotted Quinn's car approaching, both of them turned and looked at Steve's hands until they glanced up to see a little black coupe barely able to see in the dark but the headlights shined brightly and then the window from the passenger's seat was down. The blonde girl, taking a step forward, bent over her knees squinted to see her brother leaning near the passenger's side of the seat from his driver's chair, hand on steering wheel.

"Hey, get in!" he said, feeling a tap on her shoulder. Lilly got up from her crouching position and saw Bucky giving her a smile, walking up to the back seat popping it open and showing her the way in which Steve walked up jokingly handed the brunette a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Buck, I been meaning to get that," he stated, turning around and giving Lilly a wink as he shimmied himself inside. Bucky turned to Lilly, dropping his hands in a way that seemed he couldn't believe it.

"I was going to say ladies first and be a gentleman but I guess not," he joked back. Lilly couldn't help but laugh until Steve peered his head out of the car's opening, glancing at the two.

"The car isn't getting any warmer," he said, placing his hand on the car door.

"Scoot back in, man, Lilly's taking the seat next to you," Bucky stated leaning near the car door and looking inside. Lilly then walked over, making Bucky to move away to make room.

"I still think this is very nice of you," she said out loud, moving next to him and scooting in. He then quickly followed, taking a seat next to her as Steve was putting his seatbelt on. The blonde struggling a bit to pulling, only to finally work before she could offer, he then looked down.

"Lil, could you?" he asked, glancing up. She assumed he meant the button to the belt of the car, she then turned to Bucky who closed the car door. She gave him a smile, feeling a bit awkward and leaning forward.

Quinn turned his head, "Buckled up everyone?" he asked.

Lilly shook her head immediately, "Nope, still have two boys to buckle in," she teased.

He then let out a laugh, "Tch, want to sit in the front?" he offered which she shook her head.

"No, it's good," suddenly she heard Bucky move his arm, hitting the car door.

"Alright, what's with this weird position?" he asked, sounding a little baffled. She could almost see him, rolling his eyes behind her.

"Trying to give Steve room for him to buckle up," she answered hesitating because she probably looked ridiculous.

He then laughed, shaking his head, "I probably should have kept the door opened."

Steve moved near her, "Lil, you're not further enough. Maybe lean a little to Buck's side?" he suggested, moving back as he continued to pull on his seatbelt.

Quinn probably heard the noises and looked up in his rearview mirror. "Hey, you guys ready yet?' he quizzed. He had a hard time seeing what was happening from the way he peered behind at the mirror. Lilly looked over her shoulder, giving a regretful look of what she probably had to do.

Speaking from the back, Bucky turned and tried to reach over to Steve, "You probably are not putting it right. Is it backwards?" he asked.

Lilly could feel him leaning to her side and over. Steve moved away, "It's not that, just the buckle is being covered by Lilly's dress. I'm trying to maneuver over it," he said. Lilly could hear him pulling on the seatbelt, it was important for the boys safety. Steve then let out a loud sigh. "I can't get around it, you have to pick up, Lil," he said and turned to Bucky, looking up, causing Bucky to stare and move back.

"I don't think the roof is big enough to watch her head," he said plainly.

"Buck, just pick up Lil, will you?" insisted Steve, "I almost got it," he said, going back and messing with the belt.

"I could just crawl towards the front seat, it's not a problem for me," Lilly suggested, turning to Steve who seemed preoccupied. Bucky shook his head; she then turned her head to Bucky. "Really, I can—" but before she sounded reason with him, Bucky took Lilly by the waist and lifted her onto his lap a bit, making her to cover her head so she didn't hit the ceiling.

"Sorry, Lil, watch your head. Now, is she good enough?" he asked.

Steve nodded, eyes down still, "Thank you," he said finally buckling himself in. He then looked up and smiled with accomplishment. Bucky held onto Lilly like she was a little girl on Santa's lap.

He peered behind her, "Feeling safe?" he asked.

She smiled a bit, "I feel squished," she answered. She did indeed feel that way and she leaned hard on Bucky to not hit the ceiling.

"My legs feel warm," Bucky said.

Quinn looked in the back by mirror, "What is going on in there?!" he asked.

Bucky held her closer, making her heart race and lean forward, "Nothing, just having a bit of seatbelt trouble but it's good now," he explained. He then looked up to Lilly trying her hardest to make this not awkward. "You know you are a lot lighter than I thought," he stated, she felt embarrassed by his comment. Turning his head to the blonde who stared at them both, "Glad we can help you, now I got to buckle myself in," he teased, smiling.

Steve looked up and now what appeared to be a little worried, "Uh, I can—" he said but before he could finish, Lilly quickly shook her head.

"It's alright, Steve, Buck's good, right?" she stated worried for Steve's sake. She might crush him despite his being manly.

Bucky then laughed behind her, "Don't worry, Lil, I can buckle with you here," he said as if knowing what she was thinking and calming her down. She felt Bucky move his arms away from her and then heard a click noise, indicating Bucky buckled in which she let out a sigh. She then moved over, calming her nerves as she scooted in between the two. Steve making sure his seatbelt was tight until he greeted Lilly with small wave and a smile.

"Alright, we are in," stated Lilly as Quinn looked back.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, moving the stick that made the car go run. He then U-turned his way out and drove out of the parking lot, heading over to the Manhattan's road. Her brother began to occupy himself with a simple humming. Lilly felt happy and really warm, sitting in between her two best friends, Bucky began tapping on the side of the car's door as if he was listening to some kind of invisible music while Steve began to pick his nails like he was examining his hands. Lilly didn't know what the time was but she suddenly felt a bit sleepy, her eyes suddenly became way heavier and she closed her eyes. Then she felt Bucky move, making her to jolt up and look around now alert.

"Oh, what?" she asked, turning to face the brunette who then rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, Lil, but do you wanna do that patty cake game now?" he suggested. His eyes held fun in them which she then turned almost halfway towards him.

"How could I forget," she said, finding new ways to stay up and ignore the comfy warmth of the two, he then smiled happily.

"Great! Give me your hands," he showed his hands towards her which she then placed her hands towards his. It was like their hands reflecting each other, if they were outside on a picnic blanket it would have been like a romantic gesture, making Lilly feel flushed, he then gave a nod to Lilly. "Patty-cake, patty-cake, baker's man, bake me a cake as fast as you can," he started side clapping to Lilly who mimicked his movements.

She then went to continue his rhythm gesturing to the words as being said, "Roll it and pat it and mark with a B," right when she said that, Bucky gave her a nod mouthing the words and added a wink, which she then smiled as B meant for Bucky and his last name, Barnes. "Put in the over for bab-Barnes and me," she added finishing with a giggle. At the end, Bucky then grabbed her hands and interlaced it.

"Not bad, Lil, you still remember how to play it," he stated.

She then smiled, "Well, of course I did. We didn't play it that long ago, did we?" she asked, he then gave her a sly smile.

"The Barnes adding was recently new, wasn't it?" he inquired, making her look away.

"Oh, right, ha, that I forget to mention I haven't done that in a long time," he throw his head back and laughed.

"Yeah, that's a nice touch you added there," he concluded.

Steve peered from the side and looked at them, "Mind if I join?" he asked quizzically.

Lilly snapped her head to him and smiled, "You sure may!" she laughed, letting go of Bucky's hands. He turned as well like he wanted to know what they would do.

"Great! Let's see how about a quick game of tic-tac-toe?" he said suggestively as he reached in and ruffling through his pockets. He then paused in his movements he let out a, "Oh, no!"

Lilly blinked surprised, "What's wrong?" she inquired.

He then glanced up slowly, "I don't have my extra blank paper or pencils," he said, hanging his head down in disappointment.

Lilly then grabbed his hand and the other one slowly, setting them up in an opened fingers hand to hand mirror image. "How about we play another hand clap game?" she suggested innocently, her eyes held excitement in them

Bucky beamed, leaning forward and glancing at them, "Sounds good, what you guys gonna play?" he asked.

Lilly looked at Steve for a response and he then gazed up. "I-I suppose so," he huffed in a low sigh, his eyes falling down again.

Lilly's eyebrows furrowed with concerned, lowering down feeling his sadness, "You sure?" she asked, she lightly pulled his two hands towards her, moving them from their positon. "We don't have to?" she continued on.

He shook his head lowly, "Nah" Steve responded, answering with a new found determination. "I rather play a clapping game since you love those," he explained coolly giving her a confident smile, causing Lilly to grin.

"Alright! Hmm… how about a sailor by the sea?" she proposed eagerly. He then nodded and she held out his hands again, setting them to match, then began to do like criss-cross claps, both meeting each other and then she pointed at her eyes, she felt a little silly but it was just a game. "A sailor went to sea, sea, sea to see what he could see, see, see," she began to sing, matching the movement with the words.

He then piped in for her, giving her a friendly smile as if he knew the second half of the verse. "But all that he could see, see, see was the bottom of the deep blue sea, sea, sea," he went on, ending the rhyme with him pointing to himself and then gave her a double high five and they laughed.

Quinn looked up and turned to try and face them, "Alright, kiddos, we are coming in the drive way," he let them know. Making her frown, she then moved her hands away from Steve, straightened up and faced towards her brother as she realized how close they were to their home.

The thoughts silently start to fill her mind, she then heard Steve speak up, "Lil?" he asked concerned. She could imagine his usual calm face fill up with newfound worry. Her head turned, feeling Bucky's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, hey Lil, chin up" Bucky said reassuringly. "We got tomorrow and right now," his arm wrapped around her shoulders tightening, Lilly turned, her head hung low, she could feel her hair dropping in front her eyes. It was the perfect cover to hide the welling up tears she could feel could fall down at any moment.

Steve leaned near in his seat, turning to her, "We will walk with you to your home," reaching over to move her hair but awkwardly moved away.

Bucky lifted his head, she could hear him trying to cheer her up, "Yeah, we will venture there and even go inside if you want?" he added on to Steve's earlier comment. She could feel how they wanted her to be happy. She tried so hard, biting her lip as she quivered to fight back the tears but it was too late and they began gently streaming her face.

Quinn drove the car inside the neighborhood turning to the side where the many big houses lined the streets, driving further in. Lilly saw the streetlights lighting up the way and making her realize how late it was and what was to be expected of tomorrow, making her sadder. She began tugging at the sleeves of her jacket. The tears dripped onto her hands. Suddenly, she felt hands on her hand, making her look up.

"Hey, we'll be friends, always, no matter what happens," spoke up Bucky, causing her to look up.

She felt another set of hands on the other side and it was Steve, he smiled sweetly, "You know Buck's right, perhaps we should make a promise?" he suggested, looking up to the taller young man who returned with an equal smile.

"Yeah, let's promise that no matter what we'll always have each other and no matter what obstacles we face, we are there for each other 'cause that's what we will be…friends forever," he concluded, tightening his hands in hers. Steve did the same as well; both boys looked at her with kind eyes, both trying to make her happy which made her feel a bit calmer and happier inside. She then reached, opening her hands and tightening in their grip. The car slowly came up to the driveway, finally coming to stop.

"Alright," she sniffled, leaning her head back as she laughed a tiny bit. "I promise," she said.


	6. Chapter 5: The Good-bye

Chapter 5 The Good-bye

Getting out, Quinn unbuckled his seatbelt before his eyes eyed the three, turning around to face them; Lilly raised her head up taking another sniffle. "Here we are, I guess we are finally home," she said in a light joking voice, trying to laugh it off. She moved their hands in her hands to not make them worry; she swallowed hard, giving them a smile. She then lifted one of her hands and wiped her eyes, making the two boys to lean in.

Bucky scooted near her, he then lowed his head down then glancing up to her handing her a gentle smile. "The day still isn't over yet, Lil. We still got tonight and tomorrow," he spoke up reassuringly.

She then nodded; he squeezed her hand and looked around. He glanced at his sleeve and began to try pulled down his dress shirt sleeve with his free right hand with his chin. Lilly turned "Bucky?" she inquired not sure what he was doing but what he seemed to do looked really silly.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows in a confused fashion, "Buck? What are you doing?"

Bucky then used his teeth, biting and holding it, he spoke through it, "Hold on," he muttered as he finally looked like he did what he wanted, smiling he finally had his sleeve straightened up, reaching up with his right hand towards Lilly who blinked at what he was up to. It caused her to giggle a little, realizing he was trying to do what he did a long time ago, giving her his sleeve. Steve glanced up, raising his eyebrow, "Buck, really?" he stated, causing the brunette to lift his arm in protest.

"What? Improvising, come on, Lil, let's wipe them tears away," he said, playfully coming near her.

She then moved away, "Oh no, not your sleeve," she chuckled under her breathe.

He seemed to catch her laugh and began to come closer, "Oh yes, it was bound to happen," he grinned, leaning over to Lilly to try and wipe her face. Steve then let go of Lilly's hand, Lilly used her free hand to cover her face while Steve looked to search in his pant pocket and jacket, trying to desperately find what she thought to be a handkerchief in his jacket. "You look like you could use a wipe!" Bucky said in a joking manner. His smile became broader.

She still kept their hands in her, "No, I'm fine I have your hands to shield my tears," she giggled, picking up their hands and wiping her tears. "See?"

Steve uttering a 'damn!' he seemed to take her grabbing his hand alright as he didn't seem to react to it. He then gave her a playful glint in his eye, shrugging in a sad manner. "I'm sorry, Lil, I guess you have to take Buck's sleeve," she leaned more to Steve's side.

"Thank you, Steve, and I'm sorry!" she then squealed when Bucky came near her, grinning when his sleeve finally made contact to her cheek. "No!" she laughed, this time harder. "There you go, that's the laugh we wanted to hear, am I right, Steve?' now sardined with him.

"Yup, there be more where that comes from when handing with us," Steve joked. Bucky scrubbed a bit more on her face before calmly touching her and proudly looking up to his little friend who held onto Lilly. She got up with the help of Steve and Bucky who pulled her up from him, both letting go to hold each other up. Lilly pulled on her sleeves' jacket.

"Thank you…" she said, moving her hair to the side. Steve then looked a little downheartedly worried towards Lilly, giving her a friendly smile when she saw him looking at her. "It's alright, Steve, we are friends no matter what …" she stated, giving the best smile she could gather.

Bucky leaned in towards her, "Yeah! Exactly," he smiled, he then looked out and moved his head past the chairs, "Lil, we should probably get out before we make your brother blow a gasket," he joked, giving a wink in a playful manner as he moved back.

Suddenly, the dark brown haired young man came back in, leaning on the chair in front of them. "I heard that! I'll get the door," spoke Quinn, leaning away from the chair, he glanced at Lilly who wiped her eyes and then gave another sniffle.

Bucky, seemingly heard this, turned to Quinn, "It's alright, we'll take it from here," he stated. The dark haired brother stared at her, she knew he felt sad for her, she knew her brother felt bad that she was leaving even though he wasn't open about it. Quinn seemingly this time reluctantly got out of the car. Again, Bucky leaned over to her again, taking her hand in his again, "Lil."

Taking a breath, she then looked up; she could feel the two boys looking at her, causing her to feel bad that she was being down. "I'm sorry," she stated, "I know you guys are trying to cheer me up," she gave a light grin, staring at the middle of the car which leaned near her house's sidewalk.

Steve waved his hand in a dismaying manner, "It's fine, Lil," he then placed his hand onto hers. She thought of how she was done packing and how the day to leave seemed so close and that tonight was the last day she would really get to spend time with her friends. It made her feel that her heart was broken. Suddenly, she felt a slight brush against her arm, causing her to lift her head and glance to her right, spotting Bucky giving her a smile.

"It alright Lil, it's gonna be fine, you got this. We are with you all the way," said Bucky reassuringly. His eyes softening towards her own, he then petted her hand, signaling to her with his head towards the car door. She nodded slowly to him, giving a small smile as he reached over to the door, opening for everyone. Her head turned, feeling Steve removing his hand from hers.

"You guys, I'll take the other door so we won't be piling all out like clowns." He said lightheartedly, pointing at his own door, the thought of all three of them piling out made Lilly to utter a twitter. This seemed to make Bucky smile, Bucky looked up and nodded smoothly towards the blonde.

"Sounds like a plan, pal," he approvingly. He turned away and proceeded to get out of the car from his side, holding Lilly's hand as she followed him feeling Bucky pulling her outside and standing her up on her feet. He looked over her, straightening up her jacket's sleeves. "There you go, all fixed up," he said, giving her a comforting but broad smile.

Her eyes left Steve; she stared at Bucky for a bit and smiled back. "Thanks…" she answered. He nodded then reclaiming his hand in hers as he dropped his smile and peered behind her, causing her eyes to follow his. Steve glanced up, giving a calming smile at them and turned around to try and open his door, only for it not to budge. He struggled to get it open until Quinn bent down and looked inside the car.

"Oh, sorry, Pop's had that door locked for child safety reasons," he answered nonchalantly as if to tell Steve go through the other side. Steve responded by looking up and brushing his hair out of his forehead.

"That would have been nice to know beforehand," he responded, he then cleared his throat while Quinn shook his head, saying that he 'forgot' and 'sorry'. "Coming out as clowns it is," he said smiling, leaving Lilly who stood next to Bucky to laugh a bit. They both moved out of the way, holding the door as he came out, Lilly looked over to Quinn who had straightened up and stretched himself and his back. She then looked at Bucky who looked down at Steve, dusting himself.

"You good, man?' Bucky asked.

Steve pulled on his jacket and nodded back to the brunette. "Yeah, I'm good. To the front door then?" he stated, causing Lilly to realize that she should be the one to lead the two towards her house until Quinn already strode over to the front black double doors making her realized he said he will get the doors. He then flipped his keys that he already held in his hands that he had dug in his pant pocket for; assuming he didn't used the one on the keyring for their father's car and used his spare key. Her gaze then was taken when Bucky shifted his weight on his leg.

"What's wrong?" he asked to Steve who seemed to be looking at his hands.

"I just remembered we need to wash up," he stated, showing them his dirty hands which were plastered with dried up dirt. Which she then glanced at Bucky for his face was the same.

Bucky let out a laugh, "Right the dirt, hey, Lil, you think we could use your bathroom?" he inquired, looking at her. He swung their hands.

She then nodded, "Yeah, we have a bathroom a little near, to the entrance,' she answered a bit shyly.

He then beamed and patted Steve on the shoulder. "Looks like we'll get cleaned faster than we can say bath," he bantered, causing Steve to agree with a nod.

"Lil would need a big bath," he pointed at Lilly and 'her' jacket which she responded with her looking down.

"Oh, I do have a lot of dirt on me," she said, "At least we all are matching," she spoke, moving her hair as she stared down at herself then looking up.

Bucky nodded, "Yes, we are," he smiled confidently. His gaze lowered at Lilly who felt her heart skip a beat, she then looked at Steve who walked over to them and gently took the door, closing it. He then turned around, giving her a smile until they heard:

"You guys coming or what?" Quinn shouted, causing the three to glance at each other.

Bucky then scoffed in laughter. "Better go." He said, smiling as he placed his hand in his pocket. "Lil, mind leading us?' he suggested, making Lilly nod.

"Yes, of course!" she said happily. She was feeling a lot better now, taking a step ahead as Bucky and Steve followed her until she heard Bucky make a groan sound, making Lilly to turn and feel the fall as her hands were still in Bucky's. Steve looked down; both of them shouted, "Buck!" he then raised his other hand.

"I'm alright, you guys, I guess the bruised got worse," he let a low laugh out. The blonde girl bent over, she felt heartbroken, forgetting her Bucky, how could she!? And a fool that she almost completely forgot to get an ice pack for Bucky, all because she was too troubled by her school. What a horrible nurse she felt like.

"Oh no!" she cried worriedly, "Bucky, let me go and get an ice pack for you," she responded. He then looked up, shaking his head but before he could say anything she let go of his hand, leaving Steve to hunch over, smiling lightly.

"That's Lil for you," he stated matter of fact. Lilly ran towards the double black doors where Quinn leaned on the door, opening it wider for her like he knew what she was trying to do which was to get Bucky an ice pack. She past the staircase on her left, made a turn to the right where her kitchen was at. Oh, thank God, her parents weren't there, she then quickly headed to her fridge, opening up and digging in the freezer. There weren't any ice packs she could find but she found beside frozen meat a bag of frozen peas. Quickly, she shut the freezer; running in her white heels back outside which Quinn seemed to lazily keep the door open. She then came up to the sitting brunette on the sidewalk and their bent over blonde friend.

"Here you go!" she spoke up, panting. Bucky glanced up, staring at the bag of peas she held in her hand, his mouth curled up in a smile which she saw was one of Bucky's reassuring smile.

"Aww, Lil, thanks," he slowly took the bag. "I feel better already," he let out a chuckle. Steve glanced up from his spotting position.

"I think Buck's gonna be 100% better now that he got that bag of peas and your care Lil," he joked like he spotted Lilly's sadness which made her smile.

She then realized something, "My Papa and Mama must be out or asleep so we can go inside if you guys want to clean up now?" she explained.

Bucky looked up at Steve then at Lilly, "I did say we could go inside if you want," he nodded. Lilly gave him a happy smile and bent over, reaching over to the hurt brown haired young man who slung his arm over her shoulders. Steve instinctively went to the other side which he then turned his head.

"I thought you could walk," he pointed out while Lilly and Steve started walking with Bucky while he turned his head.

"Nah, I thought I could accept the offer of my two best friends carrying me," he joked. He turned to Lilly, "Hopefully, I'm not too heavy for you," he whispered.

She shook her head, "I got Steve to help me out, isn't that right, Steve?"

Steve replied with a nod, giving a 'you got it' causing her to giggle. They walked over with Bucky hobbling a bit to the entrance like he was trying to not add what Lilly described to him 'pressure' on his bruise. Quinn yawned as he made the door wider again and then slamming it shut when he saw them get inside.

"Boy, did that not take forever," Quinn jokingly added, causing Lilly to shake her head.

"I want to take care of my friends," she explained, guiding Bucky and Steve to the living room of the house.

"I just realized you all have dirt on you. What the heck happened to you?" he asked, but he exhaled and then went to a different room before anyone could answer.

Almost as if Bucky spotted something scary, he immediately turned his head to Lilly. "Lil, we are dirty and I doubt that your parents will be alright if we messed anything up," he stated, giving her an awkward smile. She then looked down and sighed agreeing, remembering that her parents never really approved of them.

"Oh, right, well, you can sit on the staircase or maybe the stool I have in the kitchen?" she suggested.

Steve then turned to Bucky. "You know, Buck, there are no thumbtacks" he added like he wanted to clear any misconception about Lilly's place.

Lilly turned, looking astonished with her mouth open, "Thumbtacks?" she repeated.

Bucky then waved it off with his hands even though his hands were behind Steve and Lilly and still holding the bag of peas. "Ah, never mind that, it was just a thought" he replied, giving her a happy smile which she smiled back. Bucky turned to Steve, "How did you find out?" he asked.

Steve smiled calmly, "Cece explained to me," he stated lightheartedly.

Lilly continued to look around and then placed Bucky on the stairs. "How about here? The bathroom is in the room next from here on your right," she pointed, setting him on the lower parts of the stairs with Steve's help.

Quinn came back, "Yes, Mama and Papa are out, I think so you better let your boyfriends make it quick," he said plainly. He came from the family room walking over to the kitchen as he grabbed a yellow apple, raising it from the sink and taking a bite of it.

"I know, I know," she said worriedly, turning to Steve. "You want to clean up first, Steve? Well, I keep an eye out for Mr. Barnes," she suggested in a teasing note.

Steve shook his head, "Lil, keep an eye on him as long as you want, he seems he's getting used to this place," he pointed, making her look up to Bucky. Her face flushed from his comment as Bucky gave her a big broad smile. Steve took off before she could say something to him. Bucky was messing with his knee, touching it as oppose to what Lilly told him earlier, causing Lilly to move his hand like a little kid.

"Buck, stop!" she said.

Quinn came over, biting his apple again.

"By the way, I'm like that with a scab. Of course, you probably wouldn't want to mess with that when Lilly's around," he continued on.

Bucky looked at Quinn, giving him a nod and his gaze went back to Lilly's. His eyes stared at her, "Yeah, I know, Lilly's a quick worker and does a good job," he laughed accompanying it with a happy smile. He then looked at his bag, staring at it in his hand and back up to Lilly who noticed it and looked away from his gaze.

She felt a smile come up on her face, her eyes glanced back down spotting Bucky fumbling a bit with the bag, she then quickly went over to him and uttered an "oh!" and then reached over, offering her hand. "Here, let me help you," she spoke, placing her hair over her ears again and taking the bag from his hand.

"Lil, you don't—" before he could say what he wanted to say she placed it over his knee, bending over a bit.

"Hope it feels better," she said softly.

He lowered his head, "Feels a bit better now…" he added, looking at her. She glanced up, giving him a gentle smile until she heard Quinn exclaiming:

"Hey, amigo number one is out," he announced, causing her to look up, spotting Steve coming back, his hand being dried with a small tissue.

"All finished here, Lil, you can go now if you want," he then looked around for what seemed to be for the trashcan, her big brother peered around at him as the blonde young man went over to the side of the staircase until Lilly and Quinn pointed.

"In the kitchen," causing Steve to give them a thankful smile and saluted to the kitchen where he went.

Quinn took another bite, gazing back at Lilly who stood over with the bag in hand, pointed at his young sister, "Yup and that's what Lilly does too," he laughed.

Bucky moved back, sitting up and raised his head looking past to Quinn and giving a proud smile, "Yeah, I know that's our Lil," he stated. He then glanced back at Lilly who then turned to Steve who walked back seemingly happier than before, assuming he felt much better after the hand wash.

"Well, I would but I think I would need to shower," she let out a low laugh. "Bucky, how about you want to clean up first?" she asked, his eyes looked up and he nodded.

"Yeah, I think I would like that, shame this paint gonna be washed out" he joked, pointing at his face.

"It's not that big deal," she plainly said, getting up.

He then shook his head, "I think it looked good, keep painting like that and you might be a good artist," he said cheerily which she then uttered a laugh. He got up on his own, "I think I'll be good now. Thanks a ton, Lil," he smiled, grabbing a hold of the bag from Lilly who glanced up, concerned.

"You be careful, Bucky," she said, brushing her hair away. He then gave her a confident smile.

"You'll be the one I'll come to unless you want to come with me?" he asked.

Steve walked over to his side, "We can both come, probably make Buck to walk faster," he joked. He looked like he was ready to help out Lilly felt, nodding.

"Let's go," she agreed, taking a hold of Bucky's arm. Her eyes, it felt warm and strong, seeing this Quinn went and sat on a stool, he must have been watching while eating his rest of his apple.

He gazed at the three, "You guys do that, I'm going to make sure you guys didn't mess up the car with your dirt. I know Papa wants it to be in peak condition," he explained finishing his apple as he went to throw it away. "I'll take you guys home too," he added. Lilly remembered that was true about the car, making her feel she wished to help him but then her green eyes were torn from her brother's to Steve and Bucky who nodded and Quinn walked away.

Leaving Lilly to stare where he was standing at until Bucky looked at Lilly. "Lil, you alright?" he asked causing her to blink.

"Sorry and yes, I am just thinking," she responded. Her face embarrassed, she didn't mean to make them both wait.

Bucky let out a chuckle, "You sure are zoning out a lot lately," he teased. His face seemed so near to her, it made her heart beat faster, if he wanted to he could have kissed her. Steve pulled her out of her thoughts by saying:

"She's got a lot of things on her mind, right, Lil?' he asked, causing her to nod quickly.

"Uh huh, a lot…."

Bucky turned his head a little down and raised his shoulders, "I knew that," he smiled agreeing. He shut his eyes and then opened them. Lilly knew they were just making things lighthearted but the thoughts were true, she was thinking a lot…to clean Bucky and to have them leave and to say good….no, she shouldn't think such sad thoughts, not today. The once smile she had disappeared with what she felt was a long stare to the ground as they led Bucky to the guest restroom, looking up she saw when Bucky, who must have caught her mood, the smile on his face faded until he looked concerned. "Lil…" he said, looking softly at her.

Steve glanced at him and Lilly who then cleared his throat, looking ahead. "Hey, you guys the grand bathroom is up ahead," he signaled, causing the two to look straight on ahead, causing Bucky to then smile.

"Oh man, now I'm curious to see how big and expensive this restroom is, probably the size of a kitchen at my house," he joked. Lilly could feel Bucky jolting forward like an eager child; she knew he was doing his usual thing to cheer her up. Quickly, the two walked faster as they approached the painted white door, it was closed with a silver shiny curled but fancy looking doorknob to which Lilly reached out to open until her skinny friend, Steve, beat her to it, giving her a worrisome smile. She then smiled back, giving him a nod of approval and let him proceed to open the door, turning it he pushed it in, making way for the three friends.

Inside the bathroom was well lit with mini bulbs over a mirror, it had a big mirror that hung in the center of the bathroom which was squared framed around with black thin metal making off little swirls and intricate designs. The lower part of the frame seemed to meet and attached to a gold counter, that held same colored cabinets and mini drawers set above it, each cabinet had crystal knobs, topped off with drawers and cabinets with a big and deep sink shaped circularly and had a sliver stopper. Inside next to the sink on the left was a toilet, white and typical, but looked really clean, next to that was a shelve with bathroom products and folded towels with a railing, holding unto ready towels, next to the towels was a big white cabinet door for a walk in closet that was open, greeting next to the entrance door, and to the right side of the entrance was a big tub proceeded against the wall with a built in silver showerhead, protruding out of the wall, covered with transparent curtains that had flower designs, pulled back. The paint in the entire bathroom was bright yellow, meeting with a half white painted wooden wall below that seemed to touch the marble glistening floors. It was bedecked with a huge fuzzy pink bath rug in the middle, dazed with pink flowers, walking up to it, it seemed soft to the touch. In between the tub, which was held up by little curled silver legs, was a big Jacuzzi that connected to the sink and its counter and it seemed like two people could fit in, perfect for a night of relaxing or a quick bath if the shower was taken. Everything seemed so big and grand size. Stepping in it was like being in a castle.

Once inside Bucky looked around, giving the look of bewilderment, his mouth gave off a big and slow, "Wow…" accompanied with a grin, "Lil, this is pretty neat," he sounded, turning to Lilly who turned and gave off a bashful smile, looking down.

"Thanks, my Papa made sure this was big enough for my family and guests like you guys," she explained.

Steve pointed up ahead, seemingly toward the Jacuzzi "I think I found a place where Buck could sit," he stated, looking up to his friend, his eyes shining with amusement, the blonde young girl nodded and turned to Bucky who seemed to be still taking in the view of the bathroom, making Lilly feel like she wanted to laugh.

Steadily the two teens walked over to the Jacuzzi, making way to the edge where they gently and firmly placed their brunette friend, who sat up straightening up from his crouching position. The blondes moved away, taking a step back, leaving her to go and stroll up to the shelve, carrying the bath products she began to place her hands behind her, her mind going into contemplation, she needed to get some products like facial wash and a soft towel, she scanned past the items on top looking for what she needed. From what she recalled, she did remembered that Bucky held some dried mud on his face thanks to her playing around, the memory caused her lips to spread into a big smile, letting out a little giggle. She then gasped and quickly turned around to see Bucky talking to Steve who seemed to be glancing down at the Jacuzzi facet. She instinctively covered her mouth, giving a little "oh…" she then blinked and hurriedly turned back around before her friends noticed her little memory lane. She then went to look back at the products, spotting the shampoos, lotion and finally the facial soup bottle, she then thought to herself if Steve needed anything from what she recalled he just needed to wash his hands, she nodded to herself that that was all he needed. Reaching out and grabbing the soap, she then caught sight of her jacket when she finally got ahold of a facial bottle wash making her to hold out her arms and examine herself, spotting below her white now soiled shoes, her head piping up when she heard a rush of water go off, causing her to straighten up and look ahead, seeing little Steve sitting near the facet and playing with his hand below it as if to feel it pour water over his hand.

He lifted his head, giving a bashful smile, "Sorry, Lil, I just wanted to check out how this thing worked," he reassured her, giving her a smile and a comforting hand "do you need any help?" he offered.

"No it's alright, Steve, I got it, um it's just like a tub, but like a spring," she replied, hoping she helped answer his question. Jacuzzis weren't something she was used to but heard from the others in her family that it was great for relaxing the most. The blonde answered her with an acknowledging nod. Her eyes then caught sight of a certain brunette who spoke up beside her; he was on his tip toes, reaching to the very top of the shelf.

"Man, Lil, how on earth do you find anything in this place?" he inquired, reaching further. She turned, looking at him, moving her hair out of her face.

"Just by the list of cleaning items on the middle," she answered until his shoes slipped and made him almost fall, something she widened her arms to be ready to catch him. "Bucky, be careful," she stated worriedly, her eyebrows furrowing. He backed off with a smile and waved his hands fast.

"It's alright, I got this, thanks though," he replied, his blue eyes began to wonder around her causing her to follow his gaze, he then smiled playfully, "why Ms. Fontana looks like you could use a wash yourself," he joked.

She placed her hands together and laughed, "Ha, funny, Mr. Barnes, but I think a dry cleaning would fit me more," she said in a teasing voice. She playfully crossed her arms, carrying with that a bottle; he peered near her, pointing and reaching over her occupied hand.

"Yeah… well, I think maybe you need more than that, those shoes looking like they need a wash," he said, his gaze looking down, causing her to follow, Steve happened to turn off the faucet and walked over to the two friends.

"So I suppose you found what Buck needed?" he quizzed them, placing his hand in his pocket.

Lilly turned to Bucky who looked up, smiling, "She sure did," before she could answer for herself. "I believed a certain young lady had soap for me?" he announced, causing her to unwind, dropping her arms and nodding.

"Yeah..." she said, giving it to Bucky who looked more than happy taking it.

"Thanks, Lil," he said cheerfully. She watched him go towards the counter, Steve looked up at her.

"I'm guessing you need a complete bath," said Steve.

She nodded then turned her head when their brunette friend began to turn on the sink, rinsing his face. "We better see if Buck needs us, I'm still worried about his knee," she said worriedly. Steve nodded, walking towards the brown haired young man. Steve and Lilly stood on either side of him, waiting in case if he needed help in anything. Looking up as if he caught their eyes staring at him, he glanced up water dripping over his face.

"What's up you guys?" he asked in a bantering manner, the fair haired pair leaned a bit more, looking intensely he then straighten up more. "Came to watch the show?" he added.

Steve gave him a smile back, "Came to get cleaning tips from our friend," he joked back. Lilly stared, he looked happy and his smile just worth looking at, so full of fun and to her that was the biggest thing she was gonna miss about not seeing him in England. Something of which made her heart fall quickly, she felt the urge to walk away and walk over to the towel rack, getting a soft but small hand towel, perfect for drying or in this case scrubbing the face. She could feel her friends looking at her, probably from her sudden leaving until she showed them her towel in her hand.

"Let me," she stated reaching over to his face, he looked at her surprised a bit.

"I haven't put the soap yet," he said grinning.

She looked at him, "Then we'll just have to put that on now, don't we?" she said, lifting her eyebrow. She flung the towel over her shoulder, her eyes calmly staring at his as she went turning a half bit around and grabbing the bottle in front of him, squirting the contents into her hand and lathering it between and across her hand and fingers, reaching over.

"Whoa," he said. Without warning, she began to wipe all over Bucky's face causing him to move back from the sudden touch, most likely from the cold of her hands, quickly, he closed his eyes.

"Sorry, I should have let you know…" she stated softly as she set her arms and began to scrub him in a circle she then started to rub, seeing him tilting his head back. "Hold still, Buck, I want to rub this completely and make sure you're all clean and free of dirt…" she said, her eyes softening as she gazed at him. His eyes still shut as she continued to gently rub the soup all over. Steve looked at them and was a bit surprised, his mouth a little agape until he cleared his throat.

"Wow, Lil, you really have a good cleaning touch," he said, adding a bit of banter in his voice. Lilly glanced at him, giving him a smile.

Bucky gave her a smile, "I can taste the soap and it doesn't taste that good," he stated laughing a bit.

"Buck, maybe it will help if you didn't open your mouth while she cleaned your face," joked Steve. Lilly could hear that, he leaned against on the counter, watching the blonde girl exfoliating the brunette. Bucky then opened his eye a bit, squinting. "I was taken by surprised," he explained, turning a bit to the blonde young man, his eyebrows began to relax a little along with his eye. "But yeah, she's got a good touch," he added, causing her to move away and rise her arm in a fast manner, turning away from him.

"I am…uh all done, Bucky," she said, not looking at him and walking away from him, drying her hands on a different towel that hung from the rails. She then turned around, spotting the brunette and blonde looking at her, giving her an agreeing nod. He began to rinse away the soap off his face. She walked back, Steve shifted in his stance back, facing the two, and he leaned forward when Bucky turned to Lilly, reaching out for the towel.

"Ready for the cloth, Miss Lilly," he teased, showing his hand. She glanced at him, gazing into his eyes and seeing his wet face; she grabbed the towel from her shoulder and then gingerly brought it to his face. His eyes catching it but before he could say anything, Lilly placed it making contact to his skin. Slowly she began to rub, drying his soaked face and making him smile. "Wow, this feels really good," he laughed, his eyes closed like it was a massage. Steve got up, his eyebrows raised in awe, he then peered beside Bucky then at Lilly, giving her what she saw was a supportive smile.

"I'm glad, I wanna keep you dry," she said sweetly, inside she could feel her heart raising in happiness, spotting the dark haired young man smiling, feeling glad to show her love and care. This is what she loved to do: helping her friends and most importantly seeing Bucky happy and smiling. Steve glanced up, stretching up and staring at Bucky and then at Lilly, he then let out a small laugh covering his mouth with his right hand.

"Lil, I think you better stop Buck, looks like he's about to fall asleep," he bantered. She gazed at him; she continued to dab and gently wipe the water droplets off his cheeks until he was all clean and dried.

"It's alright, she could still wipe, I like this," he responded for her, before she could reply to her little friend. Suddenly, they heard a light knock behind them, causing them to turn to see Quinn leaning against the bathroom door leisurely.

"Hey, sis, are you and your friends done yet? I finished cleaning the car" he announced, she moved her hand away from Bucky's face and turned completely to her brother.

"Yeah, I'm almost done, just gotta…" before she could finish her sentence, Bucky piped in.

"Lil, looks like…. she could need a wash for her shoes," he smiled at the fellow brunette standing at the door, his eyes on her face then he looked up, pointing at her shoes, giving her a firm nod, "We'll help her," his hand near her hand, grabbing her arm.

Steve peered from the other side and tugged on her sleeve. "Her jacket could need some work too," he grinned straightening up from his original hunching over position over the counter to face Quinn and adding a clearing of his throat, Bucky turned and playfully held Lilly's hand up as if signal to dry his face, causing her to wave for him to wait, looking at him he did looked refreshed from the face wash. Turning back, Lilly looked at Quinn who sighed, looking down.

"Alright, but make it quick, Pop's and Mama gonna be home soon, you need to take a shower and get ready for bed," he added, leaning on his shoulder from the door and walking off into the family room.

Bucky turned to Lilly, and lowered his head, scoffing, "Oh alright, I will," causing Lilly to cover her mouth and laugh realizing what he was doing.

"He didn't notice that, huh?" he asked.

The blond girl shook her head, "No, I guess not," she twittered, Bucky moved away like a gentleman and bowed.

"Your jacket, Miss," he said playfully, his hands wide open, "Let me get this for you," he reached over behind, signaled her to slide her jacket off which she then turned away from Bucky and to face Steve who just shrugged, causing her to give him an amused smile. Sliding off her jacket with Bucky's help; Steve then walked over to the shower and looked up at the showerhead, leaning down like he was looking for something. Suddenly, he reached down, leaning forward and semi lifting his leg only to produce a plug, waving it and giving her a smile.

"Ready to help when you are," he announced, letting her know she could start the water. She nodded, looking at her shoes; Bucky draped the jacket over his arm, turning to face the small blonde.

"Hey, bud, start the water, will you? I'm gonna take the jacket and give it a dry clean," he joked, giving Lilly a wink but before he could leave towards what she thought to be the sink she stopped him.

"Bucky, wait!" she stated, causing him to turn around, drop his smile, looking baffled.

"Yeah, what is it, Lil?" he asked, his eyes easing at her gaze, she then began to wipe the rest of his face.

"I forgot to give you a few more wipes," she smiled gently brushing his face against the cloth in her hand, causing him to smile again this time he was now completely dry. "There you go," she spoke, removing her hand away, "You can go now," she crossed her arms behind her back, giving him a smile.

"Thanks, Lil, I feel better already. I'm going to go and clean this jacket now," he showed his arm, nodding to her as she then nodded back. He headed to the sink, rinsing the jacket, turning when she felt a hand tapping on her lower arm, spotting Steve standing next to her.

"Want me to clean those shoes?" he said, showing his hand. Lilly glanced at the tub and then at her blue eyed friend, bending down as she then slipped off both her shoes. She then reached down until Steve beat her too it, picking up the shoes he then raised his eyebrows. "Well, guess we should start washing," giving her a light shrug and smile. That was Steve for you, always a gentleman and ready to help, she loved that about him. He sauntered off, starting the tub as he began to kneel down and rinse her shoes. She headed to go and help him but her attention was drawn back to her tall male friend who came passing by and went to retrieve a towel.

"Welp, got almost all the stains out, but it will at least be usable until now," he then took the towel and begin scrubbing it dry, turning around and showing the now cleaned jacket. "What you think?" he asked, peering from behind, he gave her a smile.

"I-I think it looks good, really good," she replied, tucking in her hair behind her ear. He nodded proudly, "You should really wash some more clothes," she added. She began to play with her hands, bending and pulling at her fingers, causing him to catch sight of her and put the jacket down.

"What's the matter?" he asked concerned.

She shook her head, instantly exhaling really fast, "Nothing," she smiled. Steve could be heard splashing in the back perhaps trying to rub off the hardened and dried up dirt plastered on her shoes.

"You know you guys I think Lil made a record of being dirty this trip," he said, laughing a bit. She could hear him fumbling with the shoes until it fell and splashed over. Her head then snapped towards him with Bucky looking the same way.

"Hey, bud, you need any help?" he offered. Steve who could be seen shaking his head, Lilly instantly ran up next to him.

"Hiya, Steve, I thought maybe I could…" but before she could even utter out her protest, Steve pulled out her newly cleaned shoes, "Oh wow…." she looked surprised.

Bucky came up next to her and took a look at her shoes that now looked like pearls, "Not bad, you could probably make some money doing that," he stated, looking just as amazed as she was. She nodded a bit slowly, grabbing the shoes from Steve; she then felt a light jab at her arm. Spotting the taller brunette, grinning at her, he handed her the towel he had been using.

"You can use this, Lil," he offered, showing his hand, the blonde young girl took it smiling.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciated it, you guys…" she held it close to her, taking in the moment.

Bucky gave her a nod. "Not yet, Lil, here," he spoke, taking Lilly by surprise as he draped the clean jacket. "Now you're welcome," he exclaimed, brushing the jacket on the shoulder as Lilly almost dropped her towel to which Bucky reached over to catch if it fell. "Got it?" he asked, realizing Lilly grabbed it fast, looking up and giving him a nod.

"Yeah…" she giggled a bit. Bucky then rubbed the back of his neck, smiling.

Steve turned to look at them and got up after turning off the tub, wiping his hands at his sides. "Well, now we match in uniforms," he joked lifting his head, Bucky looked around and nodded.

"We sure do, though Lil and I look like we are missing some clothes," he pointed with his thumb. Lilly looked around and realized that and then looked at her shoes in her hands, she lifted her hand.

"Maybe we could switch to match?" she suggested, he showed his hand and shook his head.

"Nah, Lil, I'm good plus you look better in the coat anyway," he said, giving her a confident smile. Even though his words sounded like a blunder, causing Lilly to laugh. Steve glanced at the two and smiled, causing Lilly to move her hair out of her eyes, suddenly Bucky turned away. "We probably should let Quinn know that we are ready to go," he let them know, turning to the two blondes to which Lilly began to look down and using her arm that held her two shoes to hold her arm. Her green eyes fell to the marble floor which the brunette and her fair haired friend seemed to notice as she could feel Steve reaching out to her like he was trying to comfort her. Bucky came over to her other side, grabbing a hold of her hand quickly interlacing it. "Hey, hey, it's gonna be alright. We still got tomorrow morning," he smiled reassuringly. She looked up and nodded a bit, trying to fight the tears.

She let out a smile, "Let's take you guys home," she said, trying to be cheerful. Inside it hurt to think of her friends that she won't see for three years, plucking her out of her thoughts Bucky began to lead her out of the bathroom.

"We better go to Quinn or he'll get impatient," he joked. Steve came from behind realizing her hands were full she put the shoes down sliding her feet wearing her shoes, she then put the towel on her shoulder letting him grab her other hand.

"Then we better get there," he added, causing Bucky to laugh he pulled off the towel from Lilly's shoulder crumpling into a cloth ball walking over with them to the closet spotting a dirty clothes hamper he tossed it to the basket.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," he smiled as they walked out from the bathroom through the family room and towards the nearby stairs where Quinn sat, flicking his keys around his index finger in a circular motion. He gave a half smile and a nod.

"It's about time you three came out, my knees were crumping up."

Lilly shook her head and gave him a smile, "Sorry, we had something to take care of," she then showed her hands to which the two boys held onto. "We are clean now," she laughed.

Bucky agreed, shaking his head and pointing at Lilly while he closed one of his eyes. "She did a good job keeping us in check, and don't worry we didn't make a mess in your bathroom," he chuckled, turning to look at Lilly who gave him a smile.

Steve nodded with the brunette, "Not one mess," he added on, seemingly agreeing with the two as if to make Quinn not mad at them.

Quinn stared, shifting his gaze at the three, he then blew out air, getting up and nodding slowly. "Well, at least Mama and Papa aren't back anyways, you ready to leave now?" he asked, turning to the two boys who raised their hands at the same time, shrugging.

"Ready then we'll ever be," said Bucky and Steve, they then glanced at Lilly who looked down and responded with a squeezing of her hands.

Quinn then stared at the three, particularly Lilly looking serious and yet concerned. "Alright, well, I'll be in the car," Quinn strolled over to the front, opening for the trio, he then walked out as the three followed him only to stop at the door frame where Lilly held one of the front doors opened, her hands letting the two go. Her eyes shifted, looking downwards, she couldn't believe it was good night. Gazing up, she spotted the two, both looking at her in their poised position, eyes holding concern. She couldn't worry them, at least not today, that was when she got to say good bye… she threw her head back, giving a soft smile and light laugh, looking at the two young men that stood before her.

"Thank you for today, you guys, really, you both are really amazing. Today was fun," she said, touching the lower part of her hair.

Bucky gave her his famous Buck's smile, "Glad we could do this for you, Lil, but that won't be the last of our fun," he said shaking his head, "No sirry."

Steve nodded and gave a point from his finger like on cue, "The three musketeers aren't going nowhere," he added.

Lilly nodded, "You're really sweet, Buck, I love that about you," she said a bit absent-mindedly, giving him a day dreamy look as she gazed into the distance, seeing her brother waiting in the car. Her eyes shifting back to the brunette who seemed a little stunned, rubbing his nose in admiration, he shrugged.

"Aww, Lil, you know how to make a guy blush," he said jokingly. He put his hands in his pockets, looking down a bit as if to play it cool. Causing her to giggle, staring at him like this caused her to want to kiss him, strangely enough she didn't feel shy as she then leaned in, giving him a kiss on the cheek, surprising him and causing him to look instantly to the blond next to him who gave him a smile, patting him on his shoulder.

"Geez, Buck, you getting all the kisses, aren't you?" teased Steve, he then placed a hand in his pant pocket, turning to Lilly who had moved away, now staring at Steve.

"You get one too, silly," she said, pecking him on the cheek and catching him off guard as well. She then moved back and laughed, they looked so adorable, all confused but she was happy, happy to have friends like them.

Bucky looked back, his eyes gazing at hers, "Um wow, we are getting kisses,"

Steve glanced at Bucky and began nodded slowly. His hand on his face, tilting towards the taller male, "We probably should say thanks?" he suggested. His eyes turned to Lilly who swayed, looking at them, she held a gentle smile.

"You don't have to say thanks, that was me saying thanks to you two, and…!" she went near to Steve, wrapping her arms around him, "Good night, you guys," she said softly, her voice holding a tint of sadness. Steve looked a bit surprised, she could feel his hands, freezing up like he wasn't expecting the hug but she was reaffirmed that he wanted to express his comfort by hugging her back and patting her. She moved away, giving him a reassured smile, he then held an expression softening up.

"Good night, Lil," he said soothingly, turning to Bucky who held his hands apart, he must have known she was going to give him a hug as well. His smile held warmth, she leaned in but before she could deepen the hug he met her half way.

"Sweet dreams, Lil, and good night," he whispered, causing her to smile warmly.

"Good night, Buck," with each moment she pulled away, her heart hurt but felt happy. They were truly good friends, no, great friends and she loved them. She then glanced at Steve who then pointed at Bucky.

"You keeping that, Buck?" he seemed to be referring to the pea bag in Bucky's hand.

The brunette's eyes wavered at it, giving him a laugh, he then let her go slowly, "Well, it did help, so thanks and here?" he stated, showing her the pea bag. The blonde next to him covered his face with his hand which caused her to shake her head.

"You can keep it, it might help you, knowing Quinn he would agree," she laughed. She then clasped onto the jacket.

Bucky's lips spread into a smile, "Wow, a souvenir, I'll keep it safe," he said happily, placing the bag in his pocket. He looked up, hearing the car horn go off. "Ah, your brother is calling us," he huffed, turning half way from the standing fair haired girl. "Night, Lil," he looked at her, giving her a gentle wave which Lilly waved back before he turned around and walked away.

Steve let out a smirk crawl on his face as he turned with the brunette, "Not before he eats it, I'll make sure he doesn't," he joked, giving her a small wave. "Alright then, see ya later, Lil," he waved. "Good night!" he began to stride along his friend. Alerting the girl to turn around and close the door, she leaned on the door, letting out a sigh as she then then slid down and felt the heaviness in her heart, causing her to let out a loud sigh, accompanied with sudden fallen tears which she then used the jacket to wipe the water away until she realized something, she still had Bucky's jacket. Instinctively, she got up, opening the door in a loud rush and hurriedly ran towards the car which she could heard starting up, she spotted Bucky almost getting in with Steve and Quinn already in the black car.

"Bucky, Bucky, wait!" she screamed, causing the tall male to quickly turn his head.

"Lilly?" he said, astonished to see her making it there and hunching over, panting hard.

She took a swallow of her saliva and straightened up, removing the jacket from her shoulders and into her hands. "Y-you forgot your jacket, I mean I did but—"

The brown haired young man smiled, looking at the jacket and then at her lifting his head a bit. "It's alright, I think this jacket belongs with you, Lil, besides it gives you something for you to remember me by," he said in a caring manner. She could see he looked touched and being Buck he was being sweet. "We'll see you straight tomorrow morning." She embraced the jacket tighter then before which he seemed to notice, "Oh, Lil, you're going to catch a cold. Here," he said, walking over to her and placing it over her shoulders once more. "Try not to get sick," he smoothed her jacket out and gave her a gentle grin.

She ran her hand over her shoulder, looking up to him. "That's supposed to be my line," she teased.

He merely blinked, "I know…" he replied in a soft voice, moving away and getting in the car. He then waved to her again with Steve peering from the car of Bucky's side of the window. He looked curious but he must have figured it out as he gave Lilly an approved smile, causing Lilly to feel a sudden fever blush as she turned away only to quickly glance with Bucky smiling and Quinn looking like his casual self, tipping his sister with a wave before backing up and driving out of the drive way leaving with her thoughts on tomorrow…

* * *

The next day, standing at the middle of the boarding station, which consisted of a long vertical area, cemented floor meeting with the edge that held the brown metal train tracks below. Above the floors, carried a metal silver roof attached to the main building which led deep into what the goldish tan smooth brick building was called the Grand Central Terminal Station where the travelers got their tickets. In the midst of the possible passengers of many different colors of suits and dresses was Lilly, positioned with two suitcases, one plain dull tan which was squared, the other one was a rectangular one on wheels, bedecked with flowers of white lilies, her favorite flowers. She stood holding onto one of them while the other sat next to her leg not minding the people who came in and out by her luggage, her eyes began to wonder a bit as she began to tap her white heeled covered foot in fast motion, heart racing while her hands felt sweaty. She then sigh longingly, where were they? Why haven't they come? Granted her family hasn't come either but it was important for her friends to see her off, she wanted them to… she then began to play with her fingers, catching the eyes of an elderly of mid-thirties lady with straight pin light brown hair braided over her head a white headband and a purple dress, decorated with pearls around her neck. Her stance was similar to that of Lilly's, however it was stiff and poised gracefully with a singular suitcase of bright blue squared with hands clutched onto it tightly.

"Lillian, dear please stop that tapping, it's very distracting," her green eyes scanning the young girl from head to toe, stopping midway at her hands. "Playing with your fingers isn't very ladylike, love, please settle down."

Lilly's eyes eyed her hands then back at the woman, "Mama, I apologize, just my friends...they are abnormally late. They've never been late before," she said worriedly.

Her mother blinked a bit, "Dear, the whole reason for you to go to this school is to be a lady and those boys aren't—" she spoke only be cut off when a man randomly hit into the luggage of Lilly's, making her to quickly reach over and apologize to the man who merely tipped his hat and nodded, walking away causing Lily to straighten up and fix her skirt of her dress which was pink with a matching pink jacket, turning to her mother. "Good for you….Lillian, dear, watch your bag," her mother's eyes shifted from her daughter's to straight ahead where the train was going to be at.

Lilly tucked her hair and gave a nervous smile, "Yes Mama," she overlapped her hand over onto the jacket that Bucky gave her, holding and squeezing it, feeling her eyes water a bit from what her mother was talking about, and she was wrong. Bucky and Steve made Lilly happy, very happy, the happiest girl on earth; they gave her something to look forward to other than her family and made her a better person because of it. She kept stroking the jacket like it was some kind of pet, as if to bring her comfort. If she could, she would cry into it making her remember the comforting hug and words of her friends, she then looked up, sniffled a bit as she sighed, thinking and praying to God when will they be here?

Suddenly, she was caught off guard, hearing a shout and a wave from afar, coming behind her, her head turned to see Cece in a light lime green dress with a green and white clips in her dark brown almost black hair mid hair, running towards them with a leash in hand that connected to a cocker spinal of reddish brown spot and white fur, decorated with tiny white and bright pink bows in its ears. Along with Cece was Quinn in a dark gray suit, blue tie, his neatly groomed hair with fallen strands causally walking and carrying a two year old baby that had bright brown hair and was wearing a bright yellow jumpsuit in his arm. In the other, he held a little girl's hand with short brown hair and a white dress. Next to him was Lilly's father, Mr. Fontana, dressed in a black matching suit and a green tie firmly walking towards them, making Lilly to straighten up in a hurry.

"Papa! Quinn! You all made it!" feeling happy and relieved on them making it to see her off, however her feeling for her friends stayed… causing her to lower her gaze, only to look up when she heard her sister shouting and losing control of their dog, screaming.

"No, no, Penny, wait come back! Ohh…" hearing a bark, causing Lilly to shift her gaze down and catching the small canine that ran towards Lilly, bending down to the small dog, she lifted it up onto her lap, petting it's head and back while watching it wag its tail.

"Oh Penny, what are you doing here, girl? I thought you'd be at home guarding the toys?" she asked teasingly, Penny merely looked up and panted happily, barking as if she was wondering and missing her owner already.

Cece came jogging up to the older girl giving a puff of air, "Lilly! I'm so glad you caught her," she said relieved, shaking her head.

Lilly looked up and gave a smile, "Me too," she smiled, giving her dog a light rub on the head before handing the leash she picked up from the ground and handing to Cece who smiled at her and then peered behind Lilly, apparently spotting their mother who glanced at the two.

"Hiya, I mean good morning Mama," she waved. Her mother merely gave her a soft nod before turning and walking over to meet with her husband. Quinn came, giving a small wave to Lilly who then got up to greet him.

"Quinn, I see you've been made babysitter?" she joked, reaching over to try and take the baby. He merely nodded, giving the baby to Lilly only to scream out of nowhere, causing Cece to turn, and looking in freight.

"It's alright; it's just Sparrow keeps pitching me. Here, seriously, it's selfish of you leaving me here with, with this terrible thing, I mean look she's smiling at your departure, how cruel," he joked, handing over the baby after trying to recover from the pitch that seemed to be at his arm.

Lilly grabbed Sparrow, "She's not cruel, she's just happy, flirting really," who seemed to be smilingly at her best, she was absolutely adorable. Lilly loved taking care of her baby sisters. She then turned her head, spotting the young girl pointing at Quinn.

"Big brother Quinn, stung by a bee?" she pointed.

Lilly laughed and rubbed Quinn's arm. "You alright?" she asked, looking back at the little girl and shaking her hand. "No, Maddie, he just got stung by Sparrow, isn't that right, Sparrow?" the baby merely gurgled in laughter.

Quinn's response was a nod, "I love her too," he smiled still wincing with pain.

Cece petted Penny and looked up, "Lilly, where's big brother Bucky and Steve?" she asked, sitting on the cement floor. Lilly looked around, that's right, where were they? Everyone who was supposed to see her off was here but not them. The thoughts in her mind began to revert back to sadness, suddenly her father came walking arm in arm with Mrs. Fontana, he looked dignified and serious, making Lilly give back her baby sister to her brother after his recovery.

"Good morning, Papa," she said, trying to match his dignified nature. Her eyes lowered but finally meeting his, he merely looked at her sternly.

"Come now, children, it is time to say goodbye to your sister. She'll be leaving for England very soon." she sighed, feeling the tears start to fill at the brims of her eyes. With a smile, she looked at Quinn whose eyes fell, but to anyone else it was a surprising sadness.

"Well, this is it, kiddo, hope you make the best of England," he leaned in, giving her a hug and she merely whispered.

"Thank you and I love you," she said giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. He moved away, nodding giving the baby for Lilly who graciously grabbed her, giving her a quick kiss and a peck on the head. "I'm gonna miss watching you grow up, my little Sparrow," she spoke and quickly gave her back to Quinn before her tears could fall on the happy child. Looking straight ahead, she spotted little Maddie, Madeline really, twirl her hair before letting go of Quinn's hand and running into Lily's arms who bent down to meet her height.

"Please, don't go, big sissy Lilly," she pleaded in her sister's dress top. Lilly could only feel a smile come gently on her face.

"I-I can't I'm sorry, Maddie, but Lilly promises to come back after she graduates, I mean come back from school," she reassured softly before giving her a kiss on the head. "You'll be so beautiful I'm sure you'll probably be as big as me when I was your age," she laughed lightly, pitching her cheeks, causing the little one to giggle before holding her hands and backing towards Quinn who grabbed onto her hand. Getting up, she turned to her other sister Cece who picked up Penny and walked towards her.

"Here, I think I better let you say good bye to Penny first, since she getting restless about you….." she handed the dog towards her sister who merely giggled and grabbed the canine from her sister, having one of her hands brush lightly the younger's girl's hand, bringing her lower as she bent down, petting Penny's head.

"I'm gonna miss you so much of your antics and you waking me up. Take care of the girls and Quinn," she spoke, staring at the brown eyes of her dog that merely stopped panting, making a little whimper, licking her nose and giving a bark. Lilly closed her eyes, leaning her head near, nuzzling with her dog's nose that quickly licked her nose like it was a farewell kiss, causing Lilly to sniffle a bit, giving back Penny and handing Cece the red leash. Cece took it, wrapping around her wrist and gently placed the four legged guardian next to her and her kneeling older sister. Her gray eyes glanced back at her sister, Lilly could see her eyes that she was about to cry, it was filled with water, like a mother instinct she pulled her sister towards her. Cece abruptly dropped her head onto her sister's chest which she responded with arms snaking its way around the little girl.

"The house is not going to be the same without you. It's going to be all quiet," Cece mumbled and curled her head to Lilly. Her sister grinned, touching her hair lovingly from the back.

"I highly doubt it, I bet Quinn's gonna make sure the house is fun for you all," she chuckled, letting out, looking back at the tall brother who gazed sadly, giving a nod as if to agree. Suddenly, she felt wetness on her arm, feeling the tears of Cece's.

"Why you gotta leave? I don't want you to leave," she asked even though Lilly knew she knew why she had to leave. Her little sister's demand was like a little toddler, Lilly leaned near her, giving her a kiss on her head.

"I know….I know," she cradled the younger girl who gladly grabbed Lilly. She could hear her cry harder. Penny barked seemingly, crying with the small girl. Quinn looked down, letting go of Maddie and leaning to grab Cece's hand, pulling her up.

"Come on, Cece, I'll buy you ice cream," he said.

Cece started to weep harder, "I don't want ice cream. I want Lilly to stay!" he patted her head, Maddie came over and grabbed her as if to comfort her.

"Take care of them for me, Quinn," she said. Her eyes stared out, she looked up getting up, "Be a good girl for me, Cece, don't worry Quinn, you're a smart girl, it's time to be the big sister for me," she beamed under watered eyes. The little girl ran to Lilly, letting go of Maddie who then followed suit, both holding her and causing her to laugh a little, patting them on the head and embracing them back. Suddenly, she heard her father coming in.

"It's time for us to go," he announced, his eyes looked distant and cold. Quinn came taking Cece's hand, who then slowly pulled away from Lilly, taking Maddie who waved, saying bye.

Lilly lifted her head, "Give me a kiss!" she shouted. Maddie blew a kiss with Cece giving a kiss as well, making Lilly smile, catching it by her hand and waved at the two as they walked away with Penny, her eyes lowered, gazing down. Her smile fading when they disappeared, she then turned back at her father who held onto her mother like a stiff proper couple, she met his eyes, which seemed to not waver. She could feel her tears piling up, causing her to sigh. "P-papa…" she uttered out. She swallowed hard, "Good bye…" she spoke.

He gave her a nod, "Good bye, Lillian," he said, letting go of her mother who walked over next to her. He then turned by his heels and walked way. Lilly went over to grab her luggage which seemed to fall over. She then started to let the tears fall, it hit all over her hands, making her shake. Where were her friends at? She really needed them. Suddenly, she heard the train going off; indicting it was coming, making her to hastily get up.

"No…" she said to herself.

Her mother looked at her, "Lillian dear, did you pack everything?" she asked, her head turned, looking behind her daughter who then turned to face her.

"No….I mean yes, I just want to say good bye to…." The train came on cue, parking right in front of Lilly and her mother. Her heart dropped as the doors began to open, letting people off. She turned frantically to her side, looking behind her, hoping to God the train will stay even after people leave. She took a deep breath, she must have faith, her eyes still tried to scan the area for a familiar blonde and brunette.

"Lillian, dear, time to board," her mother announced, touching her bag with her own, "Lillian dear…"

Lilly whipped around, furrowing her eyebrows, "Please, Mama, let me wait, I'm waiting for my two friends," she said.

Her mother glanced at her, giving her a small sigh, "Very well."

She turned away from Mrs. Fontana, going back to look around. Looking around past the people that came in and out both from the train and its main building, Lilly continued to search, her feet stood on tippy toes trying to catch sight of her two Brooklyn boys, people past by her as she sway to the side and under the peeks and gaps of the people, suddenly she heard a man in a uniform like dark black suit topped with a hat, and buttons lined and decorated the front of his jacket, lean out of the train shouting the route for her to leave, making her to sigh. Suddenly her mother glanced at her.

"The train is leaving, Lillian, we must get on," she spoke up, picking up her own suitcase, and giving it over to the conductor, her head turned to Lilly who then turned around, looking at her. Her eyes filled with worry.

"Wait, please, Mama, just give me a few more minutes I-I don't—I can't leave without…them," she felt the heat of panic. She shallowed hard, feeling the rising of tears, whipping back as she grabbed onto her suitcases. "God, please," she prayed ad held onto her suitcase tighter.

Her mother looked down, getting up on the stairs as people started to board. "Lillian dear, please don't…." she cut off, leaving Lilly standing with her head down, slowly feeling the rush of her tears falling until she heard a shout, causing her to sigh until she caught sight of a certain blonde, wearing a bright tan pants and jacket with a brick red tie with a white dress shirt, hitting into a random person and dropping a handful of flowers. He then got pulled up by a familiar brunette who picked up the bouquet; he wore a dark blue suit with a matching coat and bright blue dress shirt. Both came running with Bucky having the bouquet.

"Bucky! Steve!" she screamed, relieved watching the two make their way. Steve trying to catch up with his taller friend who then turned after seeing him slip, Bucky lifted up by his arm, finally meeting halfway to the awaiting blonde girl, who quickly wiped her tears away with her hand. "You guys made it!" she said, laughing. The brunette jogged with Steve, finally letting go once he got his landing and he stopped in front of Lilly, straightening out his jacket and bending a bit and exhaling.

"Yeah, we're so sorry; car troubles. Here, this it for you," he gave her the flowers, flashing a dashing smile. She quickly received it, holding it next to her chest and turning to Steve who finally caught up to bend down, catching his breath.

"We made it?" Steve asked, looking up. "I'm good, you guys," he added, waving his hand giving off a pant, making Lilly feel more relaxed.

Bucky gave him a nod, giving him furrowed eyebrows, giving a smile. He then looked at Lilly who took a sniff of the flowers and looked down and up. "You didn't have to get this but thank you…"

He then reached into his pockets, grabbing a piece of paper, "We definitely did and I have this from the rest of the Barnes farm," he chuckled, handing her a paper to see.

"Oh!" she smiled, taking the paper that held a drawing done by three of his younger siblings, a signature signed that said 'George Barnes', Steve peered at the drawing and reached into his jacket, producing a sliver box. "Dad even signed it, the little rugrats will miss you, Lilly," Bucky added on, causing Lilly to stare into the drawing of a picture of Lilly and the kids, making her feel sorrow but happy.

"You guys are…"

Bucky turned to Steve who then gave Lilly a box into her hand. "Here, it's from Mom and me to remind you of us," Steve explained, fumbling to open the box which Lilly then gently grabbed it and opened it up for him.

"My God you guys…." she said. She felt speechless, inside the box was a silver chain cross. Her heart began filling a rush of emotions, happiness, sadness, and most importantly love from her friends. Her green eyes began to water as the tears started to overflow again, making the two look at her both with the sight of concern, suddenly the conductor called stating that there is two minutes left until boarding, making Lilly feel hurt in her heart. "Oh no!" she shouted, causing the tears to start to gush out. Bucky's eyes widened as she lowered her head over her flowers, "I-I don't want to go, you guys…..I can't live without—!" without words, she suddenly felt two strong arms wrapping around her, causing her mouth to enter the warm chest she felt against her face.

"Listen to me, Lil, please don't cry, alright? Remember, remember that promise. We are here to stay," Bucky said. She squeezed onto his shoulder, feeling his warmth as her head brushed against his chin, his eyes lowered as Steve looked up from her side.

He then added, "We will be here when you come back," he stated, putting his hand in his pocket. Bucky moved back his hands on hers as he then picked up her bag.

"We'll write to you every day even if the mailman isn't here," he smiled, taking the paper as he stuffed it in her bag, he then gave it to the conductor along with her other bag, turning to her, never letting go of her hands as she wiped her eyes. He dropped his smile, she knew what he was thinking, as he reached out towards her face, and laughing under her tears like she read his mind.

Lilly sniffed, "I have a handkerchief," tried to wipe, reaching out into her mini jacket to wipe. Steve walked near, reached out and took the jewelry box.

"It's a bracelet, here—" until the conductor called again, the jewel was taken by Bucky to help put it on.

"You don't need to—"

Bucky just looked up with a sharp sad look, "We do and we will," he stated. Suddenly the train began to start; Bucky pulled Lilly into a quick, warm hug. Steve followed suit and threw himself into the mix. Lilly let go, giving him a hug as she then quickly got on, regrettably letting go. She finally took a seat nearby a window where her mother was at, sitting promptly. She wasted no time, raising the window and spotting the boys, below giving her a wave.

"Good bye! Good bye!" she shouted, waving handkerchief. Bucky and Steve could be seen as the train began to move slowly, it started to pick up speed along with them who began to flail their arms about screaming.

"Good bye! We're going to miss you! You'll always be our friend!" both started to pick up speed, suddenly a gush of wind blew hard, making Lilly squeeze her eyes shut. Subconsciously, she let go of the cloth in hand, causing her to look out and gasp, watching it fly away. She tried to reach out for it, only for it to get past her catching it. Her friends abruptly stopped in mid running as the boarding station ended and there was no more place to run while the tracks began. She looked out, spotting Bucky and Steve standing, waving and shouting before they became too far to be heard. Her mother moved her back in, causing her to sit down. Her thoughts ended with a sob, silently into the gifts of her friends…

* * *

I might change somethings about this chapter in the future? 'Cause I felt the bathroom scene might not needed to be there or changed, but I kinda like it. Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 6: Three Years Later

Chapter 6: Three Years Later

Bucky sat near the window that glowed from the afternoon sun, warming him and his room and the paper that nested on his thigh. It was a bit cramped but it was a nice place that he could relax alone not that he didn't like company—in fact he loved company, but this place was perfect to think, read and more importantly to write. The leather embedded in corner where he sat started to heat up more, he tried to block it with his legs as he continued to sit like a semi fetus position, his legs prompt up for him to work on. He then sighed, not feeling the comfort to write, pulling himself up and then jumping down on his wooden floor, making a slight thump. Straightening his dark jacket and opening the buttons, revealing his dress shirt allowing his blue tie to flow freely, sliding back down, taking support to the window seat's bottom wall, the wall window faced the opposite side to the white bedroom door along with a bed in between the space which had a darker wood bedframe and reasonably big enough bed for him to sleep in.

Normally, he would have pictures of his favorite musician and other things like records and baseball teams, but had long ago packed it up, leaving his light chocolate brown room wall now bare. This wasn't because he was growing up, well, he was grown up in terms of being 18 now, but that wasn't the reason. It was the fact his favorite things had started to remind him of a certain friend of his. He stared at his notepaper, writing out or rather reading out loud, "I hope you come home soon. Steve and I have been missing you like crazy that he's started to see me as you—" he crumpled the paper into a ball. "That sounds too needy," he said to himself, shaking his head slightly. He looked at the wall that used to held his old stuff

* * *

 _"That can't be it, there's no way that this is the original record of Frank Teschemacher," Lilly spoke, standing near his wall that held shelves with his stuff including some trophies._

 _"Nope, it is the truth, you don't believe me than ask Steve" he said. She gave him s look of disbelief but with playful smile._

 _"It's true!" a voice quipped in as he raised a thin arm in the air as if listening to the two._

 _"My God, you guys are just messing with me," Lilly added, turning to the blonde friend who happened to be Steve laying half way with his legs dangling and upper body lay on his friend's bed, he gave a shrug._

 _"And I suppose, Lou Gehrig taught you to bat correctly?" she inquired skeptically, turning to Bucky, he leaned near the empty space._

 _"Give me a bat and maybe I could show you."_

 _She lifted her head, giving him a nod. "Alright, I'll indulge you both," she walked over to his closet that was in front of his bed._

 _Steve raised his hand again, "I hate to admit this, but I think Buck is right about this, Lil," still laying on the bed and seemingly reading comics. She stopped, taking the bat that was leaning next to the door of the closet, and she then walked back to him._

 _"Teach me," she said, holding onto the bat, her hands grabbed the end but left a gap below. Catching sight of this, Bucky stood up, signaling her to come over to him._

 _"Come here, you need to put both hands lower," Bucky said. She looked at him, shaking her head, but appeared to comply._

 _"Well, is this better?" She adjusted her hands position a bit._

 _"Nah, Lil, a little downer," he said causally coming from behind her, making her bend a little. "Like this," he said, taking her hands and adjusting them both lower. "You don't want to leave them like that; you'll feel the vibrations and possibly shatter your wrists."_

 _"This better not be a girl only advice," she straightened up and glanced at him. Her eyes seemed a bit annoyed._

 _"Of course not, I told this to Steve too," he protested, pointing at the blonde who has seemingly falling asleep the comic book gentle rested on his face._

 _"Let's promise when Steve wakes up that we play some baseball!" she added, the two of them chuckled._

 _"Sure," he agreed, turning to the now asleep blonde who can be heard sleeping._

* * *

He continued to stare at the distance, his grip on his pencil began to loosen, causing him to feel it almost fall and instantly snap out of his flashback to grab it again and began writing again, saying outload. "Dear, Lilly, I don't know if you have been getting our mail, we haven't heard from you in a while and are concerned about you. We miss you a lot and if it takes us ten million mails to reach you, we will write until our hands fall off—" he scratched out the bottom part to the letter. "Yeah, I think that sounds good." rewriting the sentence when realizing this is Lilly that he was talking to, it didn't matter how cheesy it would sound, Lilly should know how much they miss her and how much they were willing to write to her. He continued on with writing his thoughts that was plaguing him until a sudden knock on the door came, causing Bucky to stop writing. He lifted his head from the paper that lay on a book, "Yeah, come in!" he shouted as the door opened.

"Buck, you free?" the blonde stationed himself near the door, resting his hand on the brass knob.

"Yeah, what's up, bud?" he got up. "I'm ready to mail this letter and all the few others that didn't get apparently mailed." he went to search for an envelope, near his nightstand, which he found hiding under his alarm clock. He swiftly turned around to see Steve fumbling through his inner dark blue pockets in the suit coat. "It's alright, I got it," Bucky flashed him a smile, showing him his envelope.

Steve walked in and then headed towards his friend. "Well, you can count this from me for Lilly then," handing Bucky his letter.

The dark haired man looked down, taking it, "Got it! We should run down to the post office unless you wanna stay with my Barnes farm," he joked, knowing that his sickly friend knew he was addressing his three younger siblings: his two cute sisters and one little brother.

Rising up his head, Steve said, "You won't have to do that, Buck, the mailing that is."

He couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows in confusion, "What you are talking about?" he inquired to the little friend of his who seemed to see the confusion that Bucky held.

"I heard from Cece that Lilly is coming back today." He announced, "She is coming in about an hour and a half from now," the blonde added, taking a peek at his watch, the same watch that their Lilly gave to him.

"Wow, Lil is coming back now? The brown haired looked back in surprise. "We didn't prepare this day," he spoke, rubbing his chin in contemplation.

Steve shook his head, "It's Lil, and she wouldn't mind that. The only thing she would love would be for us waiting for her."

Hearing his friend say that, he nodded, "True," he paused a bit then reached over to the door, opening it for the two subconsciously. "We can surprise her with the letters we wrote. Hope our Lil didn't change," he said slowly closing it as Steve strode past him.

* * *

The duo had driven to the New York train station, parked to its usual cramped and busy parking lot, hurriedly running to wait for Lilly who would also travel and wait for the boys, so it was no problem that they were going to be waiting for her and traveling to meet her train. Inside, it was bustling as the traffic in New York, under a big area with a green semi dome like roof and brown walls-bright orange brick walls with black destination boards hung above. None saying that Lilly had arrived, with a sigh Bucky stared at the board taking in the place, he let his hands sit in his pants' pockets, not noticing the blonde staring at him.

"Buck, relax. She will understand, she won't get mad," he spoke. He reached over to lightly knock Bucky's arm. His taller friend kept looking ahead, wanting to wait for the name of the train that Lilly was on to come on the board. He didn't feel the small punch as his mind went into wonder, blocking the sounds of the cluttering suitcases and people talking.

Where on earth was she? Was this anxiety he was feeling? Or excitement? Either way, Bucky waited for this—they waited for this day for a long time. How they missed their Lilly. He turned to face his friend, feeling the second punch the blonde let loose.

"You okay?" Steve asked, he was ready to send a third coming, holding his hand in a set fist.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine, sorry," He answered, smiling to show reassurance, reaching and grabbing the shorter friend into a light headlock, he then looked up again at the board as he heard a calling of a destination spotting the train name, his smile dropped, letting go of the blonde who gave him a look of doubt. "You sure Buck? You've been acting a little off since the mention of Lilly's return," Steve inquired, he didn't seem to let go of Buck in his gaze, furrowing his brows in concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine, nothing to worry about," he took one of his hands out of his pocket and absent-mindedly gave the blond a pat on the shoulder. Re-putting them back in his pants as he walked away, heading to the train, Steve squinted, watching the brunette striding away, the smaller man fast walked up to his friend.

"Buck, come on you can't hide that something is bothering you," he stepped in front of Bucky. "I'm worried about you," not moving from his spot, Bucky merely glanced at him, he always thought Steve was a good friend and really admired his tenacity even though it was way better to let things go especially in a fight that he can't win. He didn't want to worry his friend, to explain him about his unsupportive fact about his worst fears Lilly becoming one of those 'people', meaning the rich and privilege but more importantly losing what makes her Lilly. This was probably because of the missing letters they didn't send. He let out a smile.

"I know that's why you're a good pal," he told, "Come on, let's get Lil," he signaled Steve with his head. He looked reluctant but still perceived to follow and talk about Lilly as both traveled to the boarding station, an area with a half roofed place to keep the waiters of the travelers covered from rain and sun with train tracked lined below the cement ground they stood on with it to guide the train safely to the boarding or in this case un-boarding place.

His attention was pulled when his blonde little friend stationed himself next to him, catching him by surprised when he spoke, "Buck, you do this every time you are mad or in this case avoiding the possible problem," Bucky whistled a bit then stopped.

"I'm not mad, Steve," he answered and gazed at him and looked around to see when the train was coming, almost tiptoeing on his feet while he stood.

"Yeah, well, doesn't change the fact you're advoiding the problem." Steve plainly said, looking at his nails and scrapping the inside as acting if he was actually busy. "If Lil was here right now she'd tell you are lying," Steve continued on that when it hit him as he let out a sigh.

"Alright, Steve, what you want me to tell you? That I'm scared of Lilly? Scared she got turned into some doll loving fingernail painting girl and that she is gonna take over her father's legacy by leaving us behind for some chump and class and act like nothing happened. Like friendship wouldn't matter because it will all, be about money?" he explained, letting go of his pant pockets and throwing his hands in the air frustrated. He then took a breath, staring at Steve, who then looked at him.

"Least you being honest now," he replied, realizing what he did. Bucky then lowered his gaze.

"I'm sorry, man, I just don't know what to do," he added, putting his hands back in the pockets and shaking his head. "It's just some fear of mine."

Steve glanced at him, "But it's Lil we're talking about. Lilly Farina Fontana, she's not gonna change," he explained, turning his body in full view to face the other man.

"How you know, Steve? Huh? How do you know? We haven't sent any letters and got none in return at least the newer ones," he continued on, placing his tongue against his cheek as he looked down at the ground.

The small blond placed a firm hand on his shoulder and nodded, "I just know," he spoke.

Suddenly Steve and Bucky lifted their heads catching sight of an incoming train approaching, making the blonde to loosen his grip and call out of excitement. "Lilly is back!" he shouted. Bucky lifted his head as the train came in closer, slowing down and finally reaching a full stop. He looked around aimlessly, trying to see where Lilly would be at, the doors finally opened releasing many of its passengers, all of which they were greeted by friends and loved ones. None at all was Lilly.

"Where is she?" he asked, yelling at his friend due to the sudden sound of people chattering.

"I don't know," screamed the blonde as both he and Steve turned facing the train. Slowly and surely all the its occupants left, leaving only the stragglers behind. And with it a sudden blonde, she carried with her a suitcase in one hand—one that had wheels and was decorated with exotic flowers that popped with bright vividly colors. In her other hand, she kept a suitcase big and squared. Bucky squinted to try and register the suitcase, until suddenly people walked in front of him and past him, causing him to lose sight of the possible indicator.

"I can't see with some of these people," Bucky shouted. Steve just gave him a nod, Bucky began to look around above them as he was the tallest among the duo so he tried to do his best until he heard a voice call to him.

"Hello," it said, he peered around the people who walked in front, obscuring his vision only to stop when he met eyes with the passenger who was now in front of him. He stood still for a moment, feeling a sudden rush of fear that made his heart beat fast as he quickly glanced down, not wanting to look this could be 'stranger' in the eye.

He then heard Steve announce, "Lilly!" taking a hold of Bucky's shoulder and shaking it. "She's finally here. Come on, Buck, let's say hi to her."

"I'm good though," he kept his eyes downward, only spotting the white heeled shoes, reminding him that it is probably Lilly. The same Lilly, the one that gets dirty, Lilly, making him feel a little safe.

Until she spoke, "What's the matter? Did I scare you?" she said. "If so, I'm sorry," laughing a little

"Buck, come on, look up," said Steve who shoved his shoulder, causing him to glance up.

"I'm sorry," he stated finally, getting a heads view of the one he waited to come home. "Lil?" he said, suddenly looking at her.

"Yes? It's me, who did you expect?" she said.

"Nothing, just you," he answered. His eyes locking on hers and then her face, she looked different, her eyes seemed to stand out more, her hair was seemingly long as it was tied in some kind of fashionably side bun. She wore light pink lip-stick which seemed to highlight her lip shape more, making him gulp a little more. Looking further down her body, it wasn't that of a fifteen year old, having with it the shapes and curves of a full grown woman and with it legs to boot. "Whoa…" he uttered out. Steve came in front, waving a hand in front of him.

"I know it's been a long time," she said. "Bucky and Steve, you both look great," she glanced at Steve and then at Bucky smiling, "Anything new with you?"

"Define new?" asked Bucky, his eyes never leaving hers only leaving when she glanced back at him. He took a hold of his blue tie, adjusting it. Steve thankfully drew her attention the most when he would talk but occasionally she would just be found staring back at Bucky. It was like meeting someone new and as much as he found himself looking at her, he would be relieved when she didn't stare back. It still bothered him with that idea—meeting a new Lilly.

She giggled a bit, her eyes shifting to the two. "I mean if you made new friends or more importantly…." She paused for a bit, "started dating?" she held her suitcase in front of her in a rigid fashion, if her eyes looked down some might have thought she looked scared.

Steve looked around and then shook his head, giving with it a light sigh. "Sorry to disappoint, but as much as you hoped, Lil, I haven't yet."

The blonde girl looked sympathetic. "Well, I'm sure you'll find a nice girl soon… I mean both of you look so handsome now." She stated, the smaller man gave a slight smile and then looked back at Bucky. Bucky found himself looking down again, this time head lowered when the question was asked. Rubbing his neck he felt it was awkward since the whole staring at her thing happened.

"Um, I don't know."

"What do you mean, 'you don't know?'" she asked, tilting her head and letting her suitcase in front sit on its own, moving her hands to her waist. "I bet the girls would be flocking to you now." she spoke causing him to look back up.

"It's not anything serious. Buck is just trying out a few," answered quickly the blonde who had been watching the two.

"Oh …" she replied, giving a light nod, she then glanced down.

"It's been a few here and there's," he answered. "What about you?" he slid his hands in his pockets. "Got a boyfriend now?"

She looked at him, half amused. "What? No, of course not, I went to an all girls' school, remember?" she answered.

"Right," answered Bucky, he then stood there quietly, "Forgot."

Silence filled the area between the two, the smaller male glanced at the two, only to knock the wind out of the taller male, hitting his stomach. "Bucky, you got to tell Lilly about the mail," the brunette looked at him then at Lilly, giving a little smile.

"Uh yeah, we got some mail for you. The ones that failed to be sent…" he explained.

Lilly instantly blinked at him. "I didn't know there was—" but before Lilly could explain, an unexpected person came popping in next to the elegant blonde.

"Ack, the trains! I don't know why they have such small room even though they be long like a snake, got my luggage finally out. Oh, there yee are, Lilly! What you doing standing around? Shouldn't we be meeting yeer family? Who are them? Is these the boys yee been talking about?" she went on, giving no mind to the fact Lilly was talking. Who the heck was this? Lilly's new friend? If so, why didn't she announce she was bringing some Scott to America with her and what does she know about them?

Bucky gave her a nod and glanced at Lilly. "Who's this?" he asked, feeling now a little annoyed to see such an overly talkative girl and more importantly not really knowing who he or Steve is.

"Uh…well, this here is Juliet. She is my friend, my best friend from England and from the girl school I was sent to," Lilly answered. She looked awkward now, it almost made Bucky feel a little relief and happy now it wasn't just him who was dealing with this.

"Huh? I see, well, this here is Steve—" he was cut as the blonde leaned over to show a hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you Juli—I mean Juliet," he laughed nervously.

"Oh, that's adorable, pleasure is all mine," the other female spoke, fixing the red hair on her head and reaching to shake his small hand.

Bucky gave her another nod, now staring back at Lilly who started to look like a little like her old self. "Any reason why she came?" he asked inquisitively. He began to sway back and forward in his stance.

"Buck!" said Steve, looking up and giving him a sharp look.

He then looked down, "Sorry, just didn't expect to see someone else," Bucky explained as Lilly looked down.

"I didn't—" she began until suddenly the trains horn went off and ride away, taking the words that look like was about to come out with it and with it sudden voices came bustling in behind the four, all murmuring and calling out "Lilly!"

"Oh, yee're family's here!" shouted Juliet. "Let's go meet them," she walked away with Lilly who turned her head to face the two men, leaving the two to stare at Lilly as she was pulled away…

The crowd gathered around her, greeting her and giving her kisses and hugs from Mr. Fontana to his wife and the others which seemed to be the older brothers, little sisters and possible other relatives he didn't know off, all showering the once low profile Lilly with love. it was a family reunion and to Bucky it was a rejection. His jaw tightened a bit, watching them as he sighed and turned to Steve.

"Come on, let's go," he began to walk off, not letting the blonde to respond until he ran after him, shouting.

"Buck! Wait! What the heck's gotten into you?"

Bucky continued to walk away until he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to whip around. "What's gotten into me? What's gotten into Lilly? She dolled up and let us meet her friend," he explained, lifting his right hand and pointing to the group which the blonde followed. "Face it, It's happened, Steve. Lilly Fontana replaced us. Goodbye, Brooklyn boys, hello what's her name," he let out, slowly gazing at the group and looking past the short friend.

"I don't think she did that beside I thought she looked really pretty," he spoke.

Bucky continued to look back, not registering the blonde's lowered head. "She did look really nice," he agreed.

"See? Now just wait until tomorrow—" Steve got cut off when a small girl ran into them.

"Big brother Bucky! And Steve! Hiya, how are you?" she smiled, giving a hug to the brunette and then to the blonde.

"Cece, hi, saw you earlier today," Steve turned around, letting her to let him go.

"Yes! You did, but seeing you both always is nice to see," Bucky smiled from her earlier embrace. "Well, look at you, must be glad that your sister's back, huh?" he asked.

She nodded her head, "I am," she turned around and waved at Lilly who gave her a wave back. Her eyes seemingly, catching sight of Bucky's as he wanted to look back down but Cece continued to speak. "Lilly told me to tell you that she looked forward to seeing you later today," she said.

"Did she now?" Bucky said sarcastically felt a light nudge from Steve who gave him that reprimanded glare.

"Sorry, Cece, Buck's having a—"

"I am so sorry, you guys," a voice cut the blonde off. It was Lilly who ran towards them.

"I told them of your plan, Lilly," spoke Cece as Lilly bent down and ruffled her sister's hair, causing her to giggle.

"Lillian! Cecelia! Get back here!" shouted a voice from behind.

Bucky merely lifted his head and spotted Mr. Fontana coming towards them. "And there's your cue," muttered Bucky. Lilly must have heard what he said as she shot him a glance, but before she could say something her father wrapped his arms around her shoulder giving Bucky a glare of his own.

"Come, Lillian," her father said.

"Of course, Papa, I will see you guys later today at the Tabber's coffee shop the usual spot at six," she announced, leaving Cece to look at the two.

"Sorry, you guys, see ya later," she said until she heard her name be called again, causing her to run after them, leaving Bucky and Steve to hear Mr. Fontana go off asking how they knew when Lilly's was coming home which made Cece to giggle, signaling to Steve and Bucky a quiet sign who nodded in response..

"You've been getting quite close with Cece," Bucky teased at Steve who just waved his hand of dismissal.

"Buck, she's a kid. I think we are just friends, she wouldn't be into me even if she was old enough," he explained. "Besides I wanna know what Lilly's been doing all this time."

Bucky merely scoffed, "Then be prepared for disappointments."

"You don't mean that, Buck, if I was correct you were looking a bit taken back," explained Steve who fixed his dark blue overcoat.

"She caught me by surprise besides did you see that she didn't tell off her dad?" he explained he looked at his friend

"Then we'll ask Lilly," responded Steve glancing at Bucky who went back to look at her.

"I guess we will," he said distracted

Steve sighed and patted Bucky on his arm. "Come on, we should leave. She's going to be waiting for us," he started to walk away. Bucky followed after him.

* * *

For the first few chapter before this, they were 15 if anyone wanted to know how old they were. Now, they're 18 (except Steve whose a year younger). Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 7: Different - part 1

Chapter 7 Different part 1

At the Tabber's coffee shop, a coffee shop known for their famous freshly brewed caffeine and occasional free drinks including coffee and teas of all kinds. It was also the usual place the trio used to frequently go there a lot when not doing other things such as playing baseball, Lilly's hopscotch, chilling at the playground or hanging out in the library and other places. Inside the shop which was covered in mahogany walls that ran around the large L shaped building, framing around the windows and door, both made out of glass in the middle with mini squares. The table that held the machines for the coffee sat at the back of the cashier which sat at the front wooden counter. Pictures decorated the little white area above the machines which also carried a blackboard made with written chalk menus. Next to the cashier was a mini display of how big cup size you want. Nearer toward the back, there were booths of brown leather and white table cloth covered areas, on the left bathrooms of both genders stood side by side with the opposite side being of a window double doors that lead to a patio where people could sit under the metal white umbrella attached picnic tables with attached benches on each of its sides, all fenced with a black metal fence to line its borders as if to let the guest know what area is what. Inside taking seats to the tables not bound by a larger leather clad booth was a smaller version with two sides, allowing the guests to face each other and a mini white cloth table in between the booth chairs.

Steve was playing around with his mini menu that the shop provided. It was disposable paper, Bucky relaxed a bit, keeping his legs crossed as he leaned back on the seat, his arm out stretched, scratching lightly the wall with his index finger and thumb nail, occasional eating opened peanuts that sat between him and his friend in a tiny glass bowl, wondering where was Lilly. "What time it is?" asked Bucky, his little friend kept his eyes on the menu.

"Bucky, she'll be here, just wait," he said continued playing with the menus between his fingers like hockey. The brunette turned to look at his work of art of light wall scraping which made tiny shreds.

"I will. Just check, will you?" he said sighing. He turned back to see the blonde lean back with an almost thud, lifting his wristwatch around his arm.

"It's 6:56," replied Steve.

Hearing that, Bucky lifted his leg slightly, jolted a bit out of agitation. What's taking so long? Lilly has been late many occasions and it never bothered him or Steve, in fact it was their little joke which they fondly called her their white rabbit more so Bucky, could this be his fear acting up again? Giving another sigh, which caused Steve to glance up, seemingly catching his impatience. "Buck, you know Lilly is always late," he answered plainly. "She will be here, she is always here if not later," he added.

"Yeah, I know…" he replied, straightening his legs only to fail to show his calmness, shredding a little more of the wall.

"Bucky, relax, Lil will be fine," he responded plainly, taking a couple peanuts from the bowl and chucking one in his mouth. The brunette gave him a half smile.

"I know, man, I just can't help, but feel like seeing her that way means something," he continued on now, removing his hand from the wall and cleaning his hands from the scraps.

But before Steve could say anything more which was probably another reassurance pep-talk, the café's bell rang, causing both men to look at the entrance, seeing Lilly walk in. She stood there and looked around as if to look for them, Steve raised his hand out, "Over here!" he shouted, signaling her to come over where they were at. Prompting a smile from the blonde girl, she seemed to be more comfortable now perhaps it was the place or maybe Bucky's hope coming in.

As she walked nearer, Bucky got up from his slouching, adjusting in his seat. Steve scooted to make room for Lilly as she stopped for a moment, brushing her skirt. "Sorry for being late," she responded, making little fixes on her tied up hair and then dress sleeves. Something about this made Bucky feel safe, maybe it's because it reminded him of how she would always have her pretty bangs falling out and her needing to fix it. His eyes got drawn in looking at her dress; it was unusually a different color from her dress she wore earlier.

"Well, you dolled up nicely," he commented, drawing her back to look at him, taking a seat next to the other blonde who slightly turned to her.

"Yeah, you look really pretty," spoke Steve, keeping his arm on the chair and the other on the table.

She gave an awkward smile, "Um, thank you," resting her hands on her lap. Her eyes now, looking at the table. Why was she being awkward? Was she feeling what Bucky had felt earlier, if so, he'd like her to feel normal with them. His thoughts were broken when Lilly began to speak, "The dress is for the dinner my parents took me too," she explained as if reading his mind.

The blonde male glanced at her and laughed. "I was wondering why the sudden change of colors," he went on, "How about you, Buck?" catching the dark haired man off guard with such a question.

The brunette cleared his throat and smiled, "Yeah, yeah, I did. I thought it was strange," he answered honestly, leaning near the table. "Looked like you were on date," placing his arm on the table in a curious manner.

Lilly looked at him surprised, moving back and then laughing a little. "Um, no," she moved her hair over her ear, "I went to dinner, it was for me, and Juliet, my family are loving Juliet." She explained, shifting in her seat. Not realizing the comment made Bucky feel a little upset now, perhaps it was because it reminded him of change or rather the possible change.

"I bet," he interjected, he leaned back.

Steve looked at him, now glaring, "Buck, come on."

"No, no it's alright, I know that my family gives you guys a hard time, I probably shouldn't mention her." She looked at the two, particularly Bucky who suddenly found himself looking at her. "Anyways, you have letters for me?" she seemingly tried to change the subject, placing her elbows on the table eagerly.

Steve glanced at Bucky, "Buck's got it in his car, and perhaps we can go and get them. And maybe talk about England?" he suggested, moving away and facing toward Bucky who now seemed in thought.

"Sure, I would really like that," she answered, giving Bucky a smile. "I missed you guys a lot," she explained.

The smaller blonde joked, "We missed you too, maybe we should do a group hug?" he announced making the blonde girl to smile at Steve. The brunette stared at Lilly. Why was she just being chilled about England? She seemed so considerable earlier and now disregarding how they could possibly feel about her, about her changing and about that new friend.

"Nah, I got a better idea, it'd be like old times," Bucky spoke happily.

Steve looked at him, furrowing his eyebrows as if trying to guess what the brunette had in his head. Bucky reached out, taking a few peanuts and moving the bowl towards the two blondes. Only to frown when he realized what Lilly was wearing.

As if catching his frown, she leaned in near him, meeting him halfway, tilting her "What?"

"Nothing," he simply replied, throwing a peanut in his mouth.

"Bucky, you can't just say that," Lilly said, she looked so serious.

"Yeah, Buck, you don't suggest an activity only to keep us hanging. Whatever it is, I'm sure Lilly would love to do it," Steve agreed, taking a peanut and giving the bowl to Lilly who looked like she gentle denied it.

"Well, I would tell you but you probably don't wanna do it," he leaned back, causing the blonde woman to turn her head in slight confusion.

"How would I not like it? I mean I haven't done anything with you guys in a long time," she explained.

"Just tell her, Buck," said Steve sternly, perhaps he was catching on what Bucky was trying to say. Bucky glanced at the two and then back at Lilly.

"Hmm alright," he shrugged, looking at his nails. "It's baseball."

Steve looked relieved and smiled, "Baseball would be nice to play again." He turned to Lilly, "How about it, a game for just the three of us?" she looked at Bucky and then back to Steve, about to say something only for Bucky to cut in.

"But I'm pretty sure new Lilly wouldn't like it," Bucky added, taking another peanut and putting it in his mouth, giving her smile.

She turned to face and watch him, turning her head, "what's with you?" she looked at him questionably. "I'm not new, I'm still me."

He scoffed, chewing his peanut and shaking his head, catching Steve who seemed to be glaring at him again most likely for turning this into something that a friend wouldn't do. His eyes were drawn back to Lilly who was leaning really close to him.

"Is this what it's about? Me not being me?" she asked, her voice sounding a little challenging. "James Buchanan Barnes, I'm still Lillian Farina Fontana, I'll play." she spoke, her hands now on the table.

He spotted her reaction and smiled, again getting up and looking at the two. "Then baseball is it," leaving her to stare at him as he sauntered off.

* * *

Outside, in the neighborhood of Brooklyn on a big open street with cars hugging the gray cement sidewalk that framed the sides along with where tall, vertical rectangular shaped buildings reside, standing together and facing to meet the sidewalk midway. Illuminated by spaced out streetlights which lined the streets of both sides keeping those lived there guided to their houses, shining above the trio who stood near a sidewalk behind a green car.

Reaching over in the trunk which held some boxes, Bucky bent a little as he pulled out a bat, hoisting it under his arm along with grabbing a baseball and baseball glove which he carried in his hand. He turned to the two blondes, his face held a smile as he closed down his trunk, Lilly looked around, she seemed so stiff glancing up at the sky.

"It's so late,' she spoke.

Bucky followed her gaze and looked up, "it is…we can wait until tomorrow to play if you aren't sure," he looked back down at her, he felt a bit bad, they didn't get to do anything fun and he instead chose an activity so late, he also thought maybe they should play in the morning, however his thoughts were pulled away with her giving him a smile.

"I can do this," she shook her head and brushed against her bangles as if to look ready. Seeing this, Bucky felt the need to ease her a bit.

"Worst case scenario we lose my ball and have to find it tomorrow," he said, handing the bat to her. She seemed so eager that her grabbing the bat held a bit of force. He then nodded to Steve who kept his hands opened, throwing a ball to Steve who fumbled a bit. "Got it?" he asked.

Steve smiled, "Yeah, got it, though I do think this is a bit late too, maybe we should go and catch a movie?" he suggested straightening up.

Bucky put the glove on his hand, "I don't know, I suppose we could, but we are here now, and the movies are probably all closed tonight besides my house isn't that far so you guys can stay over," he explained, bending down on his knee like some umpire at the Stadium.

Lilly saw this and began to smile, walking towards them and preparing the bat only to slip a little. Steve and Bucky caught this, walking near her. Despite wearing things and making Bucky feel uneasiness, he still felt a need to help her. He stopped midway with Steve helping her to stand which she responded with a kick off of her shoes.

"Shouldn't be wearing heels for this," she stated, prompting Bucky to smile.

* * *

After playing a few rounds, the sky became cloudy, the three of them switched, having Lilly becoming the thrower, Bucky the batter and Steve the one with the glove. Bucky looked up along with Steve when they heard thunder, "Geez, I think it's gonna rain," spoke up Steve, hearing a laughter from a certain blond. Bucky and Steve looked down.

"It's fine, just one more game," she said, adjusting her space while she play with the ball, Bucky position bat "alright," he smiled he liked seeing Lilly have fun, her smile seem to make everything better,

She positioned herself to pitch looking at Steve "I hope you're ready Brooklyn Boy," she said, holding the ball behind her. Steve gazed down at his glove and smile "you always have to be ready in Brooklyn, show me what a Manhattan girl can do," he punched the glove, she smiled, Bucky glanced at her and nodded "hey don't forget me, unless you're too scared to throw," hearing that she shook her head and threw the ball instantly causing Bucky to hit it really hard, it flew probably a good ten feet above them before disappearing into the back of the neighborhood. Steve ran trying to catch it until he slip and fell on the sidewalk. Making both teens to look at each other.

"Oh my God, Steve I'm so sorry," she covered her mouth. "I should have threw it lighter," she reached over to pull the short man up.

Bucky placed his hands on his waist, "I knew it, it probably should have been at the morning." He spoke. Looking down, Lilly looked at him.

The other blonde shook his hands apparently from the grass that had been wet earlier. "No, it's alright, I slipped," he replied.

Bucky shook his head, "Nah, pal, still would have gone over higher anyways" he lifted his head, finding Lilly staring at him.

"I could have made it lighter," she replied. Bucky swallowed hard, why did she look at him like that? Was it something he said? If so, he was saying nothing because it is the truth and the truth it is wouldn't have mattered how much she threw because it was already too strong of ricochet. "Anyways, are you alright, Steve?" she asked.

He nodded, brushing the dirt off of him, "Let's go home, I mean at my house," Bucky looked up. He took the glove from Steve and walked up to Lilly.

"We don't have to stop," she said.

He nodded slowly, "Well, we have to, the ball is out of bound unless you or we all go and find it, but for now I say we turn in for tonight," he showed his hand to her which she gave him the bat. Going over and picking up her shoes which were a few feet away from her. Steve came up to Bucky,

"Maybe we can play more tomorrow, I think Lilly had fun," he suggested.

Bucky lowered his voice. "Can't, the ball is gone," he shrugged as he went to his trunk and placed the glove and bat into the trunk and closed it.

Rain started to drop a little as the trio gathered their things, letters and such. Steve holding the letters under his jacket as Lilly walked beside him, with Bucky leading them away, heading to his house. Lilly's hair fell out of place with the sudden fast walking, causing it to shows its real length. The smaller man stopped and pointed at her sudden disheveled look.

"Lilly, you're hair," he spoke.

She smiled, trying to push it all out of her face. "I know, its fine," she smiled until Steve yelled.

"Buck stop!"

The brunette not paying attention finally turned around, jogging up to them. "Yeah, bud, what's the problem?" he asked.

Steve gave him a raised eyebrow and pointed at Lilly who just shook her head. "Its fine, Steve, it's not a crisis," she gave Bucky a glance, clearing her throat.

"Wait for Lil, will you?" suggested sternly Steve, perhaps Steve remembered how Bucky was acting earlier to which Bucky raised his hand.

"Go ahead and fix it, we won't leave you," Bucky said. Maybe it was the emotion in his voice, but Lilly didn't look happy, shaking her head at him and looking down as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, placing his hands on his hips.

Her head lowered as Steve went to check at the letters to make sure they weren't wet, giving a sigh. "Are you going—" Bucky was about to ask until she cut him off.

"How far is your house from here?" she asked abnormally.

He straightened up from his pose, "About a block, why?"

"Just asking," she replied, her eyes kept to the floor.

Bucky rubbed his eyes, he didn't know why she is acting suddenly so strange. "Did you forget? If so—"

"No, no, I didn't, I never would forget," she said, giving him a small smile.

Steve caught sight of this and glanced at the two, turning to the brunette. "Buck, what are you doing?" he chided him.

The brunette turned, "I'm not doing anything—it's just I wanted to know because she—" he cut off; turning his head to find Lilly was gone. "Lil?" he asked, looking around the streetlights on but they were empty.

Steve looked around too. "Where did she go?" he asked, keeping his hands in his jacket for the letters.

"I don't know," replied Bucky.

The brunette searched to every corner, "Lil!" he screamed, quickly turning to the blonde. "Listen, Steve, go to my house and stay there."

"No way, I want to look for Lil too!" he exclaimed as the brown haired man pointed at the letters.

"This needs safeguarding, alright? I'm going to look for Lilly," he told him, taking off, "Steve, go!" he shouted.

The blonde reluctantly nodded and went ahead.

* * *

This is half of a whole chapter but I decided to cut it in half as I'm currently working on the other part, I actually wrote chapters 6 & 7 before completing chapters 4 & 5 'cause of a writer's block. I also cut it for dramatic effect.


End file.
